Everything I Wanted
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: After being cast out and becoming friends with a Night Fury, it's two years later and Hiccup returns to Berk for revenge for how he was treated. Unable to fight against his allies and dragon army, they submit under Hiccup's rule. Can a girl who suffered the same pain as Hiccup, show him that there's a better way to have everything he ever wanted? Hiccup X OC Pairing!
1. Prolong The Inevitable

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupX Maria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

1: Prolong The Inevitable

=Hiccup's POV=

"We've had enough of that boy!" yelled an angry villager in the early September morning hours. Another start to the day where I was getting yelled at for something getting ruined in the dragon raid. Sadly, I didn't even do it this time. Right, I should probably start with who I am. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, great name, I know. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off Gnomes and Trolls, must be true because I've never seen any. So, I'm also called this due to the face I was born two month early and barely survive my birth. Or so I've been told. I'm what you consider the _runt of the litter_ even though I'm an only child. My mom was carried off by a dragon when I was about a year old, so it's just my Dad and me.

Did I mention that my father is Chief of the Tribe, Hairy Hooligans to be exact? We reside on an island called Berk in the Barbaric Archipelago. We're to the West of Norway and North of Scotland. Also, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Anyway, my Dad being chief make me his successor. This means I become the leader when Dad dies because with the way things are looking; nobody on this island wants me to be their chief. See, we're Vikings, and I'm not like them. I'm short and skimpy, unlike all of my Tribe which is big and burly, yes, even the women. Now, before I mentioned we just got out of a dragon attack. It's true, we live in a world with dragons and apparently, we don't like to share with them.

The Vikings and Dragons are at war with one another, they raid us for food and cause damage, and we try to kill them. Or capture them for learning purposes called Dragon Trainings, which a teen can start at fifteen years old. Me, I never got to do this because my Dad says I'm many things, but a dragon killer isn't one of them. That was two years ago, here I am now at seventeen-years-old and turn eighteen in six months, Dad is supposed to start my Chieftain training then and somehow, I doubt that will happen.

Right, should probably mention why I'm being yelled at, again. So since my Dad wouldn't let me do Dragon Training or really anything at all, my days are spent in the forge with Gobber the Belch; he's our village blacksmith, and the man has taught me everything he knows about forging. I'm usually making repairs or sharpening weapons and Gobber makes them. Tonight, I tried out a new invention of mine that could help in dragon attacks, and it went well, no problems for once. However, I was out of the forge which is where I get put during a raid, so I don't cause trouble. Gobber wasn't in the shop either, and it was unattended. I was only gone for eight minutes, and there was an explosion.

It wasn't caused by a dragon; I didn't see any near it. I rushed to put out the fires, but it spread to other buildings, knocked some things over and soon it took the efforts of the villagers to douse the flames. Of course, the Tribe was not happy because they think I caused the explosion when I didn't. I had done something like this five years ago when I was twelve, and one thing about me is that I _never_ make the same mistake twice. I set the forge on fire once and almost destroyed it with one of my inventions, so I don't know what caused this mess, but it wasn't me.

"Hey now. Lay off the lad, it was an accident," replied a larger man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Stop defending him, Gobber! This is the second time it's happened and caused MORE damage than the first!" scolded another member of the Tribe.

"Go-Gobber, it wasn't me. I sw-swear it!" I insisted quickly looking at him and my father who was towering over me angrily. "D-Dad, I didn't do this. I-I wasn't even in the forge when it happened, I came over to put the fire out," I tried to tell him.

"You weren't in the forge because you were trying out one of your stupid inventions again! Maybe if you had been in your spot, this wouldn't have happened because someone would have been watching the forge like they were supposed to!" I winced a little at the anger. Okay, true. I was meant to be watching the shop when Gobber was helping in the raid. At that moment, I saw Snotlout and Tuffnut, two teens who were a year younger than me, grinning and snickering. Had they caused the fire and were framing me for it? Of course, I couldn't prove it and no one would believe me anyway.

"Hiccup, the only one who ever causes this much destruction is you," my father, Stoick the Vast, sighed heavily.

"It wasn't me!" I yelled at him.

"I believe him, Stoick. Hiccup does cause a lot of trouble, but an explosion that big couldn't have been created by anything 'Iccup made," Gobber mentioned calmly.

"Chief, enough is enough. The boy is seventeen-years-old and never learns from his past mistakes. We're sick and tired of cleaning up after his messes then fixing his damages or rebuilding completely. Do something about it!" shouted one of the males standing close, I tensed again. What more could my father do to me? Lock me in the house for another six months?

"I say we do what she should have done a long time ago! Get rid of him!" stated Mildew, a cranky old geezer who always suggested the most extreme measure to do with a problem, or in this case, just me.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Mildew this time," said another.

"Me too. Your son is a menace, Stoick!" Okay, this was looking bad now.

"He's not a Viking and no good to us. His destruction caused us to take our eyes off the raid, and Thor only knows what those beasts got away with this time," remarked one of the females.

"His mess helped the dragons, Stoick. We're approaching the heavy cold months now, and I'm not risking my life the village's food supply because of him. It's time to remove the problem. Cast him out!" Mildew demanded. My eyes widened, they wanted to cast me out for something I didn't do!?

"Now wait just a minute, Hiccup says he didn't do it, and I believe him. Yeah, he should'a been in the forge but just because he was out, doesn't mean he caused this. That's goin' a bit far to cast him out," Gobber interjected.

"Come on, Stoick. The villagers are done with it, cast the boy out, or we'll force you to step down as chief on the grounds you aren't doing what's best for the island then throw you both out under the new leader's orders," remarked another villager.

"Now you're being extreme," Stoick muttered.

"But not untrue. Unfortunately, Hiccup is always in the forge because you're too busy to watch him yourself and it's not Gobber's responsibility to raise your son. A lot of his faults are on you. This can go a few ways, one; you step down as chief to raise your child, and both can stay. Two, we force you to step down and cast you both out. Or, we cast out Hiccup, and you can stay," someone informed.

"And I believe it goes to the Hofferson's or Jorgenson's who are next to rule," Mildew baited. So it had become an ultimatum for my father; cast me out or lose his position as chief and both of us get thrown off the island. It was a valid law too; if the chief didn't have the village's best interests at heart by abiding by the oath he took upon becoming chief, then the community could vote him out, and the next house on the island with someone of age to take the thrown would become chief. My only question was, did my father love his job more than me?

"Chief Stoick, in the laws it is told that a vote needs to happen to cast a member of the Tribe out," reminded Mooselegs Ingerman, father of Fishlegs who is another teen that is a year younger than me.

"Aye, that be true," Stoick rubbed his beard now.

"Stoick. You know the laws on cast aways, chief. The ex-member has to prove their worth to the Tribe, that they belong in it can offer something useful to our way of life, make life easier and the minimum limit of casting out is five years before they become eligible.," Gobber stated instantly moving next to Stoick.

"What choice do I have Gobber?" Stoick said slowly, and my eyes widened more. He wouldn't. My Dad wouldn't. "The Haddock family has ruled Berk for generations, and I'm not giving it up,"

My heart fell out of my chest it seemed when my Dad said that. "If you cast Hiccup out, the Haddock line ends with you," Gobber scolded.

"Nah. Hiccup will be back in five years, some time out there will make him stronger, and then he can return to the Tribe and take over as chief with a lil training," Stoick insisted. I couldn't believe what he was saying, that it was okay to send me out on my own at seventeen when they didn't even trust me to survive a dragon attack?! "Fine. The laws remain though. There has to be a vote to cast a member off the island," he added. "Those who want Hiccup to stay, move to the right. Those who want him cast out, to the left,"

There were about one hundred and fifty members of the Hooligan Tribe and slowly, everyone one of them step to the left except for twenty who went right. I couldn't believe only twenty people wanted me to stay; Dad, Gobber, the Hofferson's, the Ingerman's, The Jorgenson's minus Snotlout, Bucket, Mulch, Sven, Ruffnut Thorston and her parents, Gothi who is our village elder and healer, then five others.

"There's your vote, Stoick. One hundred and thirty of us want him GONE!" Mildew glared. I watched my father close his eyes and sigh heavily.

"Hang on a second, Stoick. There's another law in our Tribe that prevents you from throwing the lad off the island," Gobber spoke up now.

"What law?" Spitelout inquired.

"Hiccup is still under eighteen; he can't be thrown off the island until he's an adult. That's a law written for all Viking Tribes, and also, Hiccup doesn't know how to survive out there, Stoick. Look, I know what the vote says, but you can't ignore the laws either so since I can't make everyone take back their vote, I have a suggestion," Gobber began.

"I'm listening," Stoick stated.

"Cast Hiccup from the Tribe but let him stay on Berk until he's eighteen. I'll work with him, teach him how to live on his own for the next six months and then if everyone still feels the same, cast him off the island," Gobber proposed.

"Gobber has a point, chief. And also if I can add as a member of your council, the laws for casting out are different if it is for an Heir," Mulch enlightened.

"Aye, Mulch is right, Stoick. If the cast out happens to be the Heir, the minimum limit is only two years before he's eligible to return to prove his place and worth in the Tribe. If you want him to return, then you need to let Gobber teach him life skills beyond the forge," Spitelout mentioned. "Cast him out of the Tribe and lessons on survival with Gobber until he's eighteen. Then when that time comes, we'll send him off the island with the exception he can return in two years to have a go at reinitiating into the Tribe if he can prove his usefulness in it,"

"Very well. I'm sorry, son. I don't have another-" Stoick began, but I stepped back and scoffed at him angrily.

"You did have another option; you just didn't want to give up your job. Whatever then. Fucking spare me your meaningless pity and get it over with," I snapped coldly which took my Dad back a bit. I'd never been one to curse or talk in a hateful manner to anyone, especially my Dad but I didn't need his pity. All this was happening because Snotlout and Tuffnut framed me, and my Dad didn't want to lose his place as chief. Some father I had.

"Hiccup, it's not like that," Gobber tried to reach for me, and I pulled away from him too.

"Then what is it?! I'm getting thrown out of the Tribe for something I didn't fucking do and nobody believes me. You know me, Gobber! You know that I never make the same mist-" I started, but Mildew cut me off.

"Silence boy. Get on with it, Stoick!" Mildew ordered.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I at this moment cast you from the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. You will gather your belongings and move out of the village limits. Until the time you are eighteen years of age marking adulthood, you will be mentored in survival skills by Gobber the Belch. You will be given one ship and sent off the island of Berk with the option of returning in two years time at a chance of becoming a member once more if you can prove your worth and place among us. As chief of this Tribe, I so decree these orders," Stoick said.

I didn't say a word as I just shoved past everyone to get to the chief's house and pack my things in my bags. It didn't take me long, fifteen minutes at best to gather up my clothes, spare boots, notebooks, pencils, a blanket, sleeping pad, small tent, and pillow. When I finished, I grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder while exiting the house then saw everyone all gathered outside to watch me leave the village.

"I'll take you to the cove, laddie," Gobber offered.

"I know the way and don't worry about those lessons. I'll manage and if I end up dying then who cares," I remarked coldly. "Not like I'll be missed,"

"Hiccup, don't talk like that, son," Stoick sighed.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Don't call me something I'm not. My father wouldn't have let his position as chief get in the way of him being a dad. My dad wouldn't have let these people vote his son to be an outcast on a matter they can't prove. I'll be in the cove below Raven Point, and I'll learn to survive on my own or die trying, but I should be just fine because you have no idea what I'm capable of," I stated while moving towards the trees.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Hiccup!" Snotlout teased. "You'll be dead in two weeks without Gobber's help,"

"I'm sure I'll be just fine. As I said," I got my dagger and flipped it once to be holding the blade, then whipping it in their direction. It landed right between Tuffnut's and Snotlouts feet, making them jump back a little, "You have no idea what I can do. One day, you'll see you made a mistake and the day that happens," I paused with a smirk almost, "You're going to find out exactly what I am capable of and will regret your choice,"

After saying that, I disappeared behind the treeline to start my path to the cove.

=Regular POV=

"I've never seen him like this before," Gobber looked down.

"What do you think he meant by one day we'd find out what he capable of and we'll regret our choice?" Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut's twin sister, asked as she looked over to Astrid Hofferson.

"I don't know. I agree with Gobber, I've never seen Hiccup get cold before," Astrid replied as her blue eyes strayed to the dagger in the ground, she picked it up and handed the item to Gobber.

"Leave him be. You know, Stoick, Hiccup was right. You chose your job over your son, and now he's out there by himself. The worst part, if you knew Hiccup at all, then you would know he never makes the same mistake twice. Hiccup set the forge on fire once, five years ago. The lad didn't cause the fire, and you went and blamed him anyway, and now it's too late to take it back," he added before closing his eyes and walking away.

(The Cove)

Hiccup walked for thirty minutes to the cove and sighed heavily while jumping into it and looking around. _'I suppose it'll do. I've got the woods for hunting and the sea for fishing. I know there are caves to get down to the beach, but those are part of the village, so I'll have to think of something else. Might as well set up camp,'_ Hiccup thought taking an assessment of his temporary home for six months. Suddenly, Hiccup heard growling as he quickly looked around and saw something sitting in the cave across the way. _'Great, so I'm not here alone,'_ he muttered to himself.

"Uh, hello?" Hiccup mentioned calmly. Then before his green eyes, a dragon jumped out and not just any dragon; a Night Fury. This dragon was rumored never to let it's victims live and never miss a shot; now Hiccup was face to face with the large black dragon. "Hi there, Mister Night Fury. I-I'm not gonna hurt you," he said carefully. The Night Fury walked around Hiccup, sniffing him curiously but growing for him not to move too. Finally, it stopped and sniffed at his bag there where was some bread, and in another fish. The dragon crooned lowly a bit as Hiccup began to understand; the dragon was hungry.

Hiccup moved his hands slowly to the bag with fish and opened it up, tossing the three to the Night Fury. The dragon crouched a little and ate them. "See, it's okay," Hiccup said. The dragon warbled contently now and stared at him while finishing the fish as Hiccup sat down to eat some of his bread with a sigh. The Night Fury sauntered and inspected him. "I don't have a reason to hurt you since you didn't attack me. Don't worry; my former home can't tell me what to do anymore," The dragon nudged against his back and Hiccup looked back. "What are you doing?"

Hiccup glanced over the dragon; it appeared to have a bent wing. "Did you hurt yourself? Is that why you're still here instead of flying off with the others?" The dragon looked at its wing and scoffed a little then looked up in the direction of the village. "Did...the people of Berk do this to you?" Hiccup asked. The dragon growled a bit as Hiccup frowned, so this dragon got hurt because of his old Tribe. "Well, I won't hurt you. They hurt me too by throwing me out because I'm different," Hiccup tightened his fist until it cracked. The Night Fury gave a sad croon to Hiccup.

"You know, I never see more than one of you in the group that raids the village. You remind me of myself; one different in a group of many. Always being alone with no one else like you," Hiccup looked down. The dragon licked his cheek which surprised Hiccup a little; he found a small smile. "You're kind'a friendly for a dragon that everyone says is a merciless killer. Maybe I can do something to help your wing, will you let me see it?" Hiccup asked as the dragon turned a bit and showed it's wing. Hiccup inspected it before gathering some long, firm sticks and wrappings from his bag; he packed them in the case of an emergency, turning out to be a good idea after all.

Hiccup worked carefully to wrap the wing and splint it so the bones could remain still and heal. "There we go. And you can hide out in the caves over there if anyone comes here to see me. I'm sure a few will and when that heals in a few weeks, you can fly again. I'll bring you food for now," Hiccup smiled to him as he received one back from the dragon, a gummy one. "Heh, Toothless. I think that's what I'll call you," Hiccup put his hand out as the dragon pressed it's snout to Hiccup's palm. "You're lucky, you can fly away. I'm stuck here for a while. They'll send me away on a ship in a few months, this cove is just a temporary spot because some law says they can't cast me out until I'm eighteen,"

Toothless warbled and let Hiccup scratch under his chin, then Toothless gave a screech and pointed his head to the sky. "Give your wing a few weeks to heal first, then you can fly away," Hiccup reminded with a smile. Toothless nudged him again, motioning to Hiccup, then his own back, then back to the sky. "What? Leave with you?" Toothless nodded to him once. "Gods, the Tribe would banish me for life and yet," he paused while thinking of the idea, "why the hell should I care? I didn't start that fire and no one listened to me so why should I believe that it will ever be any different if I go back? When your wing feels better, we'll go. I'll show these people how useful and worth I am," Hiccup grinned a little.

Hiccup had made that vow before he left almost an hour ago. One day, they would see their mistake, and by then they will also see what he's capable of. If Toothless could be docile and a friend, so could other dragons. It was all how they were treated. Hiccup didn't threaten Toothless; he was just kind to him. No. Hiccup would leave with Toothless and return some day to show them their _mistake_. Hiccup refused to stay in the cove for six months knowing he would be thrown off the island anyway. Why wait when he could just take off now with his new best friend? Hiccup made his choice, and he would not prolong the inevitable.


	2. I'll Be Back Berk

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupX Maria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

2: I'll Be Back Berk

Over the course of one week, Hiccup managed to make himself a decent home even if it would only be temporary. The tent was put up right next to the cave entrance, and the just a little within in the cave was where he stashed some cut logs and stored food in crates that he built with his hammer and some nails he grabbed from his old house. Toothless was residing in the cave, out of sight during most of the day but at night, Hiccup and Toothless would relax by the fire with some fish, talking. Well, Hiccup would talk and Toothless could respond with head nods or noises. It was cozy and would do until Hiccup and Toothless bailed out of Berk in a few more weeks.

Hiccup didn't know where they would go together but he trusted Toothless would locate something where they could live in peace with a lot of resources. In the cove, Hiccup was able to fish out of the sea by sneaking onto Thor's beach at night and collecting two nets of fish that Toothless could haul back to the cove and they would keep a good stoick of three barrels full every three days. Hiccup was a good hunter as it turned out too; he was able to use a bow and arrows to catch wildlife for meats, then use the hides for trade items with Trader Johann. Gobber did arrange for Hiccup to come into the village for one day but only to the docks and it was after everyone else had their turn on the ship.

Hiccup was able to get some heavier material he would need to take with him when he left Berk. Sewing items, hunting equipment, and weapons of a mass variety. Hiccup wanted to make sure he would have what he could use to help himself and Toothless out on their journey. Hiccup was allowed into the village for one day for the trading purposes but Gobber had to be guarding him, this had been going on for three weeks now. Toothless would be healed in a week based on what Toothless could answer from Hiccup's questions. Today was one of those days that Hiccup was on the docks and aboard Johann's ship looking for materials. Specifically, leather to make armor and a saddle with.

"Ah, young master Hiccup! So happy to see you again! What can I do for you today?" Johann inquired with his usual smile and cheery voice.

"Any leathers, Johann?" Hiccup questioned in a hopeful tone.

"Ah, yes! Below deck lad and I also found those _other_ items you requested at our last meeting," Johanna mentioned softly. Hiccup beamed with a nod as Gobber arched a brow and exchanged a look with Stoick of curiosity. Hiccup moved below deck and found what he was looking for then return as Johann got the bag of things Hiccup asked for during the last visit. A lot of paper, pencils, a compass, journal covers, and pairs of weapons of the same length and weight such as axes, swords, machetes, and long daggers. "This what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. Thanks, Johann. Where'd you find it all?" Hiccup asked.

"Here and there. There's a trader port by the Dire Straights that leads outside the Archipelago. A lot of us meet up and exchange things that our regular stops ask for supply and demand purposes. Though, I am curious as to why you need all this stuff. Doesn't Berk have a storehouse a weaponry and what not?" Johann wondered.

"I like to see different things from other places. I'll take it all, Johann. I have what you asked for as payment too, animal pelts from wolves, rabbits, squirrels, and birds. Already cleaned and ready for use too," Hiccup smiled as he brought over the sac with what Johann wanted as compensation for getting what Hiccup asked him for.

"Wonderful! You do such an excellent job on it, Hiccup. They bring in a lot of income for me, my business has never been better thanks to your pelts and little nicknack inventions. I love the spyglass you made, helps a lot during the travels. Pleasure doing business with you again, lad," Johann said. The exchange was made as Hiccup shook Johann's hand, then gathered his purchased items and started for the forest. Gobber, Stoick, and Spitelout watched curiously.

"You know, I wonder what he does with all the stuff he gets. That's the second time he got items specifically requested by Johann," Spitelout stated.

"Well, I have been to the cove in two weeks, maybe I should go check on him and see what he's up to," Stoick muttered. Stoick had gone once after the first week to see how Hiccup was handling himself and was shocked to find that Hiccup was doing great on his own having built shelter, a fire ring, and had a food source. Lately, though, it seemed like Hiccup was planning for something and that's what Stoick wanted to find out.

"Leave him alone, Stoick. You know Hiccup doesn't want to see you," Gobber sighed. "You have to understand that you hurt him with your choice. Sad but true, you valued your job as chief more than the time you spent with your son. A son you have throw off the island in five months. That's why he's doing all this, preparing to be out there on his own. Hides, leathers, weapons, all things he'll need to survive alone," Stoick sighed. Gobber was right and Stoick had come to realize he made the wrong choice; Stoick shouldn't have cast Hiccup out, rather, Stoick should have just stepped down and been the father he'd failed to be for seventeen years.

(The Cove)

Hiccup reached his temporary home and got to work organizing his things. Toothless bounded over happily as Hiccup laughed, "Hey, bud. I finished getting what we needed to leave with," Hiccup told Toothless as the Night Fury promptly sat himself down to look at everything in the cave that was lit by two torches in their particular spot hidden behind a thick blanket. "We should be able to leave next week. How's your wing doing?"

The dragon crooned happily and moved it up and down, bending and spreading it out. Hiccup took that as it was doing really well. "Perfect. I assume you're going to find us a place safe for both?" Hiccup asked and Toothless whacked Hiccup with his tail. "Okay, I get it," Hiccup chuckled a little as he grabbed the leathers and started getting it ready to make a saddle so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for Toothless while traveling long distances. After the seat was finished, Hiccup would commence on some harnesses for his weapons, then an armor set. Everything had to be ready for next week, Hiccup planned on leaving during the raid so it would just seem like he got taken rather then bailed out since the village would know he didn't get off the island on a ship.

This biggest problem was hiding all the stuff he had because Gobber would question where all that went if Hiccup got taken by a dragon. Hiccup had thankfully come up with a way to make it seem like nothing was off. Hiccup had been collecting things from Johann over the last three weeks, weapons and some not great conditioned other items. Hiccup would be leaving all that behind with a burning fire, some blast and claw marks, scattered weapons and broken or cracked ones too. It was the only way Hiccup could make it seem like there was a fight and he lost. This wouldn't be Hiccup's last time on Berk though, he'd come back and prove to everyone how wrong they were about him.

(Two Weeks Later)

So, it took an extra week to heal Toothless's wing but it didn't matter. Hiccup had everything ready to go tonight, they were leaving during the raid which Toothless confirmed would take place. The extended time worked out because Hiccup finished the saddle, now black and padded with a perfect fit for Toothless's body. Hiccup was also able to make his armor set, and dye some of his clothes to black or gray. All of this was so he could blend in with Toothless in the night sky. Hiccup was only taking enough food and clothes to make it through three days before needing a resupply and that was perfect because they could stop on the uninhabited islands for all that as well a place to camp if they needed a break. Traveling by night was their safest bet from being shot down by surrounding villages.

Besides Berk, there was also; Outcast, Berserk, Meathead, Bog, Murderous Mountains, Bashem, Hysteria, Visithug, Shivering Shores, and Uglithug. All of which contained Vikings and would surely report to Stoick about an auburn haired teenager with green eyes riding on the back of the most feared dragon known to Vikings. Yeah, that would go down well. Hiccup wouldn't be banished, he'd be dragged back and killed for betrayal and treason. Toothless and Hiccup's best bet for travel was to go North of Berk because the only islands they had to avoid were Visithug and Bashem. Every other direction held a surplus of Viking islands that Hiccup didn't want to encounter.

Hiccup had all his weapons ready to go and a way to carry them on his person while flying and not getting in the way of Toothless's flight. The saddle had two straps; one around the neck and the other had two loops that could hook around his legs and a center strap between the leg pieces to secure it in place around the chest. Hiccup's armor was black and fit over his clothing; there was a symbol of a Night Fury on the left shoulder pad. Also, there were harnesses to keep Hiccup's weapons either on his back, hips, or thighs. The axes proved to be a little too heavy for carrying on his back with the swords, so Hiccup opted keep those in the storage compartment of the saddle where the food was.

As for the swords, those where in an X formation on Hiccup's back. The daggers were kept on the backside of the waist on a belt and then the two knives were strapped to either side of his outer thighs. Papers, journals, pencils were in the bag with his clothes in side pockets. Yes, he was ready and for now, all this gear was hidden because Hiccup knew Gobber would be coming by to check on him and it was best not to raise any curious flags. It was breakfast time now, Hiccup was working on making himself something and Toothless had already eaten and now hiding out in the caves.

Hearing a twig snap and some rustling leaves, Hiccup knew Gobber had shown up. What Hiccup didn't expect was for Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut to be with him. "Brought extras, did you?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Well, yer father insisted on coming, and these three thought you might like some company," Gobber explained.

"I see. Welcome to my humble, temporary home," Hiccup greeted with a hunt of sarcasm. Around the cove was a clothes line holding blankets or clothes that swayed in the breeze. There was a visible bucket of soapy and clear water sitting against the wall. Also, there seemed to be the tent with a sleeping pad, pillow, and blanket in there. There was a small barrel of fish, crate containing fruits, one with vegetables, and another with meats. Hiccup was sitting on a stump near the fire ring made flat, river stones and stacked about fifteen high to make a deep fire pit, there was even a metal grate to cook on for even heat.

"It looks amazing. You did all this by yourself in only five weeks?" Fishlegs Ingerman asked. Fishlegs was a larger boy, blonde hair, and green eyes. Fishlegs was known for being smart but scared of a lot and unsure. Astrid had blond hair in one braid going down her back and blue eyes, a warrior with a feminine side you didn't see often, she strived to be the best. Ruffnut had pale blond hair in three braids; two hanging down the sides, one down the back and blue eyes too. Fishlegs was the eldest son of Mooslegs and Mildrid Ingerman, there was a twelve-year-old little girl too, Fishlegs's sister who was named Milla.

Ruffnut was the twin sister of Tuffnut; both teens were from Buffnut and Hilda Thorston. Snotlout, who wasn't present was the only son of Spitelout and Alvina Jorgenson. Astrid was the only offspring of Corey and Kari Hofferson. Gobber didn't have children, but Hiccup was like a son to him. There were other kids in the village, but most of them were fifteen or younger. Either way, out of Hiccup's generation of teens; he was the oldest having been born in February on a leap year which meant his actual birthdate only came every four years. Astrid was born in March, two weeks after Hiccup had been. The rest of the young adults were a year younger.

"I did," Hiccup replied while working on his breakfast. "So, what brings you all here? Pretty sure being cast out means I'm supposed to spend my days alone until I turn eighteen," he remarked with his eyes on the pan where he cooked his eggs in a pan and toasting up two pieces of bread on the grate over the fire.

"I wanted to let you know that there will be a raid tonight so be care-" Stoick started.

"I know how to take care of myself, Stoick. Don't you fret about me, there have been at least seven other raids in the last five weeks, and I've been fine for all of them," Hiccup retorted coldly. "I take shelter in the caves and hide all the food," he added.

"We just worry about you, Hiccup. You never completed dragon training," Gobber said.

"You mean _wasn't allowed to join the class_ , don't you? I wonder who to blame that on. Oh, right. The chief of the village who thinks his son is useless and can't do anything right," Hiccup remarked sarcastically as he flipped his eggs without looking up. "Look, I appreciate you are coming to visit or whatever it is you're doing but I'm an outcast, and you have no business being here to _check in_ on me. As I said, I'll either survive or die trying, but it doesn't matter either way because I'm not your problem anymore,"

"Hiccup, I still care about you, lad," Gobber frowned.

"One person out of one hundred and forty-nine, Gobber. Sure, twenty of you didn't want me to leave but got severely out-voted yet, the entire vote didn't need to happen if _someone_ and I won't mention names, decided to give just half a damn in the world about someone other than himself. It's whatever; it doesn't matter anymore. I'm cast out, and this is where I'll be until I'm eighteen," Hiccup stated.

"A-Are you going to come back in two years?" Fishlegs wondered now.

"I don't see why I should," Hiccup remarked as he heard them gasp.

"Hang on, Hiccup. You can't just...not come back. You're the Heir to the Tribe, the next in line to be chief. You...have to come back," Astrid reminded. Hiccup plated up his food and set it down before standing up to face them.

"I don't have to do shit. Okay? I'm nothing more than an outcast now. I'm not Heir to the Tribe because I'm not part of the Tribe anymore. Cast out, remember? And why in the name of Odin would I want to be chief to the people who threw me out in the first place?" Hiccup asked. The five fell quiet, not having an answer for him. "I said over and over again that it wasn't me who started that fire. I have a gut feeling I know who did but can't prove it so rather than assume and falsly accuse someone else like I was, I'm keeping my mouth shut. No one gave me a chance to explain, no one listened to me. What will change if I come back?" he asked.

"Is everyone gonna suddenly rejoice of my return? That Hiccup the Useless is back? Hell, it's in my issued title from the village. _Hiccup the Useless_ and the rules say I can't come back if I can't prove myself worthy or useful to the Tribe. I was cast out for being what I am. Two years won't change a thing so I see no reason to come back and make a fools attempt at fitting in as the Viking everyone wants to me to be. It's just not me. Some people were born different and meant for other things. So when I leave here, I'm gonna go searching for what I'm destined for in this life. If it leads me back here, great. If not, well, whatever. I haven't lost all that much then. Now just go away. I never had anyone before and I don't need anyone now," Hiccup finished as he turned away from them with his food.

Sighing sadly, the others prepared to make their way out of the cove. "Always remember that I'm not the one who made this choice and I did say that one day, you would regret your decision. I feel that perhaps that day has come sooner than later. You did this, not me and now you can live with what you've done for the rest of your lives," Hiccup added just before they went out of hearing range. Hiccup began to eat quietly, he'd be back with time. They wanted him to prove his worth? So be it but it would come in a way they least expect.

(Early Morning; 4:30 am)

Another raid upon the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, everyone doing what they could against the thirty or so dragons attacking them. Hiccup was loading things up on Toothless and securing his armor and weapons to leave Berk with. "You ready for this, Toothless?" The male Night Fury gave an affirmative nod and croon in response. "We'll head North and should make it past Visithug before daybreak," Hiccup reminded as he finished putting everything in place. "How does that feel bud?" he asked as Toothless smiled at him and Hiccup climbed up onto his back with a deep breath. "Alright, lets get the hell outta Berk, pal!" Hiccup cheered. Toothless gave a screech as he beat his wings and took to the sky hovering over the cove.

Toothless let off a few blasts into the cove as it began to smoke and burn a little. Hiccup checked quickly to make sure the cove looked like there had been a dragon fight against him, assuring it seemed believable, the two whipped around and headed North at top speed over the village leaving only the trail of a whistling like sound after them. Hiccup couldn't risk the village spotting him on the back of a Night Fury, that would blow everything. With Berk behind him, Hiccup looked back once. _'You'll all see what I'm actually capable of. I'll be back Berk,'_ Hiccup thought before looking forward once more and his ex-home was out of sight.


	3. Never Be The Same

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

3: Never Be The Same

"Gobber! Where in the name of Thor are you going?" Stoick asked suddenly when he saw Gobber drop his weapons and rush towards the forest entrance. Gobber stopped while panting heavily; he didn't have to explain it all! Gobber saw the explosions above Raven Point during the attack, and that's where Hiccup was staying. Gobber knew those horrifying purple blasts and screeching whistle of hypersonic flight; only A Night Fury. Gobber had to hurry and get to Hiccup before there was no chance at saving him.

"There was a Night Fury blasting into the cove, Stoick. Hiccup's in trouble!" Gobber hurried off now as Stoick's eyes widened as he grabbed his ax and followed after his friend. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut trailed after along with their parents and the council member for Stoick.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Reaching the cove at breakneck speed, Gobber stumbled in to see it smoking with just ashen parts, but also the claw marks and scattered weapons that were cracked or broken laid on the ground. There was no doubting a fight took place here and no long ago either.

"Hiccup?" Gobber called. No answer.

"HICCUP!?" Stoick tried in a louder voice. Again, no reply.

"Maybe he took cover in the forest or within the caves, chief. Through there leads down the cliff to Thor's beach," Astrid offered.

"Alright, we'll search the forest, and you kids travel down through the caves. If anyone finds him, take him straight to Gothi to check for injuries," Stoick ordered.

"Yes, chief!" everyone replied then broke off to start searching.

(Two Hours Later; Thor's Beach)

"Let's face it. The loser is gone. Dragon probably killed him and took his body," Snotlout sighed out frustrated.

"Zip it, Snotlout. Hiccup is the Heir, and we'll keep searching until there's proof that he's gone!" Astrid ordered.

"You know, I kind'a miss him being in the village. As much grief as we gave him, he always wore a smile on his face," Fishlegs mumbled sadly. "He should never have been cast out, I don't think he caused that fire, and no one gave him a chance to talk,"

"Yeah, I agree. I've heard others in the village say that they want him to come back. I've seen some of the things he trades with Johann; I didn't even know he could hunt and do all that. Maybe there was more to Hiccup than we thought and just...never gave him a chance to be him." Astrid shrugged.

"He wasn't one of us!" Tuffnut argued.

"He didn't need to be!" Ruffnut shouted back.

"Alright, stop fighting. You're both right; Hiccup wasn't a Viking, but he was still someone who always smiled and had more skills than we gave him credit for. Yeah, his inventions failed and caused a little trouble. I'm sure with some work they could have been improved or in a safer location but him getting cast out didn't need to happen," Astrid yelled.

"Ugh! It wasn't his fault that forge caught fire! It was ours," Tuffnut stated as Ruffnut, Astrid, and Fishlegs froze.

"Tuffnut!" Snotlout scolded when Tuffnut had mentioned it was him and Snotlout that caused the fire.

"What did you just say!?" Astrid glared.

"We were...just trying to mess with him a little. Screw with his inventions, we didn't...think anything would explode like that. Hiccup was...one of the first ones to the forge trying to put it out while we got away. I'm...sorry, Snotlout but it's our fault Hiccup got cast out and...if anything happened to him while cast out, then it's our fault that Berk no longer has an Heir," Tuffnut admitted.

"I can't even believe you two! Ugh, and Hiccup said that day in the cove that he knew someone else did it but would mention names because he didn't have proof! You need to tell, Stoick!" Fishlegs demanded.

"What good will it do? Hiccup is gone! A dragon killed and took him!" Snotlout countered.

"What if he didn't get taken?" Ruffnut said as the group looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs mentioned.

"Look at the drag marks where some of the small rowboats were. I see where some got destroyed but this rope is intact, and those marks show that a boat was pushed out to sea. What if...Hiccup used the confusion of the raid to get off the island because he knew we'd make him leave in five months anyway?" Ruffnut suggested as the others saw what she was talking about. Astrid walked over now and examined the ground.

"These marks are fresh; the tide would have washed these away at three this morning if he left before then and it's only 6 am now. This direction leads...South I believe, past Hysteria and Bog Isle and the winds were going South last night, the only recently just turned to Southwest," Fishlegs added in as he got closer to the ground.

"And there's this," Astrid stated while grabbed the dagger out of the sand and checked the handle. "HHH is his the initials; it's Hiccup's dagger. This is...the first one he ever made in the forge under Gobber's supervision when he was nine I think. We need to tell Stoick about this. Hiccup must have used the tunnels to hide out until the Night Fury left, then made a break for the beach. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, stay here and make sure the tide coming in doesn't ruin that," she pointed to the marks while tucking the knife in her belt. "Ruffnut, Snotlout. Go with me; we're getting the chief," after that, the three rushed back to the cove to find Stoick.

(An Hour Later)

The three raced through the forest until the found Stoick, Spitelout, and Corey. "We...found something..." Astrid panted heavily.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick demanded.

Ruffnut shook her head, breathing hard as well. "No, but something that might lead us to him. Come with us to...the beach," she said.

"Spitelout, round up the other teams and meet us down there," Stoick ordered as the man nodded and hurried off. Corey and Stoick followed Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut to the beach to find out what they found. Everyone managed to get there at the same time. "Now tell me what this is all about,"

"We think Hiccup used the caves to escape the fight he knew he couldn't win with a Night Fury and when it was safe, he used those tunnels to get down here and take one of the rowboats. These marks are fresh still, didn't get washed away with the 3 am tide, and the wind was due Southwest. Hiccup might have a head start, but he's probably past Hysteria by now. We found this in the sand too," Astrid explained giving up the dagger from before. Stoick inspected it, affirming that it was Hiccup's blade.

"But why would he do something like this?" Mooselegs asked quickly.

"Because he knew we were throwing him off when he turned eighteen anyway. Maybe he thought to just leave on his own instead of prolonging the inevitable?" Ruffnut answered. "Oh, also something else you should know too," she added as Astrid and Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut and Snotlout forward at the chief's feet.

"Go on you two, tell Stoick the truth!" Astrid demanded angrily with her ax out.

"Hi-Hiccup isn't the one who set the forge on fire, we did. By accident! We only wanted to break a few of his pesky inventions; we didn't know one would explode if it sparked. Hiccup...was one of the first to the forge to put out the fire and that's...why you thought it was him," Snotlout looked down.

"I knew the lad was telling the truth!" Gobber announced.

"You two are in so much trouble. My boy got blamed and cast out for what you did!" Stoick boomed as the two boys winced in fear.

"Don't you be giving them a hard time, you couldn't have stopped the casting out too!" Gobber warned. "Regardless, I think we should punish them later and go find Hiccup. Bog Isle is a three-day sail at best with the winds on our side; Hiccup is only in a rowboat, I'm sure our ships can catch up with him. We can get this whole mess sorted out and overturn his casting out on wrongful assumptions and judgment. These two confessed to it being their fault, and we didn't give Hiccup a chance to talk,"

"Gobber's right, Stoick. If we hurry, we can catch Hiccup before he gets too far ahead because if Hiccup gets out of the Archipelago...we can't follow him, we don't know those waters," Corey stated.

"Right. Let's move," Stoick nodded. From there, they rushed back to the village docks to pack for a day trip at best the shoved off with the sails out going South hoping to find Hiccup on the open waters of the Archipelago.

(The Next Day; Hysteria Island)

The ship made its way into port at Hysteria Island docks, pulled in by the crew there. As Stoick got off, he was met by the chief of the island, Tore Henderson. "Ah, Stoick. Happy to see you again old friend, I'm glad you came out this way. Something of yours entered our waters late last night and found by my fishermen boats,"

"Is it my son?!" Stoick asked quickly.

"Um, no. Not quite, just a rowboat with a letter in it from Hiccup to you. I was just preparing a ship to bring it to you on Berk," Tore mentioned as he handed the parchment to Stoick to read over. Stoick quickly unrolled it and began to read the words from Hiccup; his face fell with each line as the others knew that it couldn't have been good.

"What does it say, Stoick?" Spitelout inquired.

"It reads; _To my father whenever it reaches you. I'm sorry but there was no point in me staying on Berk knowing full well what you planned to do in five months so to save myself the trouble of having to bear that moment, I left early. I got attacked by a Night Fury in the cove and decided just to bail out. I can see that you care, but you didn't when I needed you to be my dad instead of my chief. If you are reading this, you followed the path of my decoy ship from Thor's Beach. I took another one elsewhere and believe me, I'm leagues ahead of you and beyond the borders of the Archipelago by now. This is an excellent opportunity for me to do what I said I would; find my place in this world. Maybe one day we'll cross paths again, and I can be someone you and the village accepts as is. Until that time, I wish you and the rest of the Tribe all the best for the future. -Hiccup_." Stoick repeated off the letter.

"So we were right, he left to avoid the casting out when he turned eighteen," Fishlegs sighed.

"I'm...perplexed. Stoick, you cast out Hiccup? Why?" Tore questioned.

"At the time, we thought he did something that merited being cast out. We were wrong, and now he's gone," Stoick lowered his head.

"You know that it's in the Viking archived laws that you can't cast out your only child, right? You can't outcast your Heir if you don't have another to take his or her place. I thought you knew that. The worst you can do is temporarily cast them into the forest for a year to teach them a lesson, but you can't do it for life," Tore stated as Stoick's eyes widened. "Those laws were set by the third generation Viking Council,"

"Of course, how could I have forgotten," Stoick smacked his forehead.

"Because you were worried about losing your job that you just agreed to the rest of the Tribe throwing the lad out. Now we have no idea where he is. He said beyond the boundary of the Archipelago but there are seven other directions he could have gone, and we don't have the time of supplies to make those kinds of trips, nor do we know those unknown waters," Gobber scolded. "Our best bet is to warn the other islands to be on the look out for him and if found, brought back to Berk immediately or hope that Hiccup changes his mind and returns on his own. I know him, he doesn't hold grudges for long,"

"Your blacksmith is right, Stoick. I'd go back to Berk and send word to other islands and hope for best," Tore agreed. "I'm sure he'll turn up," the man encouraged. Stoick nodded as he returned to his ship and they were sailing back to Berk where Hiccup was giving everyone a piece of his mind, including Snotlout and Tuffnut. Hiccup should never have been cast out, and if they managed to find him, he would be welcome home with open arms and a deep, heartfelt apology from _everyone_ including himself.

(Berk)

Stoick did the only thing he could do upon returning; he immediately called a town meeting in the Great Hall to inform everyone about Hiccup's sudden departure and letter on a decoy ship. When people began to get snippy about it, Stoick silenced them and reminded of the old laws. Also, he made Snotlout and Tuffnut admit their fault in the situation with the fire. After that, everyone understood they were wrong not to give Hiccup a chance and everyone, but very few were in agreement to allow Hiccup back into the Tribe when they found him. Stoick sent letters to every island with Vikings living there about being on the lookout for Hiccup, for now, this was all he could do.

(Five Months Later)

Hiccup would be eighteen today, and everyone would be celebrating it if he was home. Sadly, he wasn't. Five months were gone, and Hiccup had never been sighted by Johann, the other traders, or village chieftains. Everyone was beginning to give up hope of Hiccup returning to Berk, that was until today when a ship from Visithug Isle docked at Berk and demanding to see Stoick right away. After the chief, Eirik Haugen was brought to the Great Hall to warm up as he was sailing through a severe storm, Stoick rushed in, and everyone was quiet, hoping it was news about Hiccup.

"Chief Eirik, what brings you to Berk? Is it news about my son, was he found? Where is he? Is he injured?" Stoick fired off questioned. Eirik looked at him sadly before pulling out a set of folded clothes that were covered in burn and claw marks, it was tattered, torn, and almost unrecognizable. However, Stoick knew this particular set of clothes was something Hiccup wore almost religiously. Stoick unfolded the clothes shakily and saw the blood on them too as he looked to Eirik.

"I'm afraid, Chief Stoick, that Hiccup will never be returning. We came across these in the water with a rowboat that was in pieces. We found Hiccup, Stoick, and only took the clothes barely hanging on his destroyed body. Auburn hair and green eyes, scar on the right side of his chin, a boy of eighteen-years-old. There was no mistaking him, but just as we tried to pull his body aboard, dragons came in and attacked. We grabbed the clothes the came off so easily and sailed away, the body sunk to the ocean floor. I'm...sorry," Eirik said softly looking down with closed eyes.

"Hiccup is...dead?" Astrid gasped.

"I-It would seem that way, lass," Spitelout stated. Astrid turned her head and cried into her father's chest. "What do we do now, Stoick. Hiccup was...you're only Heir," the man put a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"I-I don't..." Stoick began.

"I think it's best we give the chief some time alone, Spitelout. In a few days when the shock of the news has worn off, we can hold a ceremony for him on the beach. There is time to figure out a solution to our loss of Heir situation," Corey informed. Gobber led a stunned and grief-stricken Stoick out of the hall and to his hut where the man broke down at the news of his only son being dead and all because he failed to be the father Hiccup needed six months ago. There had been so much hope and praise for Hiccup to come back, and everyone would welcome home, but now with knowing Hiccup was dead at sea because of dragons, it was just too late for there to be any hope left to hold onto. Things would never be the same again.


	4. The Day It Happens

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

4: The Day It Happens

A young male of nineteen with auburn hair and green eyes sat at the table going over maps and notes from over the last two years. The month was October, five months before he would turn twenty. This young man had been awaiting for this since the day he left his former island and home. This young adult was none other than Hiccup Haddock and the time had come at last for him to return to Berk and fulfill the vow he made; the one where they would see just want he was capable of. So much time had passed since the day Hiccup departed from there with such a defined but entirely compiled plan to make sure no one would find him or suspect his motives of returning for revenge. Perhaps it couldn't be called that; Hiccup didn't want them to suffer; just see the truth about him and about the dragons they had a war with.

Hiccup knew their gentle nature and how to show others, he, after all, managed to get Dragon Trappers and Dragon Hunters on his side and were now his allies who worked for him. Not many could stand up to the man with a Night Fury who was his best friend, right? It worked out in the end, of course, this was only the beginning to Hiccup who sat in his office, carefully going over his plans to take over Berk and show them his truth.

"Daddy!" shouted a small voice. Hiccup looked up from his work to see the door burst open and reveal a five-year-old child that had black hair and blue-green eyes.

"Brant?" Hiccup asked as he moved back from the desk and picked the child up into his arms, planting the boy onto his lap. "What's wrong, son?"

"I'm bored. Uncle Viggo, Ryker, and Eret won't play with me," Brant whined. Hiccup chuckled a little as he kissed the top of Brant's forehead.

"Ah, son. Daddy has them working on important jobs right now. Remember? I told you we'd be moving to a new island soon," Hiccup informed as Brant frowned as his arms crossed over his chest, followed by a pout. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Tell you what, okay? Give Dad another fifteen minutes, and we'll take a flight on Toothless because he's getting antsy too. Sound okay?" he offered to his young son.

"OKAY!" Brant exclaimed happily as he got off his father's lap and hurried out to his room to get his flying gear. Hiccup smiled and shook his head before looking back to his papers that were scattered across the desk.

 _'I still can't believe it's been six months since I adopted him,"_ Hiccup thought with a content sight. Yes, a lot had happened in two years such as him taking Brant as his son half a year ago. Hiccup thought about it often when he was alone; how things turned out after he took Toothless and left Berk.

=Hiccup's POV=

Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday when in truth it had been two full years since I had left Berk with Toothless. I was now a father, well, adoptive one. Also, I had the Dragon Hunters and Trappers on my side. I showed them how dragons could be, but we still kept up the facade that they wanted to do their job titles so I could hide out and no one suspect I was pulling the strings. Though, I suppose if I'm going to tell you about the last two years, I should start from the day I left Berk.

It started with making the perfect plan to keep my father and the others from looking for me. Just after 3 am when the tide would come in a bit, I snuck down to Thor's Beach and untied one of the rowboats then shoved it off out to see knowing the sea would take it towards Hysteria, and Chief Tore's patrol ships would find it. All I placed in the boat was a letter that I knew the Tribe would get when they followed the clues I left, and I purposely left the dagger behind so they would think I took the boat off the island during the raid.

Cut to just after Snoggletog when Toothless and I had been island hopping based on what had what we needed to survive with. Little did we know we landed on Dragon Hunter Island, they worked closely with the Dragon Trappers for business purposes. Of course, me with caught riding a Night Fury managed to grab a lot of attention from them. I was taken to the leader of the hunters, a man called Viggo Grimborn where I also met his elder brother, Ryker Grimborn and then head of the Trappers, Eret. All the expected happened, questioned about why I was out on my own and riding the most feared dragon around. It's not like they could take me back to my father so, I told them the truth about being cast out for something that wasn't my fault. I explained everything that had happened from that moment, also that I wanted to show Berk the truth about the dragons.

When asked what truth, I suggested they give me a chance to prove what I was talking about and Eret said they should let me. The next day, I was with the three of them in their arena with wild dragons. It was relatively straightforward to calm the dragons to their passive state and show Viggo, Ryker, and Eret the bond between a human and dragon when the trust was given mutually when they acted as friends over enemies. From the point on, they wanted to aid in my quest. Even went as far to call me the dragon king and handed control of their Tribes to me after meshing them together. This made me their chief, had to admit it was a damn good feeling to be accepted. I just wished my ex-Tribe had done the same. I didn't fret. However, I would make the Hooligan's see one way or the other.

After all that was settled, I began teaching them how to bond and ride their dragons. Viggo bonded with a Monstrous Nightmare he calls, Flamewing. The elder brother, Ryker bonded with a Thunderdrum he gave the name of Tidalwave too. Finally, Eret bonded to a Rumblehorn he named Skullcrusher. I was chief of the Tribe and leader dragon trainer. We referred to ourselves as the Draconians. Silly name, but was better than _Winged Riddaris_ , _Sky Fliers_ , or _Wind Riders_. We worked with dragons, might at well call us after something dragon related. So once that was done, I worked on making sure the Hooligans wouldn't be on the watch for me. I had told my father in the letter; we might cross paths again. At the time, I needed to ensure he wouldn't find me before I was ready.

I took a rowboat and carved the Berk seal into the side, then pulled it out close to Visithug with Toothless and one of the Tribe's ships. I used a recently dead body which had died from illness, another hiccup like myself who didn't survive. I had Toothless mangle up the figure, then set things up so the Visithug Tribe would find it and get the clothes before the body sunk in a dragon attack. I know it was harsh, but it had to be believable that I was dead and wouldn't you know it that I planned that whole ordeal for the day of my birth. I know the Hooligan's thought I was dead for sure.

A year passed before my nineteenth birthday, I spent it with the Tribe and teaching them about dragons. We also traveled around to survey Berk from a distance on the backs of our dragons. The biggest thing I endured was just a little after I became chief of the Draconians; I faced off with Red Death. An enormous Stoker Class dragon that lived in the corona of a volcanic island, West of Berk. This thing was the ruler of those raiding dragons, and I defeated it. After that on recon missions to Berk, I noticed the Hooligans didn't get a lot of dragon attacks anymore. I overheard them talking about the day I left; the dragon raids hadn't been horrible; as in no more than fifteen dragons and once or twice every two weeks. It began to explain why the dragons followed Toothless and me when I left.

The dragons wanted to be free of Red Death. Toothless and I saved them, that's why they chose to be loyal to us. Now we come to how I became a father. Brant Raske is a little boy I adopted six months ago when I discovered him floating on some driftwood in the sea on an island patrol. I brought him back to Drake Isle, our base of operations for dragon rescuing and training. The Tribe healer assured Brant would be okay and wake up within a few days, so became real the following day. I learned that Brant was an outcast from the Uglithugs, thrown out for being different and no one wanted to care for him when his parents were killed in a recent attack between Murderous Island and Uglithug. It disgusted me to know that people could be so cruel.

I told him he could stay with us and the dragons, that I would be like an older brother to him but it changed one night when I put him to bed; he called me Daddy, and then the next day, I adopted him as my son, known as Brant Haddock. He's a good kid and loves dragons as much as I do. Brant even has young Deadly Nadder, male, the age is about nine with the name of Flarestrike who is very protective over Brant, and I'm grateful for that. So, yeah, that's everything of the last two years and the month I've been perfecting my project to take over Berk and show them who I am. It was going to be one hell of a time, and for the beginning of it, I will have to become something I'm not temporarily.

Here I am now checking maps and going over things I've put together over the course of two years. The day I left Berk, I said one day I'd be back. Tomorrow was that day; I had everything ready; that's why Viggo, Eret, and Ryker have been too busy to play with Brant, I have them preparing the ship for travel. All this stuff on my desk has been my created over the years; making the maps myself to show what lies beyond the boundary in each direction, and then also one large map I could fold up and put away in my armor that showed everything within the Archipelago. I'm ready to make my stance known to Berk and prepared to do whatever it takes for them to see all I wanted them to two years ago.

"Daddy! You promised!" my son called out. I chuckled and got up from my seat, pushing in the chair then giving a whistle to Toothless.

"Come on, bud!" I invited as Toothless got up from his place and hurried over for me to put his saddle on, then we exited the room as I saw Brant standing there wearing his harness with two clips that would hook to Toothless's seat, so Brant didn't fall off. I wasn't worried about me; I know Toothless will dive if I fall for any reason.

"Chief," I heard Ryker address and then saw him entering the room we were. "Status report, the ship is ready and loaded up with everything you instructed," he put an arm over his chest and gave a slight bow.

"Excellent. Is the rest of the Tribe prepared for travel on the secondary boats?" I inquired.

"Eret is overseeing that order, sir. Will there be anything further?" Viggo questioned while stepping beside Ryker and giving a bow as well.

"Briefing meeting when I return from my flight with Brant. Just with you three," I stated as I saw Eret join in line with Viggo and Eret. "Head to dinner for now. We'll join afterward,"

"Understood," the three males nodded as I climbed on Toothless's back and then picked up Brant, setting him in front of me and hooking his clip cables to the saddle. I patted Toothless's neck as he roared out and bolted into the sky through the air entrance/exit. Taking a morning and night flight was mine and Toothless's favorite thing to do, catching the sunrise and sunset every day was incredible, Brant loved it too. I would teach him how to fly when he got a little older; he was going to enjoy that freedom. I know I did. The flights lasted until the sun was completely up or down, after that we would return to Drake Isle.

This island was stationed where Red Death used to live, the one that sat just an hour and a half sail to Berk. Yeah, I picked my location well, and the best part is the ash and smoke from the volcano made it easy to hide us behind a wall of fog. Everyone always sailed by and we haven't been spotted in a year. This place also housed all the dragons we've rescued since I started chiefing for the hunters and trappers. If I had to take a guess, we had a thousand or more. I did love this place, but it wasn't home. I missed being on Berk and seeing everyone even though they treated me horribly and unfairly. I missed Gobber, always knew how to make me smile and ignore the others who put me down. It would be a shock for them to learn I never died.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The flight ended as Toothless set down on the ground, and I unhooked Brant from the saddle. "Go on and eat, lil man," I told him as Brant hugged me tightly, "Love you, son," I returned it.

"Love you too, Daddy!" Brant replied and then rushed off down the cavern that led to an open room where everyone would eat. I dismounted Toothless, and we returned to my office which was another cave. My office doubled as my room, and Brant's was town the tunnel a bit more.

"Ah, welcome back, Hiccup," Eret greeted as I looked over to see Viggo, Ryker, and Eret standing at the entrance.

"Thanks. Come in, grab a seat at the table. This won't take long," I instructed while gathering up the map of Berk and notebook with it; it had all my notes about Berk since leaving. Infiltrating the island wasn't a difficult task when I used to live there. I would hide out in the cove and sneak around the village at night to listen in to conversations and get updates. When the three of them were sitting, I placed my stuff down and looked at them.

"What's the plan?" Ryker inquired.

"Get your sleep tonight because we strike Berk tomorrow morning during the raid at 6 am," I stated.

"Same as always, offer our assistance as hunters and trappers to gain entry?" Viggo asked.

"You got it. The docks are on the Eastern side of the island. From the water, you should be able to see the Great Hall. We're taking the main ship straight into port. I want the remaining four boats to stay back and wait for Toothless's signal to come forward. Also, the dragons will fly ahead to join the attack and make it bigger; I'm sure my father won't deny help from professionals. Then again, he's a stubborn guy so maybe not. If Plan A fails, we move to Plan B where I just reveal myself and stop the raid with Toothless, then move onto taking total control of Berk," I informed.

"Will they attack us when they discover you're the dragon master?" Eret wondered.

"Not with the looming threat of me bringing the dragons back to sink the island into the water. I'm sure they'll be much too surprised to find I'm alive and ride a Night Fury to do anything else but ask questions," I answered.

"Do you believe they'll submit?" Viggo questioned.

"I don't think they will have much choice with our Tribe at the ready and the dragons continuing to hover over the village," Eret reminded calmly as I nodded in agreement. "I finished getting the other ships ready, what is their purpose, chief? Can Berk support that many people?"

"I was curious about that myself, the hunters alone had two hundred and thirty members. Add that to Eret's eighty and...how many did Berk have?" Ryker pondered.

"One fifty, " I replied. "It's four-sixty, and Berk can handle it. Also, we're not all going. Main ship and crew, then four secondary ships with ten on each. The rest remain here, and there will be a switch out for guards once a week," I responded.

"Will sixty-five be enough?" Eret asked.

"Don't forget we'll also have one hundred dragons and Berk has never been raided with more than thirty-five at a time. They won't stand against a hundred or the threat of me bringing the rest of the Tribe and dragons from Drake Isle," I rolled my eyes. "It's been a while since they had a big raid. Right now, they get hit by fifteen or less twice every week. They aren't prepared for an attack of this magnitude and will be desperate enough to want help and do as told,"

"You know them well," Viggo smiled.

"I would say I need to know them this right or the plan would fail and I've worked too hard for it to go up in flames. They will learn not to judge someone based on appearance or personality," I remarked.

"Will our dragons be in the attack, Hiccup?" Ryker inquired.

"Yes, and Brant is to stay on the ship until I have the Hooligans in submission under my rule. Is that clear?" I asked.

"Crystal, Chief Hiccup. We won't let you down," the three men replied with firm nods.

"Perfect. That is all for tonight; I'm going to enjoy dinner with my son and prepare to turn in for the night. I suggest you do the same, tomorrow is the big day, and I want everything going according to plan," I stated sternly.

"It will, Chief. We'll make sure of it," Eret said, and the other two nodded again. I stood now, collecting my things.

"Good. I bid you gentleman a good night. Be up for 4 am, we sail at 4:30," I reminded before the three of them exited my office room and I took in a deep breath. This was it. I'd spent two years waiting for the day Berk sees what I'm capable of and come to regret their decision and tomorrow is the day it happens.


	5. Forced Into Submission

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

5: Forced Into Submission

(Berk)

An entire year and eight months had passed since the day Stoick, and the rest of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe learned of Hiccup's demise at seat due to dragons. Stoick must have spent two weeks after the memorial ceremony on Thor's Beach, holed up in his house, mourning the loss of his only son. Many people were feeling the regret of their mistake to cast him out of the Tribe, especially after learning the truth that Snotlout Jorgenson and Tuffnut Thorston were responsible for the forge explosion and all the other damage caused by the fire. Stoick punished them hard for a month on food storage organization, farming, fishing, wood collection, and hunting. Even then, some people thought it wasn't enough to make up for what they had done. Hiccup was the only Heir to Berk, and with him gone, a decision about what to do still had not been reached.

A few suggested that Stoick remarries and have another child because it meant he stayed the chief until said new child turned of age to take the throne. Stoick wasn't keen on marrying just to have another child, much more, the old chief was reaching his fifties soon and wasn't sure if having another child to raise for eighteen years was a swell idea. Another suggestion was for him to step down and let either the Hofferson's or Jorgenson's take to chieftainship. However, Stoick refused to allow Snotlout to become the Heir of Berk after the young adults foolish messing around is what caused Hiccup to be cast out. Letting Corey Hofferson become chief hadn't been a horrible thought until Astrid protested getting married any younger than twenty-five.

Astrid had the title of Shield Maiden, as she was the one to win the honor of killing a dragon in front of the village after completing dragon training when she was fifteen at the top of her class. Astrid was someone who worked closely with Stoick on defending the village in dragon attacks along with Spitelout and a select few others. So far, no choice had been made about a new Heir to take over Berk because Stoick knew that Fishlegs didn't like stressful situations and the Thorston twins couldn't do serious matters. Those were the only teenagers of age to take over at the moment, Stoick hadn't even begun to comb through the younger members of the Tribe with children.

At this point, Stoick was considering the idea of getting married again for the sake of having another child but not final decisions had been made, and he was keeping the idea in the back of his mind for now. Stoick missed Hiccup, the boy might have caused a lot of trouble, but in truth, it was Stoick's fault for not teaching him right from wrong or offering help. Stoick should have been a better father to Hiccup, and maybe his son would still be here if he had.

"Stoick?" Gobber addressed calmly as Stoick looked back to see his old friend making his way towards him. "Thinking about 'im again, aren't you?"

Stoick sighed heavily. "You know I am, Gobber. I could have stopped that casting out if I hadn't lost my focus with Mildew riling up the village that day. Hiccup would still be here,"

"It was a heated situation, my friend. We all regret things said, and choices made that day," Gobber tried to offer comfort.

"I'd give anything for Hiccup to be alive and I don't know what it is, but I feel like he's not gone," Stoick admitted. It had been a lingering feeling Stoick had while staring out to the blue sea before him. Stoick felt like Hiccup was still alive but couldn't explain why he felt that way.

"He lives on in you, Stoick, but it's not possible that he's still living. You heard Eirik that day; Hiccup couldn't have survived the cold waters or the dragon attack. I know what you want to believe, and I wish I could, but it's time to face the truth, my old friend; Hiccup is dead, and you need to start thinking about Berk's future," Gobber put a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"I know. I'll put some thought into it and speak to the council," Stoick nodded as Gobber walked off. Stoick prepared to leave as well, but he stopped and looked out to the calm seas of the sunset. _'Where are you, son? I refuse to believe you just...died five months after leaving here. Come home, please come back,'_ Stoick thought while turning his head up and gazing at the sky.

(Drake Isle; 4:20 am)

"Daddy, it's so early..." Brant yawned as Hiccup lifted his tired son from his bed and carried him down to the water, then onto the ship and below it where another bed was and Flarestrike.

"I know buddy, but it's time for Daddy's big move, so we have to start sailing to get there on time. Get some rest down here," Hiccup smiled kissing his forehead. Brant nodded once as Hiccup placed him down on the bed, then covered him up before going to the main deck once more. "Set sail for Berk!" he ordered. The sail dropped, and the wind caught them as they began to cut through the water, East towards Berk. The dragons were already flying that direction, Toothless leading the charge. "You reminded the others of their tasks, Viggo?"

"I did, chief. The four support boats will stay back out of Berk's waters until given the signal from Toothless to sail in," Viggo responded formally. "And Brant is to remain in the ship until total submission is achieved," he added.

"Well done," Hiccup nodded while looking out to the waters, once they exited the fog bank, it would be smooth sailing onward to the Island of Berk.

(6 am; Berk)

The raid should have been over by now, it never typically continued after the sun rose, yet, here the Hairy Hooligan's were still trying to ward off the hundred and fifteen dragons attacking them. Astrid was leading people to the Great Hall, those who were too young, old, or injured with help from Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs. Gothi was aiding in taking care of the wounded with some assistance. Stoick, Gobber, and those still able to defend and fight were doing their best, but it had been some time that they were raided this hard. The dragons were relentless in their attacks, and Stoick didn't know what to do. If he didn't think of something, the village was going to suffer and go down; the old chief couldn't allow such to befall his home.

Meanwhile, the main ship had reached Berk's waters while the other four boats hung back to wait for orders. "Commence plan A," Hiccup ordered sternly.

"Yes chief," Viggo nodded while the man steering the ship veered it into the docks where a few people were waiting.

"Welcome to Berk, strangers. What be your business?" asked one of the men catching the ropes tossed by crew members. Hiccup stayed below deck; he wasn't wearing anything to cover his face so he would stay hidden until he knew where this was going.

"We're a Tribe of Dragon Hunters and Trappers; we travel the Archipelago to help those who suffer raids such as these. Is your chief nearby we could speak with?" Viggo informed calmly.

"Well, he might be a little busy with the attack, but I'll see if we can pull him away a moment," said another dock worker who rushed off to get Stoick. Twenty minutes passed, the sun was up fully and the raid still going. The man returned with a large Viking, obviously Stoick. "Ah, there he is. Chief Stoick, these people are hunters and trappers, they help villages with raids," alerted the first man who asked what their business was.

"Chief Stoick, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Viggo Grimborn; this is my brother, Ryker and our colleague, Eret. We were sailing by and saw the attack; our boss asks us to look into all raids and offer our assistance," Viggo introduced.

"I see. So you and your members can...assist in this assault?" Stoick asked.

"With ease, my good man! We're professionals; we handle raids for a living. We merely wish to help," Viggo offered a smile.

"How come we've never heard of you before?" Spitelout inquired.

"We do a lot of work outside the Archipelago as well. It's been about two years since we've back here," Eret informed.

"Ah, a quiet group then. I don't see the harm in letting them help, Stoick. We're getting hit pretty hard, and a lot of our Tribe is down and out from wounds or exhaustion," Gobber reminded. Stoick sighed heavily as he looked back at Viggo, Eret, and Ryker.

"I'll allow it. Our raids typically don't run this long, and we haven't had a group this large before. We don't know how you run things with your line of work," Stoick stated.

"Oh, it's an exciting process. Just take us to the village square, and we'll handle it from there," Ryker insisted. Stoick nodded the crew deboarded the vessel, all but two and Hiccup. Stoick led them to the village square as the Tribe members of Hooligan glanced with curiosity and distrust of the newcomers.

"Stoick, can we trust them?" Spitelout asked.

"What's the worst that can happen? They fail, and we're still in a raid," Gobber shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready gentlemen," Stoick invited.

"Signal the chief," Viggo commanded as Eret and Ryker nodded. The three of them raised their hands over their mouths and let out a loud roar together. The sound from them made other villagers stop, and even the dragons did too. However, the dragons just flew around but ceased their attacks on the village and taking food.

"Stoick, who are these people?" Corey questioned.

"Their Dragon Hunters and Trappers, they sail around helping villages that are plagued with raids. Though, I haven't a clue in Valhalla what they're doing," Stoick shrugged while still watching. "It made the dragons stop so they must be good at their job," he added as others from the Hooligan Tribe were gathering together to watch these newcomers at work.

"So, uh, the dragons are still here," Snotlout mentioned. Astrid rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head as a figure was seen making its way towards the group of three.

"Chief," Eret, Ryker, and Viggo put their arms across their chests and bowed to the male figure who approached them.

"Now wait for a second, you never said your boss was here. Why didn't you introduce him?" Stoick asked.

"I don't need an introduction," stated Hiccup, the voice was recognized right away as Hiccup turned to face them with a grin, "You know who I am,"

"HICCUP!?" the Hooligans yelled in shock and surprise. Hiccup chuckled a little and looked up at the dragons.

"You looked surprised to see me. It's only been two years," Hiccup said. "So, still having trouble with dragons, I see. Amateurs," Hiccup remarked, ignoring the comment from his father with closed eyes and shaking his head. "Viggo," he stated.

"Yes, chief?" Viggo replied respectfully while stepping forward.

"My staff if you wouldn't mind," Hiccup held out his hand. Viggo unhooked the weapon from the back of his clothes, giving it to Hiccup then stepping back. Hiccup stepped under the dragons while raising the staff and beginning to wave it around above his head until it gave a whooshing and whistling sound. The dragons started to follow the rotation of the stick, flying in a circle following the same direction. After a few seconds, Hiccup flipped the staff once and smacked it into the ground as it rattled. The dragons stopped and hovered, looking at him.

Hiccup raised his hand and made a motion downward as the dragons slowly descended to the ground but didn't roar, snarl, growl or attack him once. The last to drop down after coming around back of the Great Hall was Toothless the Night Fury.

"Night Fury!" someone yelled as it landed before Hiccup and growled menacingly at him.

"Hiccup, get out of there!" Gobber warned with concern trying to run forward.

"Keep them back," Hiccup ordered.

"Yes sir," Eret nodded as the Draconian Tribe members formed a firm and steady line to keep the Hooligans back.

"What are you doing! The dragon will kill him, let me through!" Stoick demanded trying to push through, but Eret, Viggo, and Ryker kept him back.

"They won't hurt their savior," Ryker stated as a few people started to blink.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked. How was Hiccup a savior to the dragons?

"Just watch," Eret smiled as the all looked ahead. Hiccup stepped toward Toothless with a hand reached out, once close enough, Hiccup raised his hand up, and Toothless lifted his head, then Hiccup lowered his hand as Toothless dropped on his side while groaning contently, legs twitching happily and Hiccup crouching down to rub his belly. **(Think what Valka did to Toothless when Hiccup met his mother!)**

"He's...touching a dragon, a Night Fury and it isn't killing him?" Astrid questioned.

"Our chief is the dragon master; they will obey any command he gives and follows with the utmost loyalty. As do we all," Viggo informed.

"Toothless, up bud," Hiccup stated as he stepped back and Toothless rolled over to his paws and sat on his hind legs next to Hiccup.

"I demand an explanation! This boy isn't allowed to be here due to his casting out, fake death or not. If he doesn't leave, we have the right to kill him!" Mildew stepped forward.

"Put a cork in it old man," Gobber retorted. "Hiccup was never supposed to be cast out in the first place if you recall. It's in the-"

"In the first laws written by the third Viking Council of the Archipelago Islands. The Heir to a Tribe cannot be cast out permanently," Hiccup stated. "As for an explanation, I don't feel like explaining it right now. My reasons were my own,"

"Hiccup, for Odin's sake! You made us think you were dead!" Astrid exclaimed. "If you knew that law...then why didn't you just come back? Chief Tore of Hysteria reminded Stoick the day after you left and your Dad got your letter,"

"My reasons were my own," Hiccup said again. "Just like with why I'm here, I came with a reason. Well, for you all, it's more like a choice," he added with a sudden coldness to his voice.

"What...are you talking about?" Stoick asked slowly, not quite understanding what his son was talking about.

"Draconians. Surround and guard," Hiccup called out as he snapped his fingers. Instantly his Tribe members spread out to surround the Hooligans with their weapons out and keeping them locked in a large group.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Mildew demanded.

"Something I should have a long time ago," Hiccup remarked coldly. "Toothless," Hiccup stated firmly as Toothless stood on all fours and let Hiccup get on his back, then with a pat on the neck, Toothless charged a blast aimed for the Hooligans.

"Son. Why are you on that Night Fury's back?" Stoick asked quickly.

"First off, his name is Toothless. Secondly, he's my best friend," Hiccup replied.

"What are you doing? Cavorting with dragons? This isn't you, or at least it is not how I raised you," Stoick tried to step forward.

"Toothless, fire," Hiccup ordered as Toothless shot a blast at the ground by Stoick's feet. Stoick's eyes widened, and he stepped back. "In all fairness, you don't know who I am so you can't speak for me and my actions. You didn't raise me; you don't get to take credit for how I turned out. I set out to find my place in the world, and I have. This is me; dragon master, savior, trainer, and rider. Now, where was I? Right. Giving you an ultimatum. So; you've been at war with the dragons for three hundred years? Well, unless you submit to me, I'll let the dragons wipe out Berk,"

"I don't...understand. What are you saying?" Stoick said quietly.

"Simple. Seven generations and if you choose not to submit, then you can lose the war to your son. And don't even think about agreeing and trying to riot against me. I've got four more ships with ten Vikings each just outside Berk's waters, and three hundred and ninety-five more Tribe members a twenty-five-minute flight West of here. Oh, also, nine hundred more dragons there as well. By all means..." Hiccup chuckled with a dark smirk, "test me," he dared.

"Why are you this way, lad?" Gobber asked.

"I vowed it the day I entered the forest," Hiccup pulled a dagger from behind his belt and threw it down to the ground by Stoick's feet. "One day you would all see what I'm capable of and regret your decision. Today is that day so what's it gonna be, Hairy Hooligans? Live under my rule or watch Berk go up in flames then sink to the bottom of the ocean?" he asked. Stoick looked at the others, then back up at Hiccup before sighing and closing his eyes.

"We'll do as you say, Hiccup. The Hairy Hooligans submit to you and will obey under your leadership," Stoick replied.

"Smart choice. Toothless, give the signal bud," Hiccup smiled now. Toothless lifted his head and fired a purple blast into the sky. "Viggo. Ryker. Eret. Escort the Hooligans to the Great Hall, I do believe it's time for breakfast, and we can go over how I run my Tribe," he ordered.

"Right away, Chief Hiccup," the three men replied.

"The rest of you, settle the dragons in and secure the village. When the other four ships arrive, secure the island with a water perimeter. Five per ship, the rest stay on land. Clear?" Hiccup stated firmly.

"Yes, sir!" the men saluted then broke off from guarding the Hooligan Tribe in a ring of weapons.

"Oh, Chief. What about Brant?" asked of the Draconian members. Now the Hooligans wondered who the hell Brant was.

"Let him sleep for now. It's been a long night, when he wakes up you can escort him to the Great Hall, Colden." Hiccup said.

"Got it. I'll let Ander and Bjorn on the ship know," Colden responded. Hiccup nodded as he directed Toothless to the Great Hall while Viggo, Eret, and Ryker were leading the Hooligan members there as well. No one understood what was going on anymore. For starters; Hiccup was alive. Following that they now discovered Hiccup was a dragon rider, trainer, savior, rider; a king of the beasts. On top of that, Hiccup was best friends with a Night Fury named Toothless, an odd name for a dragon that is considered the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Also, Hiccup had just demanded them to do as he said by threatening them with their island being torn to shreds, burned, then sunk into the sea. What other choice did they have but to listen to him? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. However, none of the Hooligan Tribe members felt it was going to be _good_ when they were all just forced into submission.


	6. First Day

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

 **[Author's Note;** _For any of those concerned with_ _slower than usual_ _updates, I do apologize. I know I had a habit of uploading at least two chapters a day in the past, but that was before I had a job. I now work 30 hours a week in addition to being a full-time wife and mother. I do my best with the updates, so I am sorry that the chapters aren't getting out as fast as before. Please be patient and bear with me. Thank you. -Nightstar._ **]**

6: First Day

All in just a few hours the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk learned that Hiccup was alive, a dragon master, and now their chief because he forced them to do as he said or risk Berk being burned than at the bottom of the ocean. FroFor any m what they understood so far now that they were under Hiccup's command; Hiccup had a thousand or more dragons in total, more Tribe members at his base island, and now other men coming in from the ocean on ships Hiccup had docked there. Nothing made sense anymore; Hiccup never used to be this way, so cruel and forceful towards them. No matter that trouble Hiccup got in, or the scoldings and teasings, he kept a smile on his face and now there was nothing but grins and smirking which was scary for them to see.

At the moment, they were all being led to the Great Hall for what Hiccup said was breakfast; it didn't seem like he was heartless to them but something was different based on his words alone of saying they were going to see what he was capable of and regret their choice. Thus far, it appeared that Hiccup knew about the law saying he couldn't be cast out but what the Hooligans didn't know was why he didn't just come back unless he only recently just learned of it? That was all the Hooligan Tribe could think of for now. It seemed they would find out more upon reaching the Hall.

"File in and sit down somewhere. Food will be out soon so while we wait, let us go over a few rules, shall we?" Hiccup stated clearly as he flew over their heads on Toothless and landed by the chief's chair then dismounted from his dragon's back. Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest, and Toothless sat back on his hind legs next to him as everyone came in and found a seat close by to hear Hiccup. The last thing they wanted to do was aggravate him when he had so much power to destroy them.

"Rules! Stoick, are we going to just let this happen! Follow the command of a boy who threatened to sink the island!?" Mildew shouted.

"It doesn't matter, Mildew. It was an ultimatum, and I chose the safer option," Stoick remarked.

"He's not the chief, you are! Do something about him; you're his father!" Mildew demanded. Hiccup rolled his eyes with a scoff and snapped his fingers, Toothless shot a blast at the old man's head, knocking his helmet off. "HEY! Your dragon could have killed me!"

"If I wanted you dead, believe me, you would be. I feel the Tribe won't object because you are single-handedly the most irritating person I've have had the displeasure of knowing and everyone would be better off and happier with you gone. Step out of line again, Mildew, and I will kill you myself," Hiccup warned coldly. Mildew grumbled a bit but stayed quiet nevertheless. "Now then. Rules; Everyone will be in their homes by the time the sun sinks below the horizon. Up and out by after the sun rises above the same line unless directed otherwise."

"You're giving us a curfew?" Astrid questioned slowly.

"Indeed I am. It will be beneficial to the guards not to have anyone in their way for patrols. The second rule, if one of my men gives you orders, you will follow or face the consequences. You are to act as I gave the order personally. Next. I expect things done when told to do them. For example; if you're working on storing food and I say to stop and do something else, that is a 'drop everything and do it now' order. Following so far?" Hiccup asked as a few nodded.

"Good! Don't attack my dragons. If you do, well, I'll let them be the judge of your punishment for doing so. Whatever they do will be far worse than what I do," Hiccup stated as a few people bit back.

"How do you know they won't hurt us?" someone asked.

"And how can we trust they won't start it. We should have the right to defend ourselves," Corey Hofferson inquired cautiously.

Hiccup sighed. "Let me explain it the easiest way I can. The dragons have never meant intentional harm on humans; these were their lands before we sailed here and took over. Also, it wasn't their will to raid; they were controlled to do so by their leader,"

"So, you then?" Fishlegs mentioned.

"I became the dragon master after defeating their previous ruler, Red Death. A huge Stoker Class dragon that lived in the corona of a volcanic island, hour and a half sail from here. I believe, Dad, it was the Dragon's Nest you have been searching for. You were always close but never sailed past the fog barrier beyond Helheim's Gate. Toothless and I did it, we saved the dragons under its control and then they have chosen to follow us since. That was... I don't know less than a year ago, happened after I turned eighteen but before turning nineteen. The Draconian Tribe is based on that island now; we call it Drake Isle, pretty cozy too." Hiccup shrugged.

"How big are we talking?" Gobber wondered.

"Ryker, where's my book of dragons?" Hiccup asked. "It was on your list of items to grab,"

"I have it in Tidalwave's saddlebag; he's outside with the others. Shall I retrieve it for you?" Ryker replied. Hiccup gave a single nod to him as Ryker bowed his head and rushed out to get what Hiccup asked for.

"Right, as we wait for that to arrive. Where was I?" Hiccup tapped his chin.

"Don't hurt your dragons, sir," Eret reminded.

"Ah yes, thank you, Eret. Next rule, you can call me Hiccup, Chief, or Sir. I care not which, just don't be disrespectful about it and we won't have a problem. Things can run smoothly, or they can be rough, my mood depends alone on how you treat me," Hiccup informed. Toothless gave a little warble to Hiccup now, "Of course, bud. Don't worry; I didn't forget," Hiccup rubbed his head with a smile.

"You can understand him?" Stoick asked.

"His noises and gestures, its...the bond we share. Best friends, partners, allies, whatever you want to call it. That's what he reminded me about; the dragons are quite playful and curious, so they'll be wandering about the village daily to see what everyone is up to and possibly help too. As long as you don't make them feel threatened, you don't have to worry. Like now, Toothless here is a Night Fury yet, he's showing no signs of anything you believed a Night Fury to have. Of course, if you hurt me at all, he'll turn you into a scorch mark on the ground in seconds flat. Other than that, you have nothing to fear about dragons," Hiccup shrugged.

"Chief Hiccup, if I may suggest sir?" Viggo raised his hand a little.

"Continue?" Hiccup invited.

"Perhaps in light of the situation that Berk doesn't know dragons as we do, you should show them the same way you showed us when we found you? If they are to live among them, we should show them how to do so?" Viggo offered.

"Huh. You know, I like that. An excellent idea, Viggo. My trusted advisor and good friend has made a valid point. You've been at war for hundreds of years with dragons, believing them to be nothing more than mindless beasts who destroy. If you are truly to understand that this is not what they are, you must see for yourself. So, effective immediately, I am going to convert the kill ring into a training academy, and if anyone wants to take a whack at seeing the bond between a dragon and human first hand, I invite you to come and do so. Provided you have no other work and ask me first. All dragon training goes through me because, well, hello; I trained a Night Fury," Hiccup stated.

"How do we know they'll take to us?" Astrid wondered.

"All you need is to give your full trust," Eret mentioned.

"We can worry about that later; I'll let you when the academy will be operational. Oh, on announcements. I will ask that you all report to the Great Hall after breakfast and before after dinner. If there are some for midday, I'll summon you to the village square. Also, you are free to eat at home for meals as I will be integrating a new system for food distribution in the coming week," Hiccup informed.

Ryker hurried back in with large book tucked under his arm and handed it to Hiccup. "It's heavier than I remember," Ryker panted a bit.

"I added more before we left. Thank you," Hiccup replied as Ryker stood Viggo and Eret.

"That's your dragon manual!?" Fishlegs squealed, even Gobber looked excited which Hiccup expected.

"Sure is. Every dragon species known to humans along with their habitat, mating, food source, etc. I got it all. It took about a year to do and still adding as I go along," Hiccup smiled putting the book down beside him.

"Can we see?" Gobber asked.

"After I'm done with rules. So, number six is treating me how you want to be treated. Like with above, I won't tolerate disobedience or disrespect. Rule seven, there will be no telling me what to do, I tell you what to do. Now, there's only one rule left and perhaps one of the biggest because if anyone breaks it...they are dead to me," Hiccup said sternly with serious eyes.

"As in, cast out or...?" Ruffnut pushed.

"As in I will kill you mercilessly. Under no circumstance is ANYONE to talk bad about or hurt-" Hiccup was cut off by the doors being opened quickly, and a five-year-old rushed right down the center aisle towards Hiccup, who crouched down and the boy ran straight into his arms as Hiccup lifted him up and held him. "...my son," he finished his sentence gently. The room went silent with wide eyes. Hiccup had a son!? HOW? WHEN!?

"Daddy, I was so afraid. I woke up, and you were gone," the young boy whimpered out while burying his face into Hiccup's neck.

"Hey, ssh. It's okay, buddy. I'm here; I didn't go far. Just talking to the newest members of the Tribe is all," Hiccup soothed while rubbing the child's back. Two guards rushed in panting as Hiccup looked at them.

"We're sorry, Chief, he just bolted off the ship so fast when he woke up," said one of them.

"It's alright, boys. I did say he could come here when he finally got up. I got him from here, return to your posts please," Hiccup stated. The two nodded and left, shutting the doors behind them. "No need to be scared, Brant. I promise you'll always have me, and I'm not going anywhere,"

"Okay, Daddy. Why is it so dark in here? It's light outside," Brant asked while pulling his head off Hiccup's shoulder and wiping his eyes as Hiccup smiled and kissed his forehead before moving Brant onto his side and holding him there.

"It's always dark in the Great Hall. Wanna tell Toothless to light it up a bit more?" Hiccup asked as Brant nodded his head, then reached over to rub Toothless's face, earning a croon of delight.

"Toothless, will you make it brighter please?" Brant asked while pointing to the center fire ring. Toothless licked Brant's cheek; he giggled as Toothless blasted a purple beam into the fire, it burst a moment then settled and ignited the fire more, making it brighter in the Hall. Now everyone could see Brant better and had so many questions but decided to wait for now. "Can we go play?"

"Well, Daddy has a lot of work to do today, son. We have to get settled still, unpack the ships, take inventory, start building. But, I bet if you ask Uncle Ryker and Eret, they'll take you to play for a bit while Daddy does all this and then I promise we can play before it gets dark, okay? And take our night flight on Toothless," Hiccup told him.

"You pinky promise?" Brant asked unsurely. Hiccup laughed a little and held up his pinky to his son who then did the same as the two connected.

"Cross my heart, kiddo," Hiccup told him as the two pressed their foreheads together.

"Would you like me to go as well, Hiccup?" Viggo inquired.

"No, thank you. I need you here, Viggo. Eret and Ryker can handle him. Toothless, you can go too and help Flarestrike get used to things," Hiccup informed his dragon. Toothless gave the nod and had Hiccup put Brant on his back in the saddle then the two headed for the door with Eret and Ryker following closely behind.

"Okay, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Stoick demanded.

"What was rule seven, Dad?" Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest with a look of irritation in his eyes.

Stoick lowered his head with a sigh. "You tell us what to do, not the other way around,"

"So you did hear me and chose not to listen. Not much has changed I see. Oh well, still there's time," Hiccup muttered with a sigh of his own. "I suppose since breakfast is made, I can give you an explanation but only what I deem you need or deserve to know," he added. Some of Hiccup's men went around placing down the spread of food on the tables, and people began to eat, they stayed quiet and watched Hiccup whispering with Viggo about a few things.

"Well, this isn't so bad," Ruffnut mentioned while sitting with Tuffnut, Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

"But it's weird. Why would Hiccup just come back and demand us to be under his rule?" Snotlout asked.

"Who knows, he said he has his reasons, and maybe we'll learn those when he talks to us. For now, I think we should be grateful he isn't cold when he has the right to after how we all treated him," Gobber informed them. Finally, Viggo stepped back and kept his arms at his sides in a relaxed position as Hiccup faced the Tribe with a calm expression on his face.

"Alright then, I suppose it's story time," Hiccup announced as everyone stayed quiet and paid attention while eating. "I'll start from the day I was cast out to the cove because that's where I met my dragon. Toothless was in hiding, in the cave passage that leads down to Thor's Beach, after I had got into the cove, he jumped out at me but I told him I wouldn't hurt him and he didn't attack me. I ended up giving him some of the fish I had, and he seemed content, I noticed his wing was hurt, so I made a splint for it to heal. I started telling him that he was lucky to be free and could fly away when his wing was better. Then he used his head to motion to me and his back. I got the picture; he was telling me to come with him when he left. I figured what the hell, why prolong the inevitable casting from the island in six months. After that we just...became best friends, he would hide in the caves if any of you showed up," he began.

"Wow, that's the first I've ever heard of a Night Fury not attacking," Fishlegs beamed.

"I suppose it's because Night Furies are a rare species, very few still exist and nearly impossible to find. Toothless was one of the dragons under Red Death's control, when he got hurt by the village and landed in the cove to heal, I suppose the controlled effect wore off, and that's why he was able to think for himself. Not entirely sure but that's my theory on it. Anyway, the next big thing to happen was that a month later, we were preparing to leave together. I did all I could to gather materials for trade with Johann because he had stuff I needed to survive with. Weapons, leathers, food, compass, paper, pencil, etc. At the five week mark of being cast out, you had a raid, and I left with Toothless before the sun rose,"

"How did the both of you fit on a rowboat?" Astrid wondered.

"We didn't. That was a ploy; I sent a rowboat Southwest with a letter for you to follow. Toothless and I went North past Visithug, we were flying. Well, me on his back," Hiccup shrugged.

"That's why you said you were already past the boundary," Gobber realized now.

"Exactly. So, sometime after that, I got captured by Eret and his trappers. They wanted answers about why I was riding a dragon, and I told them, even gave a demonstration that dragons weren't what they thought. Their decision was to let me teach them what I knew about dragons, so I started staying with them. Once I got them their bonded dragons, we knew that all of you could be out searching for me. I had Toothless mangle up a dead body of another member who had died due to illness, put my old clothes on him and destroyed a rowboat that I carved the Berk seal into, that ship was found by the Visithugs and you were informed that I had died at sea," Hiccup explained.

"How did...you know we were told that?" Stoick inquired.

"I was watching. Believe me; I've never been far from Berk. I've been watching everything for over a year carefully, planning the day I return to show you what I'm capable of. So with you believing I was dead, I knew I was free to continue my work. I found the dragon's nest, took on the leader there with Toothless and saved the dragons, they've been following me since," Hiccup continued.

"Then what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, after all that, we moved our base to that island and called it Drake Isle. The final piece of this story is how I met Brant, my son. Originally, he is from Uglithug with the name of Brant Raske, and his parents were killed in an attack on that island by Murderous Mountains Tribe. No one wanted to take care of Brant, so they sent him adrift, and I found him, just six months ago around the time I turned nineteen. In the start, when he told me what happened, I said I'd take care of him like an older brother, but one of the nights I tucked him into bed, he called me 'daddy' so after that, I just adopted him as Brant Haddock. He'll be turning six during the time on Snoggletog," Hiccup explained.

"So that's it? You haven't done much the last two years except take over another Tribe and take a kid that isn't yours," Mildew retorted.

"That child was sent off his island and left alone to die; he did nothing wrong to deserve that fate so yes, I took him in because I know how that feels. To be cast out because no one wants me around even though I didn't do anything wrong. It's in your eyes, you know I didn't start that fire. You know who did, though, the truth came out after I left," Hiccup sneered angrily.

"For the record, Hiccup didn't take over our Tribe, we elected him the chief because he showed us a new way of life that involved peace for both sides," Viggo mentioned with a sigh.

"I know everything that has happened on this island in the last two years; I used to sneak into the village at night for recon. Need to know facts when planning a hostile take over," Hiccup stated.

"I refuse to live the rest of my life under this menace! He just admitted to taking over the island people, are we going to stand for this _hiccup_ ruling over us?! I say we rise abo-" Mildew began then stopped when a dagger struck his throat out of nowhere. No one stabbed Mildew, but eyes trailed from the dagger over to Hiccup's outstretched hand. The old man hit his knees and coughed a few times, blood coming out as well.

"I warned you not to step out of line again, or I would kill you and my rule is not to be disrespectful or disobedient. Since you don't want to live the rest of your life under me, well, then your life ends here," Hiccup said in a cold voice with emotionless eyes. Mildew's breathing halted at that moment as he fell forward, dead. Hiccup scoffed now with a distinct look of irritation on his face. "Perhaps the rest of you will take that as your example not to riot against me or break my rules because you could very well meet the same fate," he retorted out. No one could believe it. Hiccup killed someone, right in front of them and didn't even seem to care.

"Finish your meals and get outside for work. The guards will station you where the chief wants you to be," Viggo ordered as two guards came in and removed Mildew's body. Afraid to aggravate Hiccup, the Hooligan's continued to eat in silence with no one making eye contact with Hiccup at all. The scariest thing about all this was that this was only the first day of Thor only knew how much more they had to endure with Hiccup as their new chief.


	7. Starting To See

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

7: Starting To See

Two months had passed since Hiccup returned and took control of Berk with his men and the dragons. It was now December, nearing the time Vikings would celebrate Snoggletog. Surprisingly, Hiccup didn't refuse to let the Tribe celebrate the annual holiday. Hiccup's men put up decorations and secured things if the weather got bad. In truth, a lot of Hiccup's changes made Berk better for everyone. So far, Hiccup had tripled the standard food storage, reinforced the homes to withstand the harsh winter, and kept the Tribe safe.

Another change was how Hiccup set things up for people to take food and eat at their homes instead of in the Great Hall together. There was a market set up in the village square now; villagers would sell a variety of foods or materials at different stands that Hiccup built for them to use. It was a large wooden structure with a roof for shade and awnings to keep things dry if it rained or snowed. Also, Hiccup had these built with doors and windows to close up at the end of the night.

All the foods got returned to the storage house before dinner so Hiccup could have his workers take inventory and then that number would decide when his fishers, farmers, wood collectors, and hunters would go out to bring in more to keep the stock up. Throughout the day, the villagers could trade or use gold to pay for their items, and of course, Hiccup arranged for certain people to be the shopkeeper. It was best so that all the work didn't fall on one member. Hiccup had assigned these jobs to the teenagers between the ages of fifteen and nineteen.

How this process worked; Hiccup would unlock the storage shed in the morning and keep four people on rotation for the day to have them watch what was taken out. Those same four villagers also provided Hiccup with a final report before dark when curfew started. The different shops were for vegetables, fruits, bread, leathers, furs, blankets, pillows, building tools, weapons, armor, shields, and household objects such as pans, cooking utensils, eating utensils, storage containers, etc.

Trader Johann came to Berk three times a month and still made requests for Hiccup to gather things for him that others wanted and were willing to pay well to obtain. Hiccup was happy to help, and the villagers had taken notice that strangely enough, Berk was doing better than ever before with Hiccup being the chief. Some had already begun to love having him as their leader and were okay with the fact he threatened to destroy the island if Stoick hadn't agreed to hand over control. The biggest adjustment was getting used to having the dragons around all the time.

However, as Hiccup had stated the first day; as long as nobody gave the dragons a reason to be hostile, they weren't. Truthfully, they were docile and helpful too. Many times the dragons were seen assisting the villagers. Gobber even had a Gronckle friend in the forge with him, keeping the fire lit and providing the blacksmith with lava for producing Gronckle Iron; a metal that was stronger and lighter than anything the Hooligans had ever seen before. The villagers had seen the strength of Gronckle Iron first hand with Hiccup's weapon he called 'Inferno.'

This object doubled as both a sword and explosive gas. To be specific, the blade portion was merely an outline of a sword created from Gronckle Iron and extended from inside of the handle and had the ability to catch fire with the help of Monstrous Nightmare gel. The secondary defense if it could be named that, was the green Hideous Zippleback gas that emitted from the other end of the weapon's handle. It appeared Hiccup had a method of extracting the gas into airtight canisters, and loading them into Inferno. When he used this side of his creation, the gas released and a button sparked it to create an explosion. Sadly, the villagers were finding that Hiccup's inventions were incredible and perhaps if they haven't given him so much trouble, they would have seen this ability before now.

All in all, things were not horrible with Hiccup as Berk's chieftain. It was interesting because Hiccup was the legitimate Heir to the island, with him back and the chief, he's doing what he would have been if not for the unlawful casting out two years ago. At eighteen, Hiccup would have started training under his father, and likely taken over at nineteen or twenty as most successors to a leader would. As everyone had come to find out, Hiccup became chief of the Dragon Hunters and Trappers around the time he turned eighteen with no training at all because things did not get ruled under standard Viking laws due to Hiccup integrating dragons into their everyday lives.

Now, Hiccup had become the chief of Berk three months before he turns twenty-years-old and aside from the fact that Hiccup killed Mildew in cold blood on that first day, he was an incredible leader for the Tribe. In the long run, nobody blamed Hiccup for killing Mildew. Hiccup had been more than fair with the warning not to test him, and Mildew pushed. It was scary and shocking to see Hiccup murder someone and without touching them either. Hiccup flung that dagger with such precision and didn't show an ounce of emotion when he did it either. Also, Hiccup left everyone else with the same warning not to push the limits of his patience. This far, no one had.

Today was going to be an exciting day because the training arena was finally ready to be used for if anyone in the Hooligan Tribe wanted to see how life was with a dragon at their side, to learn about their true nature and train them. Hiccup decided to make that his last project of settling in, the firsts were to build new homes to support his Draconian Tribe. Those homes got created for the purpose of Hiccup's Tribe members who stayed on Berk consistently such as Eret, Viggo, and Ryker. The other people of the Draconian Tribe alternated every two weeks of who was on Berk and who stayed on Drake Isle. For those people, Hiccup had a large structure designed to hold sixty people at once.

This establishment was known as; The Home Away From Home Inn, cheesy name but it worked because that's what it was after all. A suitable place for visiting chieftains or the guards of Berk to sleep and eat. It was built to be three floors, holding ten rooms on the left and right for all three levels. The bedrooms were simple; a bed, two nightstands on either side of the bed, then sliding doors closet on the wall. There was also some shelves and a desk with paper and charcoal pencils. In addition to that for the Inn, there was a washroom on each section and dining area for the guests or Draconian members to eat their food. That alone took a month to construct.

Hiccup was living at Stoick's house with Brant. Viggo, Eret, and Ryker were sharing a home that sat on the forest edge next to Stoick's place. The only other significant structure that got built was the stables for the dragons that had bonded with a human. Toothless and Flarestrike were in stables connected to Stoick's residence. Flamewing, Tidalwave, and Skullcrusher had their stables off of their owner's house. The rest of the bonded dragons were staying in the newest addition to Berk, the area that sat over the water and built into the side of rock containing the Great Hall. It was the perfect place for the dragons because it was large and secure with hundreds of tunnels that got converted into little nesting areas for the dragons. The water class dragons stayed in the underwater tunnels and the dragons not bonded had free reign in the woods.

The time now was a little after sunrise, the end of the village curfew when everyone was allowed out of their homes to start the work day with Hiccup overseeing it all or helping if need be. Unlike what everyone had expected him to be like, he was the complete opposite and friendly too. The Hooligans still hadn't the faintest idea what Hiccup meant when he said they would see what he was capable of, and that's why he took over. Nobody figured could determine what they were supposed to be seeing. Was it the fact Hiccup had always been able to handle these kinds of things? If that was the goal, everyone could see it.

Either way, a lot of the Tribe wondered if Hiccup was waiting for them to see whatever it was he was going for, then he'd leave again. Everyone wanted him to stay, they liked how Hiccup ran the village, and it was incredible to see he could do it having no training whatsoever. At the moment, everyone was gathering to the training arena where Hiccup asked everyone the night before to come to after curfew ended for the reveal and announcement of it officially being open. Walking over the bridge, we saw Hiccup standing there with Toothless beside him and Brant on his shoulders. Viggo and the others were evidently doing other jobs for him since they couldn't be seen.

"Good morning, Hooligans," Hiccup greeted with a smile.

"Mornin', chief!" Gobber replied as a few others just smiled or waved, some were still waking up.

"I trust everyone had a decent nights sleep?" Hiccup inquired looking around the crowd.

"Little chilly," Ruffnut answered.

"But bearable thanks to the jars of Nightmare gel you provided to keep the fires going longer without needing more wood," Corey Hofferson added in.

"I'm glad it helps and cuts back on some logs used," Hiccup responded. "Right then. Took two months but at last the arena has been fully renovated. Hairy Hooligans, I welcome you to the Berk Dragon Training Academy. The location will be used to train anyone about dragons, different from what you learned in the past. Also, it will double as the spot where anyone over the age of fifteen can bond with a dragon, then learn to train and fly it," he announced proudly.

"Who would be doing the training?" Snotlout wondered.

"To just learn about dragons, Eret shall be your teacher. For bonding, training, riding, you're stuck with me. And due to size constraints of the arena, there will be two classes and no more than ten at a time," Hiccup informed.

"So, is there going to be a sign-up or anything for this since there are training session limits?" Gobber questioned.

"First come, first serve and you have to ask me. I'll determine who is ready and who isn't. Dragon training is hard work because they are not your pets, they will become your allies, partners, best friend in the world. A lot goes into learning about them, bonding to one, training it to follow commands, and riding," Hiccup enlightened.

"In that case, I want to give it a go!" Fishlegs raised his hand eagerly.

"Me too!" Gobber chimed in.

"I...might as well try too. After all, they'll be with us a good long while so best to learn how to live with them," Stoick nodded.

"What are you interested in doing? Learning about or bonding, training, and riding?" Hiccup asked.

"I know a lot about dragons already so the second one you said," Fishlegs said, and Gobber put his hand up for that option too.

"Same for me!" Astrid raised her hand now. "I-If you don't mind that is?"

"It's fine. I know you're a hard worker, Astrid," Hiccup responded as he brought Brant down off his shoulders and Toothless began to play with him.

"Can the three of us do join too?" Ruffnut inquired motioning to herself, Tuffnut, and Snotlout.

"You, yes. You two, on the other hand, I'm not so sure. You're well known for screwing things up and blaming others," Hiccup retorted firmly.

"We said we were sorry for that," Tuffnut muttered.

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest with a scoff. "An apology only means something if you prove it. Regardless if it has been two years, you knew you messed up back then and never stepped forward to admit to your fault, and I took the fall for it because everyone blamed me. And to this day, you two idiots continue to cause trouble. I've gotten more than one complaint about your childish antics around the village,"

"We promise to be good and do anything you say!" Snotlout pleaded.

"I'm the chief, you have to do whatever I say anyway," Hiccup rolled his eyes. Hiccup sighed heavily with closed eyes now, "You get one chance. Understand me? ONE,"

"We understand! Thank you, Chief Hiccup!" Snotlout and Tuffnut praised.

"Yeah, yeah. You seven are in Dragon Training with me; we'll start after Snoggletog," Hiccup informed.

"Yes, sir!" the seven new trainees replied to him.

"Good then. That's all the announcements for this morning so let's get started and our jobs for the day," Hiccup informed as he got on Toothless's back and pulled Brant over to sit in front of Hiccup, then Toothless took to the sky. The teenagers were excited; they were going to get to learn how to bond, train, and ride dragons soon! Snoggletog was only three weeks away and Brant's birthday was a few days before the annual holiday! None of them could wait.

(A Month Later)

Snoggletog and Brant's sixth birthday were a blast! Hiccup went all out for his son's party too. Hiccup had his men prepare a decent dinner for everyone in the Great Hall and got Brant a couple of gifts from him. Few new outfits, and some toys. Among the gifts was a wooden sword and shield, something Brant had been asking to have. It was a beautiful day and night; Hiccup invited the entire village to celebrate his son's birthday with them. It was nice, Hiccup including them when he didn't have too. Stoick even got something for Brant; it was a helmet to wear when he played with the sword and shield. Good time all around.

Next was the annual holiday; Snoggletog. The gift from Hiccup was that he extended the curfew time at night to children under ten had to be in bed at 8 pm. Eleven to fourteen in bed by 10 pm. Fifteen to seventeen by midnight. Eighteen-year-olds and beyond could stay up as late as they wanted as long as they were in their houses and not disturbing others. Hiccup also, gave everyone the day off for the day before and day of Snoggletog. After that, it was back to work though. Nobody minded, Hiccup had been more than fair with giving them two days off and letting everyone have fun.

Things had returned to normal in the village; everyone up after sunrise and working. However, for seven members of the Hooligan Tribe, it was their first day of Dragon Training! Hiccup instructed for them to meet him at the academy gates for 9 am after breakfast and announcements were over. Also, Hiccup had to do his daily check-ins with the different work groups for the island, including patrol.

"He should be here by now," Snotlout mumbled while sitting down on the stone ground outside of the arena.

"Hiccup is the chief, Snotlout. There are other things to take care of," Stoick rolled his eyes with a sigh. Before anything else could get said, Toothless streamed in and landed with Hiccup on his back, the young chieftain looking anything but happy. "Something wrong, son?"

"Yeah, you don't look too happy today, Gobber added in.

"I'm okay; it was just a long night," Hiccup informed.

"You looked fine a little while ago during announcements?" Fishlegs mentioned.

"Well, that was before my son got sick an hour ago," Hiccup replied.

"Little fella' not feeling good?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup nodded. "I was getting ready to take him to Ryker, and Brant said his stomach hurt and then five seconds later, he threw up a few times. When it passed, I checked him for a fever which he has still and finally took him to Gothi. She says he'll be okay, just needs some rest and water. Gothi doesn't think it will take more than a day or two for him to recover," Hiccup enlightened.

"Poor kid," Ruffnut and Astrid frowned.

"Brant was sleeping when I left, and then I had clean up the mess at the house before doing check-ins and coming here so, sorry for being late," Hiccup told them.

"It's all right, Hiccup. You were just doing your job as a father and chief. I would have done the same," Stoick stated. "We can start when he's feeling better if you want?"

"No, it's fine. I've got Eret and Viggo watching him until we finish this. Today, I just want to get through bonding and you giving them names if you manage to bond at all. I still have other things to do so we'll spend two hours here and see what we get done," Hiccup told them calmly.

"We're ready when you are, laddie," Gobber stated firmly. Hiccup took a breath as he pulled the lever to open the gate of the academy and then led them inside slowly. The cage was off the top, so the looked up to see dragons flying around.

"Do it, Toothless," Hiccup commanded, and Toothless let out a roar to some of the dragons halted and flew in, landing next behind Hiccup as he put his hands up to calm them down. "First rule of dragon training; no sudden movements because they aren't used to you,"

"Got it. What's the second rule?" Astrid wondered.

"Do not, under any circumstances, raise your weapons. I want you to pull them out and slowly place them on the ground, then kick them away," Hiccup instructed. As told to do, the seven Hooligan members tossed their weapons cautiously as the dragons seemed to calm down a little. "Very good. Next, I'm going to step back and let them more acquainted. All you need to do is stand still and let them sniff around or nudge. It's how they choose to trust you, and they occasionally pick their trainer too," he added.

The group nodded as Hiccup stepped off to the side and let the six dragons start to make their way around the humans, sniffing them then moving on. "That's it, don't be afraid. I promise they won't hurt you; they're just getting to know you better. Give them your trust, and they will give you theirs," he added after a few moments.

(Two Hours Later)

The seven Tribe member successfully bonded to a dragon! Hiccup could not have been happier or prouder that it went so smoothly. Well, except for Snotlout having some trouble with his male Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang. Other Dragon/Human bonds that got formed today were; Astrid with a female Deadly Nadder called Stormfly. The twins were sharing a male Hideous Zippleback; left side is belonging Tuffnut with the name of Belch and right side to Ruffnut, called Barf.

Stoick bonded with a male Thunderdrum he now calls Thornado. Fishlegs got paired with Meatlug, a female Gronckle. Finally, Gobber became best friends with Grump, a male Hotburple. Hiccup was glad it all worked out, but now he was exhausted and still had so much to do. Hiccup instructed they could let their dragons roam with them, but if anyone attempted to ride without training, he would take them away. Understanding the rules everyone agreed, and Hiccup left with Toothless to get his other required jobs done for the day. One is to check on his son.

For the Hooligans, as they walked around with their newly bonded dragons, they watched Hiccup work with helping out, solving problems, fixing things, and more. It was shocking, and it was their understanding that Hiccup had always been capable of doing the things he was, but they never gave him a chance, never accepted him. On Hiccup's side of things, he saw them watching and almost grinned because they were finally starting to see the truth he wanted them to see.


	8. Unexpected

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

8: Unexpected

=Hiccup's POV=

I had to admit; things were going fantastic with me as chief of Berk. I had doubts, in the beginning, thinking that the Hooligans would turn on me and riot because I took over forcefully with my Tribe and the dragons. However, I was wrong for once. The Hairy Hooligans agreed without a fight and ever since I killed Mildew for giving me trouble, no one has dared challenge my authority. I had officially been in control of Berk for five months and I even just celebrated my twentieth birthday at the end of last month.

The last three months since Snoggletog had been decent. My father, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were doing great with their dragon training. We just began to get into the flying segment of the class, and I knew it would take some time for them to get used to being on the back of a dragon and doing aerial moves and formations but otherwise, they were fast learners and worked hard in the two-hour classes we had every day.

The village was doing well too. The food stock was high; we had two sources of getting supplies, those being trade items and gold. The weather was getting warmer; I already issued the order for the farmers to start preparing the fields for planting next month so we could get a head start on the vegetables growing and possibly double the amount we bring in. Our summer ran from April to September; it was only mid-March now. Winter months were October to February; March was the in between where it wasn't too cold or too hot, but in truth, the temperature always seemed cold, just warm enough to let the fruit, vegetables, and grains grow.

Eret had his hands full with teaching three classes a day for dragons, people who wanted to learn about the different species and all the facts they could know about them. I had given Eret my dragon manual to teach them, but he always gave it back for safe keeping at the end of the day when his classes were over. Viggo remained faithfully by my side, awaiting orders and going where I needed him to. Ryker, I had placed in charge of the guards, checking in with them and making sure the island was secure. Everyone in the Archipelago knew I was alive now and that we worked with dragons.

Suffice it to say, we had a lot of people who wanted to wage war, but I quickly shut them down by reminding them that my work with the dragons stopped their raids and made life better for everyone. Nobody could argue with me after that, yet, they still kept their distance from Berk unless they needed to be here. I extended the offer to teach them about life with dragons, but they were still undecided for the time being.

Did I mention that Brant was feeling better? Back in December when he got sick, the illness lasted three days and then after that the poor thing got a cold. In fact, the whole village ended up sick with a cold but at different times in the course of December to February. And sadly, I happened to be the last to get it because I'm sick and trying to get work done but I'm tired and feel weak. Nobody knew I was sick; I wanted to hide it but, that was becoming increasingly harder to do. Also, I didn't think I had just a cold; mine was feeling something closer to a stomach bug.

At the moment, I was walking around the island with Toothless next to me. Unfortunately, it bothered my stomach a lot to fly, so I found it best to walk for now. It was time for the training session of my class, more work with flying and I had this weird feeling it wasn't going to end well when I tried to get into the air.

"Chief?" I heard Viggo ask as I glanced over at him. "Forgive my wondering, but are you okay? You don't seem yourself today," he mentioned.

"I'm all right, Viggo. I suppose I just didn't get enough sleep last night," I replied to him. I heard a roll of thunder and looked up to see the darkened clouds coming over Berk with flashes of light inside.

"Looks like a bad storm," Viggo stated. Sadly, I had to agree with him. The wind was already picking up and knocking over anything not secured down; buildings were creaking and teetering if not stabilized by something stronger. "What are your orders?" he asked. Though, before I had a chance to answer, the storm hit a moment later with heavy rain and lightning striking down.

"Secure the island and lock it down, Viggo. Everyone to the Great Hall, now. Have the guards start bringing in the emergency provisions and rations to the Hall too," I commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Viggo saluted as he jumped on Flamewing and flew off to do what he was ordered. I got climbed on Toothless's back, and we headed for the arena, I had to get those seven back into the village. At Toothless's top speed, we reached the training ring, and I saw them struggling against the wind and rain to get back.

I hovered over them to block it, "Let's move. Evacuation to the Hall to ride out the storm!" I called to them.

"What about our dragons? They took off when the lightning started!" Fishlegs asked.

"Don't worry about them; they'll be okay and return when it's over," I replied as they nodded and continued walking until we reached the Great Hall and they got in line to file in with everyone else. "Is this everybody?" I asked when I saw Viggo, Eret, and Ryker.

"It is, chief. Your son is inside too, keeping warm by the fire," Eret informed.

"Good then, I'm gonna take a fly over," I stated before taking off on Toothless again to check over the island. After twenty minutes and making sure things were secured for the storm, I flew into the hall with Toothless as the guards shut the door and put the wooden piece across it so it couldn't open from the wind. Toothless landed carefully as I got off and coughed a few times.

"Daddy!" Brant cheered as he rushed over to me, I bent a little and picked him up when he jumped into my arms. I smiled and kissed his forehead, and he rubbed his nose against mine.

"Hey, kiddo," I greeted him.

"Is the storm gonna go on for awhile?" Brant asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems like it could go the rest of today and through the night but if the wind dies down and the thunder and lightning stops, I'll let everyone go back home. It's just not safe right now," I replied softly. Brant hugged me again as I looked around to see everyone finding a place to sit and relax. What a day this was turning out to be and what was worse, I still felt horrible and wanted to sleep, but it was my job to take care of the village over myself.

"Hiccup?" I heard a female voice say, I looked to my right to see Astrid there with her friends, my father, and Gobber. "Are you okay? You look pale and exhausted," she pointed out.

"I'm just fine, Astrid," I told her as I adjusted Brant to be in my right arm.

"But daddy, you feel warm like I did when I was sick," Brant stated after his forehead made contact with my face.

"You look ill, Hiccup. Maybe you should get some rest, we're all okay in here," Stoick suggested.

"I agree with your father chief. Unfortunately, you're no good to us sick. I am your second in command; I'll watch things so you can sleep," Viggo offered to me. Eret came over and took Brant from me as I sighed. Viggo had a point because if I got any worse, I was going to end up passing out. It had happened before where I got sick and blacked out from overworking, that was back when I wasn't the chief of Berk, just the Draconians. Giving in, I nodded to him as Toothless laid against the wall on his side and wings still open. I knew what he was trying to do for me.

I laid down on a sleeping pad that Ryker brought over and yawned. "Wake me up if anything happens," I instructed.

"Understood, chief. Hope you feel better," Ryker stated as Toothless closed his wings around me to make it darker and not long after that, I ended up falling right to sleep.

(Hours Later)

=Normal POV=

Everyone was trying to stay quiet, engaging in light conversation of whispers to allow Hiccup to get some sleep. It had been about three hours since Viggo told him to rest up because it was apparent that he was sick. Hiccup kept waking up and coughing hard, sniffling from a stuffed up nose, and they could hear that Hiccup was beginning to lose his voice. Toothless expressed his opinion, the one of being worried for his human. Stoick tried to get Hiccup to let Gothi take a look at him, but Hiccup refused, saying he would be okay.

"Is he always this stubborn?" Stoick sighed heavily as they were glancing over to see Hiccup rolled over and laid against Toothless's midsection.

"Not usually, no," Eret stated.

"I think a lot of it is the stress of the job. He's the chief and Hiccup believes that the village comes before he does," Viggo informed.

"I don't suppose you three can tell us why Hiccup did everything he did?" Gobber wondered curiously with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"We know why but it's up to you to discover the reason; those are Chief Hiccup's orders," Ryker shrugged. Hiccup's groaning brought their attention to his stirring figure, Hiccup rolled over onto his back and sat up slowly with a hand to his head. Toothless nudged Hiccup a little and warbled.

"How do you feel, Daddy?" Brant asked while cutting through the small group and kneeling next to his father with a cup of water.

"Not sure yet, son, still waking up. How is the storm?" Hiccup asked looking to Viggo.

"Still pouring and thundering, sir. The lightning and the wind seems to have lessened over the last hour though," Viggo informed lightly. "Are you feeling better?" he inquired.

"Not in the slightest. I think I feel worse," Hiccup got to his feet slowly, losing balance once and then being supported by Eret and Ryker. Hiccup got his footing, and then his two friends released him carefully as Hiccup moved to the Great Hall doors, took the wooden bar off its holders and peered outside to check on the weather. Hiccup stepped farther out; the fresh air felt good on his face.

The rain wasn't pouring now, and the skies weren't as dark as three hours ago, that was a good thing, but it was still raining hard, thundering, lightning, and the winds had lightened but not by much. Hiccup deemed that it would best to remain in the Great Hall for the rest of the night.

"Orders, chief?" Ryker asked.

"Everyone stays in the Hall tonight; this should all blow over tomorrow. Eret, Ryker. Take your dragons with ten others and get me a damage assessment and do be careful out there?" Hiccup stated.

"Yes, sir. You ten, come with us," Ryker motioned to five guards on the left and right side of the Hall doors. The ten soldiers as well, Ryker and Eret exited the building and began patrolling but also being mindful of the high winds. Hiccup moved outside more and leaned against the wall, nausea was setting in, and he didn't want to throw up in front of everyone if he ended up doing so.

(An Hour Goes By)

Hiccup did throw up a few times, thankfully, he made it across the grass over to his father's house before doing so. Viggo went to check on him after Hiccup was gone for fifteen minutes. After that, Hiccup agreed to let Gothi see him and find out what was wrong; turned out to be a stomach illness, as Hiccup suspected from the beginning. Now, Hiccup was back in the Great Hall, resting against Toothless again but the symptoms weren't bothering her thanks to Gothi whipping something up so he's been able to stay awake and without any pain or nausea.

"So, we're all stuck in here for the night, what now?" Snotlout asked.

"It's about 5 pm; I suppose we could make dinner," Hiccup shrugged, and then snapped his fingers as the guards got to work grabbing things to make dinner. Brant crawled into Hiccup's lap and relaxed there as Hiccup held him tightly. "What's wrong, Brant?"

"Daddy, how come no one on my island wanted me there after my parents died?" Brant asked, well, that was something Hiccup hadn't been prepared to answer. "They called me a menace and that I'd only cause more trouble," he added. That time, Hiccup sighed as the flashbacks of the day he got cast out of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe with the villagers saying the same things to him came forward.

"For the same reason that I wasn't wanted on my home island, some people don't like different, son." Hiccup replied gently.

"Where were you from, Daddy?" Brant questioned now.

Hiccup chuckled a little, "Right here. Berk is where I was born, that man over there is my father," Hiccup motioned to Stoick.

"But if they didn't want you here, why did you come back?" Brant wondered looking up at him. Stoick, Gobber, and a lot of others quieted down to listen in, curious if Hiccup would reveal why he came back.

"It's complicated, son. You see, like you, I was cast out of this Tribe about two and a half years ago, when I was six months from turning eighteen. They called me a trouble-maker, menace, said that I would never be like them; a real Viking if you would. I was known as 'Hiccup the Useless.' And I vowed the day I left here with Toothless that I would return and show them that I was anything but what they called me," Hiccup attempted to explain.

"That's why you came back?" Gobber asked now. "So you could prove you weren't useless?"

"Was that not what I would have had to do anyway after the two-year limit was up? Return to prove my worth to the Tribe to become a member again?" Hiccup quizzed.

"Well, yes, but you already knew about the law that said we couldn't cast out an Heir if they were the only one so you living in the forest was more of an...extended punishment," Stoick replied.

"True, that I did. And on the subject, it wasn't a penalty that I should have been enduring as the forge catching fire wasn't MY fault. Everyone just blamed me because I'm, well, me. A hiccup, the kid no one believed would survive his birth, yet, here I am," Hiccup retorted a little coldly. "I always had free time here on Berk; I made it appoint to study the laws that all Vikings have to follow. Even though I told you that day in the cove that I had no reason to return, I always intended on doing so,"

"But this, Hiccup, forcing us to live under your rule by threatening the island. Why go through all this if you knew you could come back at any time and be a member again?" Astrid decided to ask boldly.

"I said it five months ago, and I'll repeat it for you; my reasons are my own. I will not tell you because it defeats the entire purpose of why I'm doing this. You want to know, figure it out. I'm after something I've always wanted, and when I get it, I'll back off and hand the title of chief back to Stoick then probably leave with the Draconian's back to Drake Isle," Hiccup shrugged.

"Dad, is different...bad? Is that why so many people don't accept it?" Brant glanced up.

"People don't accept different because they fear it as if it were a curse. Let me use an example; take the dragon war that Vikings were in for three hundred years. Why did humans hate dragons?" Hiccup asked him.

"Because Vikings thought that dragons just wanted to destroy and take food, they didn't understand that the dragons didn't have a choice because of Red Death, right?" Brant questioned, hoping he was right.

"Perfect, son. You just gave yourself the answer; they didn't understand the truth. Humans feared dragons, hated them because they didn't understand them. Someone who is different from a large group of others is misunderstood, and they aren't given a chance or accepted among their people. I stand out in a crowd of so many who are the same," Hiccup explained.

"I don't get it," Brant tilted his head with a pout.

"Me either," Stoick and Gobber stated.

"Let's see if this makes it easier. I'm nothing like the rest of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. I was adventurous, curious, and inventive. I always thought that I could make the village run better if people gave me a chance to fix the issues in my inventions. I tried all the time to get my father to listen to my ideas, but I was regularly shut down being told it would never help. Now that I'm back on Berk and running it the way I am, everyone has started to notice how amazing things are the way that I have it going. And the truth of the matter is that I had these ideas two years ago, but no one wanted to try something different," Hiccup continued.

"Oh! I get it now. So these people treated you differently and cast you out thinking that all you would do is destroy and make it worse, just like the dragons. They never thought there was another way because they didn't understand that different is a good thing," Brant exclaimed.

"You got it, kiddo," Hiccup smiled poking his nose and making him giggle. "These people never knew how much I was capable of until I didn't give them a choice but to listen to me. Just as I vowed the day I entered the woods, one day they'd see what I could truly do, and they would regret their decision. I've yet to find out if they do or not, either way though, I'm in charge and there ain't a thing they can do to stop me anymore," he added.

No one else had anything to say. Not because Hiccup was wrong but because he was right. Hiccup was always different but if they had tried to be more understanding that different wasn't bad, then right now they wouldn't be forced to listen to him. Of course, how Hiccup ran things wasn't horrible. In fact, a lot of people agreed that Hiccup did a better job than Stoick. In the sudden silence, the doors whipped open, and Hiccup got to his feet right away.

"Eret, what's going on?" Hiccup demanded.

"Chief, you gotta come to Thor's beach. An adult, female Thunderdrum brought something you need to see on shore," Eret panted.

"Brant, stay here. Viggo, you're in charge until I get back. Toothless!" Hiccup called, the Night Fury got to his four paws and Hiccup threw his leg over the saddle, and they were gone, following Eret and Skullcrusher outside.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

The doors opened a second time as Eret and Ryker moved out of the way as Hiccup walked in carrying an unconscious woman in his arms, and in the young lady's arms was a whimpering three-year-old.

"What in the name of Thor?" Stoick asked quickly. Hiccup ignored him and laid the female down on his sleeping pad, then covered her up with a dry blanket. The young woman stirred a bit as the heat from the room was beginning to warm her body, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

"Wh-Where...am I?" she whispered out weakly.

"The Island of Berk. Don't worry; you're safe now. Can you tell me your name?" Hiccup asked gently.

"M-Ma...ri...a," she managed before going unconscious again. Hiccup sighed as he noticed the child crawled off the woman known only as Maria. Hiccup got one of Brant's set of clothes and cut them a little shorter and changed the boy into something dry.

"Tank yew, mister," the boy said.

"You're welcome. Can you tell me your name?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"I Henrik, dis is Momma," the boy, Henrik, replied next.

"Why were you in the water?" Brant questioned now.

"I dunno, da storm broked Momma's boat and den a dwagon saved us fom dwonin'," Henrik informed. Hiccup suspected he would have to wait for Maria to wake up to find out the whole story but for now, Hiccup knew that they were at sea and the storm destroyed the ship. Maria and Henrik must have been close to Berk for the Thunderdrum to find them and bring them into safety. This was turning out to be an unexpected day indeed.


	9. Meeting & Offer

Everything I Wanted

Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC].

Rated M for Mature.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use.

9: Meeting & Offer

As if things couldn't get worse on top of being sick and stuck in the Great Hall for the night, now Hiccup had to deal with this Maria and her son, Henrik, getting shipwrecked and being on Berk. Hiccup had enough problems already; he didn't need this shit. All Hiccup wanted to do was sleep some more and hope this storm was over tomorrow. The current time was a little past dinner; Maria was still knocked out, and Brant was keeping Henrik busy Hiccup could try and rest more but it wasn't happening, there was too much to worry about.

"How are you feeling, chief?" Ryker asked.

"Tired, sick, confused, stressed out," Hiccup admitted to him while leaning against the wall with a sigh.

"No one said being chief was easy, son," Stoick stated.

"Pfft, it's the easiest thing I've ever done actually," Hiccup retorted. "I'm more concerned with why there's a child and young woman on my island because they got shipwrecked by the storm. It seems a little odd is all," he added.

"What are you thinking?" Viggo inquired.

"Not sure yet. Why would the two of them be out at sea alone? Maria is young, perhaps my age or a little younger, and her son has to be two or three-years-old. Why would only those two be brought in? Were there others on the ship who didn't make it? I was hoping that Maria would be awake by now so I could ask what happened," Hiccup sighed.

"It's getting late, chief. Perhaps we should have everyone start getting ready to get some sleep. It's been a long day; I know you're still tired and sick. Hopefully tomorrow the storm will be over, and we can get some answers," Eret offered. Hiccup yawned, yeah, he could use some more sleep.

"Alright, start moving tables and benches then break out the pads and blankets. Which one of you three wants first watch, or I'll take it," Hiccup asked.

"I'll take it, Hiccup," Viggo bowed. "You need to rest, chief," he added.

"Thanks. I'll take the last watch and if Maria should wake up at all, get me," Hiccup stated.

"Will do, sir," Eret, Ryker, and Viggo nodded to him.

"Daddy. Henrik says he can't sleep unless his mommy rocks him," Brant informed lightly walking over with a tired looking Henrik. Hiccup sighed again, more unnecessary interferences. "Why don't you rock him as you do for me?" Brant suggested.

"I can try, but I might not be able to settle a child who is used to the routine by their own parents," Hiccup said as he bent over and picked Henrik up. At that moment, there was a pounding on the doors, then a familiar roar.

"Who would be here at this hour?" Gobber arched a brow.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! You open this door right now!" the voice demanded. "I know you're in there so don't try ignoring me!" yelled a female voice as Hiccup's eyes widened a little.

"Mom?" Hiccup whispered as Stoick whipped his head in Hiccup's direction.

"What did you just say?" Stoick asked.

"You have five seconds to open it, or I'll have Cloudjumper break it down!" the woman called again. Hiccup groaned.

"Ugh, why do the Gods hate me?" Hiccup sighed then grumbled, "Alright already, I'm coming! Keep your damn dress on, woman!" Hiccup shouted back as he moved to the door and took the board off, then pulled one of the handles to open it up. The woman pushed herself in then a dragon followed before Hiccup shut it once more. "What in the name of Odin are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man! I am still your mother regardless of you being twenty. As for how I found you, I stopped by Drake Isle to see you because it was on my way back to the nest. I thought you were joking about taking over Berk!" the woman scolded.

"Mother, I do not joke. I told you full well what my intentions were," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Val?" came Stoick's shocked voice to see the woman standing across from Hiccup. The woman had long autumn colored hair going down the back in three separate braids, and her eyes were blue/green. Stoick knew who she was, every member of the Hooligan Tribe knew who she was; Valka Haddock, the woman they all believed, had been carried off by a dragon and killed when Hiccup was about a year old. Hiccup knew who she was?! When did this happen? Hiccup never mentioned this in his two-year story!

"Hi, Granny Valka!" Brant greeted while jumping into Valka's arms, she held him tightly and kissed his nose, then hugged him.

"Hello my favorite grandson," Valka smiled.

Brant giggled, "I'm your only grandson, Granny," he told her.

"That's why you're the favorite, Brant. So, what trouble has your father caused here so far?" Valka asked.

"I'm glad you think I cause trouble like the rest of the village does. You're no different. You see me the same as they do," Hiccup scoffed as Valka bit back a little, wincing at Hiccup's cold tone. "Brant, time for bed," Hiccup stated firmly.

"B-But Daddy!" Brant protested.

"Now, son," Hiccup ordered. Brant was placed down by Valka as he moved over towards Toothless and laid down on his sleeping pad. Hiccup noticed Henrik had fallen asleep and passed him off to Eret to let him lay next to his mother; now Hiccup faced his own. "The only difference between you and the Hooligan's is that you come around when you decide to remember that I exist and need my help,"

"Hiccup, that's not true," Valka tried.

"I think you know better than to lie to me, Mother. Now, why are you here because it isn't just to suddenly see me after a year," Hiccup demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can't I come visit my only son?" Valka inquired innocently.

"Yeah, maybe I'd believe that if not for the fact that the last time I saw you, it was because you were meeting Brant when I adopted him. Face it, Mom. You never see me because you want to, it's always with a motive so let's not beat around the bush. What did you seek me out for?" Hiccup retorted coldly.

"You know, sometimes I do just want to see you, Hiccup," Valka informed.

"Uh huh, and then you suddenly go on the topic of Drago and me joining your foolish crusade to defeat him. I told you, I'm done going against him and if you were any form of smart, you would too," Hiccup closed his eyes and walked away from her.

"Hiccup, please! You know I can't just let him do what he wants, I need your help! You and Tooth-" Valka started, but Hiccup whipped around angrily.

"I. SAID. NO." Hiccup emphasized each word as Valka stepped back, no one had ever seen Hiccup so mad, it was a little terrifying. "I refuse to risk Toothless's life or mine again! I already had the shit beat out of me and tortured for three days because of you making a stupid decision! I nearly died protecting you, and now you're trying to throw me back into the madness. Maybe you don't don't like being around for your son, but I will be here for mine," he glared.

"Hiccup, he attacked my nest," Valka looked down with closed eyes as Hiccup's eyes softened a bit.

"Did he hurt you?" Hiccup questioned in a low tone. Valka rubbed her wrists a little and flinched.

"Drago...killed Iceshot and took all the dragons. Cloudjumper got me out and took us to Drake Isle for safety, that's when your Tribe told us you were here," Valka explained softly.

"That isn't what I asked you, Mom. Did Drago hurt you?" Hiccup asked against.

"I was...captive for a day," Valka said quietly. Hiccup put his hand on her chin and moved her head to the side as he inspected his mother's neck, then her wrists and arms after removing her outer tunic leaving her in a short-sleeve one. "I was mostly locked up, only roughly handled a few times," she admitted.

Hiccup sighed, "You will remain here for the time being,"

"N-No, I have to go save my dragons! Please, that's why I need your help," Valka pleaded.

"Are you stupid? You want to go up against him after he already did this to you? Be lucky this was it; you know how much worse it can get. No. You will stay here where it's safe. Drago doesn't sail inside the Archipelago walls; he won't find you," Hiccup stated.

"You and Toothless can beat him, Hiccup. You're faster, stronger, smarter! You can overthrow the Alpha's control because you understand what it means to earn a dragon's loyalty, to protect them!" Valka insisted.

"I know we can beat him, Mom, but I won't fight on his turf. One day, Drago and I will cross paths again and when that day comes, Toothless and I will be ready, but I refuse to fly us into a trap by going to Drago. It's suicide. Now for the love of Thor, will you just sit down somewhere and calm down. I got enough shit to do without adding more to my workload and stress level," Hiccup ordered.

"You promise we'll get the dragons back?" Valka asked him.

"Yes, on my life, I promise we'll get them back, but only when the time to strike is right, mother. I will deal with Drago; you just stay out of the way and safe," Hiccup informed. Valka sighed and nodded to him. "Good. Since you're going to be here a while, you can spend it explaining to your husband that you've been alive for nineteen years," he added before walking over towards Brant and lying down on his sleeping pad.

"And it can be done tomorrow. It's late, and everyone needs their sleep, there will be a lot of work to do in the morning to repair the storm damage," Viggo interjected before Stoick could talk.

"But-" Gobber started as Hiccup glared over at them.

"What is rule number two on my island?" Hiccup muttered.

"If your men give us orders, we follow them as if you gave them or face the consequences," Stoick and Gobber looked down.

"Am I going to have to dish out any consequences tonight because, with the mood I'm in, you aren't going to like what I have in mind," Hiccup huffed.

"No, chief. We'll do as we're told," Gobber replied.

"Good, then everyone can lay down and get some sleep. I'm exhausted, sick, and have an excessively busy day tomorrow. Viggo has the first watch. Eret, you the second, Ryker, the third, and I will take the last," Hiccup ordered.

"Yes, sir," the three men replied. After that, Hiccup closed his eyes and relaxed a little as everyone else began to lie down and drift to sleep. Thus far, it had been an odd, revealing evening but nevertheless; with the storm still going there wasn't much else to do but wait until morning to get back on track. All Stoick wanted to do was talk to his wife. The village wanted to know how Hiccup found his mother and learned it was her. Hiccup wanted answers from Maria. Hopefully, everyone would get what they wanted tomorrow.

(The Next Day)

Hiccup had been up since 4 am, that was his shift to watch the storm but at least he was feeling a little better, and he wasn't so warm anymore. By 8 am, everyone else was awake, and the men in the hall were working on breakfast while Eret and Ryker were out doing a sky view of the island on their dragons. Hiccup could see Valka and Stoick talking, others trying to listen as she told Stoick the story that Hiccup already knew about why she didn't come back and also how Hiccup and she ended up learning about one another.

It was after Hiccup turned eighteen and defeated Red Death but before the nineteenth birthday. Valka crash landed on Drake Isle trying to escape Drago, Cloudjumper had been cut, and Hiccup helped out. During the healing time, Valka and Hiccup discovered that they came from Berk, and their stories aligned together. Hiccup having lost his mother as a baby, Valka being taken away by a dragon from her husband and son. Strangely, Valka recognized the scar on Hiccup's chin, that was her indicator of something being amiss.

=Hiccup's POV=

I looked around to watch everything. Brant and Henrik were playing; Maria was still unconscious. The villagers were listening to my mother's stories. Viggo was standing beside me keeping an eye on things too while Eret and Ryker were checking the island before we exited to start the day. There would be a lot of cleaning up, inventories, and rebuilds but we'd manage to get it done.

I heard stirring and groaning as I looked behind me to see Maria moving about and finally coming to. I knelt in front of her as she sat up and offered a smile. "Wh-Where...am I? Where is...my son? Henrik?!" Maria panicked.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. Your son is playing with mine, over there and eating breakfast. Relax now; it's been a long night for you. This is the island of Berk; I'm the chief, Hiccup Haddock. You told me last night that your name is Maria and your son passed the message that your boat was destroyed?" I mentioned.

"Um, yes. We've been on our own for a while now, and the storm destroyed the rowboat we were using. I remember us being in the water but not remembering how I got to shore," Maria put a hand to her head as Viggo gave me a cup of water for her.

"My patrol team found you; a Thunderdum brought you and your son in from the water," I stated. "Can you tell me why you were out in a storm like that?"

"I didn't know dragons rescued people," Maria said with some astonishment in her voice. "I'm Maria Ramirson, and my son is Henrik, we were castaways from the Murderous Mountains. I've...been on my own with Henrik since I was eighteen," Maria informed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you cast out?" Viggo wondered.

Maria looked down slowly at the cup in her hands. "I-I don't want to talk about it. Thank you...for taking care of us," Maria said quickly.

"It was no trouble, your son was well behaved," I said.

"We should be on our way. Can...we borrow a rowboat, I'll pay you back somehow," Maria asked.

"I'll tell you what; why don't you stay a week or so and recover, take some time off the ocean and then after that, I'll give you one of the boats and some supplies to get by with, free of charge," I offered.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly accept it for nothing," Maria protested.

"Please, I insist. I know what it's like to be an outcast, Maria. It's no easy life, especially with a child. You can't just sail aimlessly, stay here and make a plan of what you're going to do and go from here. Come now, I won't take no for an answer," I smiled.

"Well, since you won't take no and insist on doing so, then I can't refuse. Thank you, Chief Hiccup. You're very generous," Maria smiled back as I stood up, extending my hand to bring Maria to her feet once she placed her hand in mine.

"Momma, you wake!" Henrik cheered as he rushed over into her arms. "We going home?"

"Well, little one, it seems we're...going to be staying here for awhile to prepare to sail again," Maria told Henrik.

"Oh! Okay! Can I play Brant more?" Henrik inquired.

"Of course, son," Maria replied as she put Henrik down who rushed off to play with Brant. "Seems those two hit it off nicely," she chuckled.

"Indeed. Are you hungry?" I asked. Maria nodded after her stomach growled. "Viggo, fix up another plate for our guest?"

"Right away, Chief," Viggo saluted and did as he was told. I didn't know what it was about this Maria but having her around brought a certain...joy to my mood which had been bad upon waking up sick still, even if it wasn't as horrible as last night. I knew Maria could handle herself out on the sea but I wanted to know what happened to her, I felt like it was something heartbreaking and tragic. I knew how it felt to be cast out, to be different and I felt like Maria was too so maybe this could be the start of a good friendship.


	10. Stay

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

10: Stay

=Maria's POV=

I would fully admit that upon waking up in the Great Hall of Berk, I was terrified. Looking around, I saw dragons in the same room as humans, but no one was scared. My fear stemmed from being unable to see Henrik, my son. The village chief, Hiccup, assured me that Henrik was safe and playing with his son, Brant. I was somewhat relieved afterward hearing that. I felt foolish for attempting to sail with a rowboat through that nasty storm last night; I risked mine and Henrik's lives to do it, and we ended up being rescued by a Thunderdrum, according to Hiccup at least that's what happened.

I couldn't argue as I was knocked out all night and last I remember was being in the water trying to hold onto driftwood so Henrik and I wouldn't drown. Hiccup seemed like an understanding chief, though he was young, a little older than me I assumed

I had asked him for was the boat, and I would find a way to repay him, but Hiccup insisted I stay on the island for a bit and then he would give me a boat and supplies, free of charge. I was surprised, but he said he wouldn't take no for an answer so what choice did I have there? If I argued, he could become cross and throw Henrik and me off of his island with nothing. I couldn't disagree with him saying to take some time off the water, Henrik and I had been on our own since my eighteenth birthday when I was cast off my home island in the Murderous Mountains, that was eight months ago since my nineteenth birthday was coming in four months.

So, for now, I guess I was staying on Berk with Chief Hiccup's permission. Though, I wondered where I would be staying with Henrik. I didn't have any supplies for us to live off of. I worried how I was going to take care of my son with so little to work with. At the moment, I was watching Hiccup give orders to start fixing anything broken and take inventory of what the island still had for provisions. Anyone else was helping clean up the Great Hall, then file out to check crops, fields, and more. I wanted to help; I was living here, for the time being, I should make myself useful. Since Henrik was busy with Brant, I made my way over to Hiccup.

"Um, excuse me?" I said lightly as Hiccup turned to face me.

"Yes?" Hiccup replied.

"I, uh, just wanted to know if I could help out anywhere?" I asked.

"Hm, I don't think there's anything you can do. I have everyone else taking care of what needs to be handled. But, if you're going to be here for a while, why don't I give you a tour?" Hiccup suggested. I don't know why but I ended up smiling and gave him a nod to agree. "Viggo? Do you got things under control for a bit?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, chief. And Eret has the kids," Viggo replied.

"Excellent. Let me know if there is a problem," Hiccup stated as Viggo nodded to him and Hiccup led Marie out with Toothless following them on Hiccup's right.

"The village is amazing. You run it well," I mentioned.

Hiccup gave a small laugh, "Would it surprise you to know that I only became chief about five months ago?" I blinked looking at him.

"Did you really? Did you father decide to retire?" I questioned. It was dawning on me now that Hiccup said before he knew what it was like to be an outcast, so how did he become chief?

"No. I...forced my way into chiefdom. It's a long, odd story. I can tell you if you want to know?" Hiccup offered.

"Only if you want to talk about it," I motioned.

I nodded and led her down the Great Hall steps. "After the tour. So this place we just left is the Great Hall. Used for significant events and announcements, or riding out storms. Over there to the right is where Brant and I live with my Dad, and probably Mom too now that she's back," Hiccup said, and I arched a brow. "I'll explain later,"

"Oh, okay," I replied as Hiccup continued to show me around the village. I got to see the training academy, a market in the village square, the forge, docks, dragons stables, and more. Hiccup showed me everything and talked a little about it. Hiccup did explain some things from his story while we walked together, he told me about bonding with Toothless and seeing the truth about dragons. I learned of Hiccup being the reason that the raids stopped because he defeated Red Death.

I loved Berk, it was incredible, and everything that Hiccup created, how he ran the village shocked me but Gods did it go smoothly. As the tour finished, Hiccup and I continued to talk; he was telling me about being cast out at seventeen, then bailing with Toothless before he turned eighteen. I understood how he became chief now; he took over because he was determined to prove to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe that he wasn't useless and if they had given him a chance before, this was what he could do for them. All Hiccup wanted was to be accepted for who he was, that's why he was the way he was with the village. So they would accept him as he was and know that just because he was different from them didn't mean he failed at everything.

After the tour, Hiccup had some things to take care of so he let me wander freely and let Ryker know to stay with me and get anything I needed, just to mark it in the book for inventory purposes. The rest of the day was calm, and I retired to mine and Henrik's room at the Inn after dinner at Hiccup's place, he had invited us over, asking how I like everything I saw today. I was honest, I loved the island, and everyone was so kind and accepting of me being here when I thought for sure they would be hostile to an outsider castaway. Hiccup informed me that no one would judge someone they knew nothing about, that he already taught them that lesson.

Now, it was a month later. I had stayed longer than I planned but I honestly didn't want to leave. Berk was fantastic, and I wanted to stay here for good but had been nervous to ask Hiccup if it would be alright. Over the last four weeks, everyone worked hard to get the village stabilized again after the big storm. I watched how Hiccup would correct things that were done wrong, but never scold the villagers for their mistakes. I understood what he was doing, making a play on the chance to let them know they messed up and how to ensure it didn't happen again. Clever indeed.

I debated telling him my story; it wasn't a pleasant one though, Hiccup had asked me not to judge him so it was my understanding that he wouldn't judge me on my past. Hiccup and I had been spending a lot of time with one another, at least once a day and talking about life. I had told him so far that I was always the different one in my village because I loved the water and sitting on the beach with my feet in it. I also told Hiccup that I enjoyed just sitting on a rowboat at sea for a picnic there, that I used to do it before having Henrik. I never said to Hiccup how that came to happen, it was why I got cast out, but I didn't have the heart to put my problems on Hiccup, he had enough to worry about with running Berk.

Today was a calm day, warm and I was wandering around. Henrik was playing with Brant again, the two of them had become good friends, and I didn't know if I could take Henrik away from the only friend he's ever had. Maybe I should talk to Hiccup about remaining on Berk? It's not like I had another place to go where I'd be welcome like I was here. I sighed, perhaps some time down by the water would help me figure things out.

"Hey, Maria! Wait up," I heard Hiccup call, so I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me, I saw him smiling.

"Hi, Hiccup. What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I was coming to see you," My eyes widened a little at his response. "I noticed you were looking a little down and profound in thought, so I came to see if you were okay?" he added.

"Oh, I'm alright, Hiccup. Thank you for the concern, though. I'm just wondering where to go next in life," I admitted.

"Should I start having the boat prepared for you to leave then?" Hiccup wondered.

"Well, not yet. I'm...an outcast, and I'm sure that Madguts has made that known to the other island too, making sure they don't accept me because of the lies everyone believes," I muttered.

"You know, we may have only known one another for a month, but I'd like to think we're friends, Maria. If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. And yes, Madgut's message has made it to Berk. I passed it in my father's things after I took over. I didn't realize you were the outcast from there until you mentioned being an outcast from Murderous. In case you haven't noticed, I don't believe a word he says so why don't you tell me what happened for this to occur?" Hiccup asked.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. "I-I want to tell you, Hiccup, it's just not an easy thing to do and is accompanied by painful memories," I informed. "I don't want everyone to know and see me differently, or judge me as my former home did. It's something...I didn't have a choice in, but no one believes me,"

=Normal POV=

Hiccup understood now and began to think of a way he could talk to her now without anyone else knowing. Then it hit him; he had a dragon! Why in Odin's name didn't he think of it before? Hiccup gave a whistle as Toothless bounded over with his tongue out, then climbed on his friend's back. Maria watched curiously, then became surprised when Hiccup offered his hand to her.

"I'm afraid I'm not following your gesture, Hiccup," Maria said lightly.

Hiccup smiled to her, "You'll tell me if no one else hears right?" he asked as Maria nodded once. "Then climb on behind me, I can take us to a place no one will hear. Don't worry about Henrik, Ryker took the kids on the fishing boat for the day," Hiccup informed. Maria bit her bottom lip nervously, she had never ridden on a dragon before, but surely she could trust Hiccup. Couldn't she? Maria placed her hand in his as Hiccup pulled her up behind him. "Viggo, you're in charge. I'll be back by later!"

"Aye, chief!" Viggo replied to him as Toothless took the sky after Maria was holding on tightly.

(The Cove)

Toothless set down carefully as Hiccup got down, then helped Maria next. Toothless wandered over to the small pond to find some fish as Hiccup went into the cave tunnels and pulled out some logs, yes, he still kept the cove stocked for whatever reason at all. Hiccup got a fire going and pulled over to stump chairs as he motioned for her to sit down next to him. Hiccup grabbed the basket with some bread and fruits in it, handing her an apple.

"Is this the cove, the place you told me about in your story from when you were cast from the Hooligan Tribe?" Maria inquired.

"Sure is. I still keep it stocked up. No one will find us here, so tell me what happened to you?" Hiccup asked. Maria sighed a bit; she had agreed to tell him if they were alone. Hiccup had told her so much about himself, well, nothing from his life before being cast out except that everyone hated him.

"I was cast off of Murderous Island for getting pregnant at fifteen. You know the Viking laws on the matter I assume?" Maria glanced at the fire sadly.

"I believe so. Unmarried women aren't to engage in sexual activities as it could hinder the process of Heirs from other islands having their choice in an untouched bride. Every island does it differently; some are cast out, some get banished for life, others undergo harsh punishments, and some punish light but allow the female to stay, but they lose their honor. I heard some places would kill a woman for getting pregnant," Hiccup stated.

"Well, I was one of those cases who got cast out but due to the age thing, they couldn't until I was eighteen," Maria continued.

"I know that rule too. I was cast out six months before my eighteenth birthday but left with Toothless before it hit. It was only until later on that my Dad realized he couldn't throw the Heir out if it's his only one, which I am," Hiccup nodded understanding. "So, what happened, you're not an Heir or anything, are you?"

"No, no. I was just a common village girl. My mother died giving birth to me, and so it was just Dad and me until I was fifteen when it happened," Maria closed her eyes sadly. Hiccup reached his hand over to her shoulder, and she looked at him.

"Tell me, Maria," Hiccup insisted calmly.

"It was my fifteenth birthday, and there was this guy I liked, but he never gave me the time of day unless he was picking on me with the others. The night of my party, Dad invited all the teens my age and the boy was talking to me, hanging out. Everything was great," Maria trailed off.

"It's okay, take your time," Hiccup consoled as his hand fell on hers and she didn't push him away.

"There was a dragon raid, and my Dad had to leave. So the guy I liked offered to stay with me because he had finished his early, he was a year older. The others went home, that's when it happened. He kissed me, so I kissed him back, he started touching me, and I said stop but he wouldn't. I tried to yell for help, but with the raid going on, no one heard me scream. The guy raped me for an hour and a half, I was in so much pain and blacked out. When I woke up, the raid was over, and I was lying naked next to the guy, my father came home and saw it," Maria whimpered a little.

"So the guy staged it to look like you agreed to have sex with him, and that's what everyone believes," Hiccup gasped slowly as Maria nodded.

"At first, I was just punished; marked the village whore. When I learned, I was pregnant with Henrik..." Maria paused while wiping the tears from her eyes, "My father disowned me, and I was cast out by Madguts. I stayed on the outskirts of the village until I gave birth, then through until I was eighteen. They sent us off on a rowboat; we did okay for awhile; just living off the land on abandoned islands. It was like that for eight months until the storm last month, and we were washed up on your beach," Maria closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Maria. I know how it feels to get set up and cast out for something I didn't do. Snotlout and Tuffnut set the forge on fire, blamed me, then I was thrown out of Berk, but I came back to teach them a thing or two about accepting others as they are. Don't cry; everything will be okay. You aren't among those people anymore, and no one here knows what happened. I didn't make the announcement when I saw the letter, and it seems my father didn't either," Hiccup soothed.

"It doesn't change that everyone in the Archipelago thinks I'm a traitorous whore, Hiccup. There's nowhere I can go except abandoned islands and hope we survive." Maria got up and moved away from the fire while holding her arms. "Can we go back to the village? I-I just want to lie down for awhile until Henrik gets back,"

"Of course," Hiccup stood up as he snuffed out the fire and called over Toothless to them. Hiccup climbed up, then Maria behind him. Hiccup had Toothless fly back into the village where everyone was wandering the market or getting ready for lunch. "Don't worry; everything will be okay. The truth always comes out, and that man will be exposed for the disgrace he is," Hiccup said after he got off and helped her down.

"It doesn't matter. It has been three years and if it hasn't come out by now, then it never will," Maria smiled a little to him, she cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes with her hazel ones. "Thank you for giving me someone to talk to, Hiccup. You're a good man and friend, one day everyone here will see what I do,"

"I'm just me, Milady. Nothing special." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"And just you is amazing. When Henrik returns, we're prepared to take the boat and leave," Maria leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being the only friend I've ever had. I won't forget you, and maybe we'll cross paths again," Maria stepped back leaving Hiccup in a bit of shock that she kissed him, then she started walking away. Viggo stood next to him.

"You know, sir. A proper leader needs an Heir of their own and a strong woman to rule beside them, or so I've heard. I don't feel it would be a wise option to let a chance like this just...walk away," Viggo mentioned.

"Are you suggesting I invite her to stay and make her my wife, Viggo?" Hiccup arched a brow at his second in command.

"Well, no need to rush into such decisions but perhaps eventually that could happen. For now, you know she's alone out there with a young child and could have died if not saved by the Thunderdrum. Is it a wise choice to allow such danger to befall a woman you care for?" Viggo asked.

"Care about? Viggo, wait, hang on. That...is not what is going on. We're just...friends who have been in similar situations. She lost everything, much more than I did. The last thing she needs is-" Hiccup began.

"Is a stable home for her child and self because they lost everything?" Viggo interjected. "You might not see it, chief, but I think you and her need one another. She needs a home, a strong, faithful man and father figure for her son. And you need a loving, kind mother figure for your child. Most of all, I think you both deserve to be happy after what you've both been through,"

"I second that opinion, and right now, you're letting that chance of happiness walk out of your life," Eret patted Hiccup's shoulder twice. Gods, Hiccup hated when they were right. Sure, maybe he didn't love Maria, but he cared about and liked her. Hiccup rushed after Maria as a few people in the village watched curiously.

"Maria! Wait," Hiccup panted as Maria stopped when Hiccup made it beside her as she looked at him. "You don't have to leave,"

"I've overstayed my welcome, Chief Hiccup. Thank you for your generosity," Maria smiled to him.

"You haven't overstayed your welcome, Maria. You don't have to go; you can stay here," Hiccup informed.

"It's not my home; I have to find a new one for-" Maria started as Hiccup grabbed her hand and kept her from walked away again.

"No, you don't! Ugh, Maria, what I'm saying is that you can stay here on Berk. You can live here as part of the Tribe with me," Hiccup said the saw her eyes widen a bit. "Uh, I-I mean us. Join us as a member of our Tribe. Henrik too. Come on; Brant will be devastated if he loses his only friend. Stay here, Maria. You didn't do anything wrong to get cast out and hated; you shouldn't have to live alone out there. This can be your new home; please stay?" he insisted.

"Y-You want me to stay? To live here?" Maria asked in shock.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Hiccup nodded.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to burden you," Maria inquired.

"You could never burden me. I enjoy your company, Milady. Please agree to stay here with us, with me?" Hiccup pleaded gently. Maria smiled at him as she closed her hand over Hiccup's and nodded once.

"Well, then I guess you better start finding me a house to live in, Chief Hiccup," Maria giggled a little as Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Alright, I'll stay on Berk, and live here," she stared into his eyes, "with you," she added quietly. Hiccup couldn't have been happier; Maria was going to live on Berk! She was going to stay!


	11. Falling

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

11: Falling

=Hiccup's POV=

Maria choosing to stay was one of the happiest days of my life. Viggo, Eret, and Ryker had made it known to me that I liked Maria, much more than a friend and I care about her. I hadn't even seen it until I was watching her walk away, preparing to leave Berk to go out on her own again with Henrik to that cruel world. I was chief of Berk so I couldn't leave with her. The better option was to offer her a place on Berk, and it doubled as a way for me to get closer to her too. It was almost Maria's birthday, and I wanted to do something special for her.

The problem was that even with all I knew about her from our talks about life, I had no clue what I could get her as a sign that I was interested in her. That was my goal, give her a gift to show her she meant a lot to me. It was hard to sit down and figure something like that out when I also had to deal with the yearly gathering of chieftains coming up because I realized that it was Berk's turn to host the meeting. I didn't mind, of course, none of the island leaders had a problem with Berk because I made it clear my dragons won't hurt them if they don't antagonize them.

Maria had been feeling down the last few days, and I think it's because she knew all the chieftains were coming and was afraid of what they would say to being aware that I let her live on Berk. It was different for me keeping her here; I knew the truth behind how she ended up pregnant. I also had a strong feeling that maybe Maria might be sick too, she looked a little pale, and her movements were slow while walking. Feeling like she could use a break, I took Henrik for the day and let him play with Brant.

I was aware now that Henrik had been born two months early and in February too, two months after Snoggletog three years ago so Henrik and I shared a birthday, well at least the month we did. I wanted to do something big for Maria, I knew I could throw a party but would she like that?

"Hiccup?" I heard my father say as he came downstairs in the house.

I glanced at him, "Yes?"

"That girl, Maria. Where is she from?" What an odd question? Why would it matter to him?

"I find myself inquiring as to why you want to know?" I replied.

"Well, before you arrived to take over as chief, a letter came from Madguts saying he recently cast out a young female with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Madguts only stated that she got marked a whore for sleeping around and getting pregnant," Stoick informed. I flinched a little, so my father remembered the letter. "Is it her?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. Maria is the girl Madguts cast out. It's not what you think it is, though," I remarked.

"Hiccup, she's a whore. You know the laws about sex and unmarried girls," Stoick sighed. I severely disliked people calling Maria out of her name, but I know it's because no one knows the truth about what happened. Perhaps it was time to fix that. "Unless you know something that the other chieftains don't?"

I closed my eyes now. "Maria didn't sleep with that guy or around for that matter. Maria was violated," I informed calmly.

"Why haven't you made this known, son? And who is to say it's even true?" Stoick asked.

"Because I'm someone who knows what it's like to get cast out for something I didn't do!" I glared as Stoick stepped back now. "I know what it's like to get blamed and have nobody believe me. I can see that hurt in her eyes when she remembers that she's marked a whore. I haven't told anyone because I know they won't believe me without proof, so I'm working on the way to get that,"

"Hiccup, you can't prove something like this three years later," Stoick insisted.

"You would be surprised what I can do. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do for this gathering," I scoffed. "And don't tell anyone about this either, I don't need them giving Maria a hard time. It upsets her enough already," I added.

"You're fond of her, aren't you?" my mother suddenly asks as I found myself not answering right away.

"We're friends who have similar situations, that's all. We know what it's like to be disliked by our Tribes, to be young parents, to be cast out for something we didn't do. We know what it's like to be different," I said finally.

"Regardless. There will be a matter brought up at that meeting you should start thinking about," Valka stated as I looked at her and then my father.

"Well, let's hear it," I invited.

"If you're going to be chief, you have to get married and give an Heir. You can't use Brant because he's not your blood child," Stoick mentioned.

"I'm aware, Dad," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you also aware of the fact that you have a year to do it from the time you become chief?" Stoick arched a brow as I froze. Okay, I didn't know that. "It will get brought up at the meeting that you do not yet have a wife or child. You'll have been chief for a year in August, that's when you took over, six months after your nineteenth birthday,"

"So, what are you telling me? I have to get married by the end of next month?" I asked.

"You have to be at least engaged to be married, something to show you're following our laws. If not, the Viking council of this generation can vote you out and put me back in power as I have my wife back, and you as Heir. Granted, it means you would become chief again at some point, but they will make you marry before you take over," Stoick explained.

"I'll figure it out then. As I said, I have work to do," I dismissed them both while looking over the letters on my desk. Ugh, thanks for telling me last minute old man. I needed to clear my head, take a fly with Toothless and decide how to do this. I knew as chief or going back to being an Heir; I had my pick in a bride. The girls my age were Astrid, Ruffnut, and Maria. I didn't see myself with Ruffnut; the girl was certifiably crazy. Astrid, well, as much of a crush as I used to have on her, I didn't see her being down to get married to me or even engaged in six weeks.

Maria, on the other hand, that girl was a Godsend who I cared deeply for. Maria would make the perfect mother for Brant, and I could see myself being a father for Henrik. Maria was kind, caring, gentle, understanding, everything a chieftess and wife needed to be. Plus, I was almost positive she liked me as I liked her. After all, she had kissed my cheek after telling only me about the rape she endured and agreed to stay on Berk, with me. I had said 'with me' by accident, she said it on purpose because she didn't correct herself afterward. I wondered if Maria would be up to be with me?

I whistled for Toothless as we exited the house and took to the sky once I was on his back. If I were to ask Maria to marry me, we'd have to be together for a little while. This was a dilemma for me; I didn't have experience with girls. I knew what it was like to have a crush, to dream about it but I've never had a relationship so yes, I was nervous.

"What do you think I should do, bud?" I asked Toothless. He gave a warbled reply, glancing at me while we flew. "You think Maria likes me as much as I like her?" Again, Toothless crooned as if to tell me 'yes.' I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask her out, but first, I had to handle her birthday. Just like the first plan, get her something to show she's special to me. What gift could allow her to see that? It had to be big, something meaningful that she wouldn't expect. Then it hit me; why don't I remove her whore mark?

When the chieftains came in two weeks, they would see her there and give her a hard time, and that would upset Maria. I didn't want that; she meant too much to me. However, if I got her mark removed, she would see I went out of my way to clear her name, maybe her father would consider her a daughter again. Yeah, that would work. First, though, I had to find out the guy who did it. "Toothless, are you able to smell who is related to who? Like if you sniffed me, could you find my Mom or Dad by scent?" I asked him. Toothless gave the nod to confirm.

"Perfect, then I know how we can do this," I smiled. I'd show Maria how much she meant to me by removing her whore mark and letting everyone know she was innocent.

(Two Weeks Later)

The chieftains had arrived and placed in the Inn as per my instructions to Viggo if they came while I was gone. Yes, I'd taken Toothless and flown to the Murderous Mountains. Toothless sniffed Henrik before we left and upon arriving at the island, he located the bastard who raped Maria. I had Toothless carry him off and admit to me that he did it. When I had that, I returned to Berk and locked him in the prison hold, for the time being at least. I was going to make him admit what he did to all the leaders and Maria was going to witness it, my birthday gift to her.

The meeting was starting in twenty minutes; I needed Eret, Viggo, and Ryker with me today, so Maria took it upon herself to watch Brant for me as I'd taken Henrik the day she needed to rest. Of course, I was having Viggo bring Maria into the Great Hall when the meeting was almost over. I had a plan for when I got asked about a wife and Heir too; today was going to be perfect.

(Great Hall; Meeting)

So far it was going well. Everyone was going over alliances and trade routes. Although my glare kept on Madguts and the chief of the Uglithugs, those two were not on my 'be kind to' list.

"Chief Hiccup, there is another matter of concern regarding you and your reign as chieftain of Berk," Alvin of the Outcasts mentioned.

"I'm aware that my time limit to marry is coming to an end. You need not worry; it's been remedied," I informed.

"Oh, found a suitable woman to marry? Fantastic, when can we meet her?" asked Mogadon of the Meathead Tribe.

"When the engagement happens. We've been taking things slow, enjoying the time together before marrying," I enlightened, it would keep the suspicion down for now until I got to talk to Maria.

"Well, I think that wraps things up for this year. Until the next-" Dagur from the Berserkers began and I stood up.

"Not quite. I believe there is...one more matter to discuss," I said sternly as they looked at me curiously. "Viggo, it's time," I told Viggo as he nodded and exited the Hall to get Maria. "Eret, Ryker. Fetch our...guest, will you?"

"Yes, chief!" the two replied and left the building next.

"What's going on, Hiccup?" asked Thurmond to Peaceable Country.

"You shall find out," I crossed my arms over my chest. The others were confused but waited the ten minutes until the door opened and Viggo came in with Maria. As I anticipated, Madguts was first to his feet to demand answers.

"Why is that whore here!?" Madguts yelled. I watched Maria stop walking and flinch. I moved towards her and put an arm around her shoulders with a warm smile.

"Don't worry, it's okay," I assured gently. "You trust me, right?"

"I-I do, Hiccup but-" Maria started. I shook my head and kissed her temple as she blushed.

"No buts. You trust me, then trust that no harm will befall you as long as you're with me," I told her, Maria nodded with a small smile of her own. I led her over to the table we were sitting at and allowed her to stand next to me.

"Chief Hiccup! What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Gunner from the Shivering Shores.

"Silence yourself, Gunner. This is my island, and I demand respect and order from anyone on it; guest or not," I told him. "I'm very well aware of the letter of warning that came through last July about this young woman being marked what she is. However, I chose to ignore such because I believe in getting both sides of the story,"

"There weren't two sides! She slept around; you know the laws! That girl got herself knocked up, and I did what any good chief would and got rid of her," Madguts spat out.

"So soon we forget the rules on my island. Shut up before I kill you for disrespecting me in my home. I've done it before, I will do it again," I warned coldly. "Now. I know what the letter said, but I elected to ignore it as I was someone who suffered the same unfair treatment of being cast out when it wasn't their fault. If you'll follow me outside, there's someone here who will inform you that Miss. Ramirson here did not sleep around," I told as I led Maria out into the village square and the Chieftains followed.

The first thing they could see was a male on his knees, tied up with Eret and Ryker hold the two pieces of rope to keep him in place, there was also a bag over his head.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Stoick asked making his way through as the village was gathering.

"Hush," I said as my father nodded. "Listen up. I know everyone by now has heard about this young woman beside me, the rumor that she slept around and got herself pregnant and that was the cause of her being cast out of the Murderous Mountains belonging to Chief Madguts Axall, yes?" I continued.

"Yeah," a few replied as Maria lowered her head and I moved my hand down to intertwine my fingers with hers.

"Been wondering why you're letting a whore stay with us," Astrid huffed with her arms over her chest. I felt Maria flinch and watched her close her eyes. I could see that this was a fear for her, everyone judging her about false beliefs. I was going to fix it; I held Maria's hand tighter.

"The next person whether they be Tribe or guest who calls Maria out of her name will die. I didn't ask anyone to speak, just listen. Now shut up," I ordered, and the area fell quiet of the murmurs going around. "Who remembers what happened three Septembers ago here on Berk to me?"

"You were cast out of the Tribe for setting the forge on fire and being an overall menace to the village," Fishlegs put a finger up nervously.

"No need to be nervous, Fishlegs. It was only a question, and right you are my friend. I was cast out for setting the forge on fire a second time. I was sent to live in the cove until I turned eighteen, at such time I was to be thrown off the island with the opportunity to return in two years to prove my worth and place among the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk. Now, who can tell me what happened after I was reported to have taken a boat and left the island?" I asked looking around.

"The truth came out that Snotlout and Tuffnut were the ones who did it. We realized you got wrongly accused and sentenced, also learned that you couldn't be cast out legally do to an old law. One that says the only child to the Chief is permitted to be punished but not thrown out of the tribe as there would be no successor," Ruffnut informed.

"Correct. However, I did get cast out for something I didn't do, and nobody listened to me when I said it wasn't me, but the truth came out, and everyone now knows. Today, another truth will come out to prove Maria Ramirson's innocence. Viggo, remove the cover please?" I ordered. Viggo moved to the kneeling male and took off the cloth sack revealing his face to everyone.

"You kidnapped one of my Tribe members!" Madguts yelled.

"I thought I told you to shut up unless you want your Tribe to end up not having a chief?" I seethed. "This is the man that everyone says Maria slept with, that she dishonored the Viking laws. Like with me, no one listened to her, and she was cast out for something she did not do," I released Maria after giving a reassuring smile to her surprised face that I found her rapist. I moved behind the man and pulled him up by his hair. "Tell them," I ordered.

Nothing was said, but the area was silent. "That...whore got what she deserved!" the male finally said. In the blinked of an eye, I had my sword to his neck, pressed the blade to the skin, drawing blood.

"I was clear when I said not to call Maria out of her name. Now you will tell them the truth, or I will slit your neck and watch you bleed out nice and slowly," I snapped my fingers as Toothless came forward and charged a blast in his mouth. "Or you can die by my dragon. It's your call," I offered.

"Alright. Alright!" the man whimpered in fear. "Ma-Maria...didn't sleep around. I-" the man stopped, and I pressed the blade harder, and he gasped out.

"Say it!" I demanded angrily.

"I raped her when she was fifteen! Maria...didn't break any laws or so anything wrong except being the victim of something I did to her. I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me that night, and I didn't want to get into trouble. I-I did like her; I wanted to be with her and figured we could...just get cast out together. She said no when I tried to advance, and it made me mad, so I raped her then let her take the fall," the male admitted as everyone gasped.

"Worthless disgrace," I spat.

"So Maria was telling the truth, she didn't sleep with him. You raped her then made it look like you two had consented sex," Madguts said in shock.

"And because you chose not to listen, assuming the worst just because she was different from everyone else, you sexually punished her, made her the village whore for your amusement and pleasure. Then when she found out she was pregnant because of this scum, you cast her out at eighteen. How despicable, and you people call yourself Vikings," I glared. "You're all the same and will never change,"

"Different isn't always better, Hiccup," Stoick tried.

"Did you ever give it a chance?" I asked, "No, you didn't," I said when no one answered. "All the things I've done for this village over the last year are things I could have done three years ago if only given a chance. Yeah, I'm not like all of you, but who cares if my 'different' can make a difference. This island is secured with enough food to feed another Tribe three times over if needed, plus my inventing skills have made life easier, the village runs smooth with no problems,"

"Okay, fine. You're different, and it's helped a lot. Maria has no excuse; she doesn't do what you do. Girl loves the sea, never wants to be on the island," Madguts stated.

"So what. Who the hell wants to be confined to one space their whole life? She and I aren't so different. Maria loves the sea, and I love the sky it's a whole other world below that water or even past it. I've been beyond the boundaries of the Archipelago; it's...amazing! And I can do it on the back of my best friend. We might be different but is it so wrong that everyone isn't the same? My different ended the war between humans and dragons,"

"I suppose. But why be friends with them?" Alvin asked.

"Why not? I extended the offer to all of your islands. Isn't this better than fighting with them? On the back of my dragon, I'm as free as the wind. No real direction, just going wherever I want and doing what I want to do. I chose to come back to Berk and show them what I'm capable of, vowed that I'd make them regret not giving me a chance. Come to find out; they've regretted their choice since the day I left. And the only reason I'm still here is that they've yet to discover what I want from them. When that happens, I'll probably leave," I shrugged.

"All that aside," I stated. "I went out of my way to locate the bastard who violated her and brought him here to tell EVERYONE the truth because I was sick and tired of everyone calling Maria something she wasn't, tired of her being blamed and hated for something she didn't do. Why? She's a very dear friend to me," I stated. "Now that I've done what I wanted to do, the rest of you who aren't part of my Tribe can leave as the meeting is over. Take this worthless excuse for a human with you," I growled out as I tossed the male at Madgut's feet then pointed my sword at his throat, he gulped. "And if you ever show up on this island again or try to contact Maria, I will kill you. Are we clear?!"

"Y-yes, Chief Hiccup!" the man yelled out in fear. I pulled my blade back and put it in its sheath.

"Good. Everyone else, back to work!" I ordered. Slowly, people began dispersing. Chieftains returned to their ships, and Tribe members went back to their tasks from this morning. I approached Maria with a smile.

=Normal POV=

"See, told you the truth always comes out," Hiccup chuckled.

"I'll never doubt you again," Maria replied before she leaned up on the tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Hiccup's lips. Valka had been watching as she gasped with a broad smile and smacked Stoick's arm, he turned and saw the same thing. Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Tuffnut did too. Hiccup was shocked but didn't want to seem like an ass who didn't like her, so he closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a few seconds, Maria and Hiccup broke the kiss and pulled away from one another, but the smiles remained. "Thank you, Hiccup, for showing everyone the truth. I have to know why though?"

"Simple. It's because I care about you and I always protect what or who I care for. Happy Birthday, Maria," Hiccup said gently. "My gift to you, removing the unjustified mark that was placed on you. I know how much that means for everyone to know the truth,"

"I love it, but to be honest, I think the best gift I ever received in my life was meeting you four months ago and continuing to have you with me," Maria replied.

"I couldn't agree more," Hiccup responded. Yeah, he was sure of it now. He was falling for Maria, hard too. The same for Maria, today made all the difference in how she'd been feeling about Hiccup lately. Maria had been trying to sort out her feelings since Hiccup offered her a home on Berk with the Tribe, with him and today, she realized what was happening; she was falling for him.

For everyone else, that kiss was all they needed to know that Hiccup and Maria were falling in love with one another. Hiccup went out of his way to prove Maria's innocence because he cared about her and just admitted to such. With Hiccup and Maria in love, there would likely be a wedding on Berk to plan very soon.


	12. It Could Begin

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

12: Could Begin

It was August at last and a stressful month for Hiccup as he knew that by the end of this, he had to be at least engaged so he could stay chief of Berk. It was times like these where Hiccup hated Viking laws and customs, but he guessed in this case, it made sense. A chief had to have an Heir and the only way to get that was to have sex with a woman and produce a child. The problem with that theory is that all women would want to marry for love, not to become the baby-maker. Thankfully, the Viking Council permitted the use of marriage contracts, allowing a male who is to become chief to choose his bride. This seemed decent, but it was complicated.

The process began when a male of ruling age had to select his future wife. Some contracts were setup when Heirs were born, assuring that they ended up with who parents wanted to lead together. Such wasn't used much anymore. In this case, Hiccup is of age to be chief, and already is the head of Berk. However, he is not married and does not have a legitimate Heir of his bloodline to carry on the tradition when Hiccup retires or dies. For this, Hiccup would be allowed to choose from any woman his age off any island around the Viking inhabited islands who were available to be married.

This was when things got crazy because every woman at the time of their sixteenth birthday, was set a bride price by their parents. This price was determined by the status of the female in the Tribe and her child bearing capabilities. It did matter, for if a woman could not produce a child, the marriage would crumble as the upcoming chief needed a blood Heir to carry on the family name. A lot of Heir's would choose a bride of noble stature and some married what is considered a commoner. In Hiccup's case, he knew who he wanted out of love, not convenience to the situation he was currently faced.

Once a bride is selected, the woman undergoes a physical exam to ensure her maiden barrier is in tact, after that, contract negotiations will start where the families of the two people to marry would handle the arrangements, date, and more. When all payments and details were finalized, the wedding would take place. If anything came up between the segments of choosing and final signing, the contact could turn void, and the process would have to start all over again. A lot went into this as there were traditions to follow and some of them were...awkward to have to do.

Hiccup had been doing his research in the Berk Archives of Laws and Traditions that could not be changed unless voted by the Viking Council. One tradition stuck out like a sore thumb and Hiccup wasn't sure if Maria would go for it, of course, he wouldn't know until he spoke with her about this whole matter. They weren't even engaged, not even dating so how could he worry about a marital tradition if there wouldn't be a wedding. Hiccup had to suck it up and talk to her about the possibility of being together but adding in he wanted to marry her because he loved her, not just because he needed a wife to stay chief. Surely, Maria would understand and agree.

There had been a few instances that Maria and Hiccup went flying on Toothless, enjoyed a picnic in the cove or sailing at sea but nothing was made official of them dating even though everyone saw how happy the two made one another. Hiccup and Maria shared a few small kisses, holding hands while walking, giving one another a hug goodbye and even her coming over to his place to have dinner, just them though. Hiccup had to make his move soon, why not plan a date for it? A set time for the two of them to be together and Hiccup asks if she'll marry him. Hiccup knew the traditions. First, he had to make her a proposal gift to request with.

Hiccup knew what he was doing today, spending it in the forge to make Maria something, as soon as he figured out what to use for a gift. For Maria, she knew she loved Hiccup and wanted to be with him but hadn't had the courage to tell him how she felt. Also, she could never get him alone when she did find the courage to say something. Interesting predicament she was in.

"I just have to come out and say it to him," Maria informed herself. Yes. She had to find Hiccup and tell him how she felt. It was early still so she would wait a little while.

(Lunch)

Maria was walking through town with Brant and Henrik; it became her adopted job to care for Hiccup's son as well as her own. Sometimes she watched the other village kids too, but today it was just Brant and Henrik who were playing with their wooden sword and shields, Hiccup had made a smaller set for Henrik. Gods bless the man's soul; he was a saint. Maria passed the forge a few times and saw Hiccup hard at work on something but couldn't make out what it was. The four of them; Hiccup, Brant, Maria, and Henrik were going to be having lunch together, that's why Maria was hanging around the place Hiccup was most of the morning.

"Daddy, hurry up! We're hungry," Brant complained at the front window of the forge.

"Patience son," Hiccup chuckled as he tucked away what he was working on and left the forge to greet the two boys and Maria. "Who is up for a picnic in the center of town?" he asked as the boys cheered and Maria nodded happily. This was her chance to tell him how she felt because the two boys would surely be up and running around. Hiccup grabbed a blanket and then held Maria's hand as the four of them reached their location. Hiccup and Maria put the blanket down, then Brant and Henrik brought over two rocks each to hold it down in place.

"Thank you boys," Maria smiled. After that, Hiccup set out the food for them to enjoy and they all sat down on the blanket to relax and eat peacefully.

Valka and Stoick were walking by, and Stoick pointed the four out. "I give it until next tomorrow before he asks her," Stoick chuckled.

"I give it until tonight," Valka challenged.

"Loser does dishes and laundry for two weeks?" Stoick grinned.

"You're on," Valka replied as the two shook on it and kept walking to leave Hiccup and his future wife alone, also warning others on the way not to bother the two or face Hiccup's wrath. After the boys had eaten, as expected they were starting running around and playing together, just like brothers would.

"It's such a beautiful day," Maria breathed out. Hiccup stared over at her, the gift he made was under his armor, saved for when he asked.

"Not as beautiful as you," Hiccup replied as Maria blushed at him then looked away embarrassed. Hiccup hooked her chin and placed his other hand on hers as she looked back at him. "I mean it, Maria. I've never met anyone as kind, caring, understanding, or as beautiful as you. Seeing you every day, even if just for a second makes my day better,"

Gods, he was such a sweetheart. Maria stared into his eyes; this was her chance. "Hi-Hiccup, there's something I have to say to you," Maria began softly as Hiccup was leaning in to kiss her and Maria was slowly closing her eyes, nearing him as well.

"Say it then. Tell me," Hiccup urged. Their lips were inches apart from touching as anyone in the market place and close by were watching the scene in utter silence. "Please tell me?" he asked.

"I lo-" she paused when Hiccup pulled away from her after a familiar roar could be heard. Hiccup heard the whistle as he looked up and saw a Night Fury heading right from them and it wasn't Toothless. The Night Fury was almost white with magenta colored eyes; it formed an almost white blast in its mouth.

"Hold that thought, Milady. Everyone take cover!" Hiccup yelled out. When his dragon wasn't right next to him, Hiccup panicked. Maria wouldn't survive in a shot like this. Hiccup grabbed her arm and shoved her out of the way as the blast fired and Hiccup barely had time to grab the silver shield with the symbol of a Night Fury on the front and crouch low to hide behind it.

"HICCUP!" Maria cried out with worry. The smoke cleared as Hiccup's shield got tossed out of the slowly disappearing cloud of smoke. Hiccup was on his back with the strange Night Fury pinning him down, snarling. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, just stay back. Everyone keep away," Hiccup ordered. Without warning, Toothless charged in and headbutted the other Night Fury away from Hiccup with a menacing growl, fangs bore. Toothless turned his attention to Hiccup, crooning and trying to ask if he was alright. "I-I'm okay, bud. Thanks for the save," Toothless nodded and licked his cheek then prepared to pounce the other dragon. The white Night Fury screeched, and the two started fighting when the white one tried to attack Hiccup again.

Toothless wouldn't have it, he clashed skulls with the white one as the two bit and clawed at one another. After five minutes, the white dragon threw Toothless into the stairs of the Great Hall, and he let out a pained warble, trying to get up and recover. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled for his friend. The white dragon snarled at Hiccup again preparing to attack. "Ut oh," Hiccup backed away slowly and ended up trapping over Henrik's wooden sword and fell on his back.

"Hiccup, get out of there!" Valka urged. Hiccup was trapped, there was nowhere he could run that would save him. The Night Fury stepped over Hiccup and glared intently, opening its mouth to fire again. At that moment, Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for it, but it never came.

"NO! Don't, please don't hurt him!" he heard Maria plead loudly. Hiccup opened his eyes as he saw Maria standing in front of Hiccup, her back to him with her hands out trying to stop the Night Fury from charging and it worked too. The white dragon stopped and stared at her, and then it was caught off guard by Toothless firing a blue blast at it and springing to action by Maria being pulled back by Stoick and Valka, Toothless took a predatory stance over Hiccup, snarling at the white Night Fury.

Suddenly, Toothless growled and roared at the white Night Fury as his back spines split apart then a blue glow emitted from Toothless's spines, back, sides, nostrils, and mouth. Toothless was protecting his human from danger; everyone could see that now. Seeing the blue, the white dragon halted its movements, closed its eyes then bowed to Toothless respectfully. Toothless snorted as the glow faded and looked at Hiccup, nudging him and trying to get Hiccup to his feet.

When Hiccup was up, he took a minute to recover and balance himself. Brant rushed over into his arms, crying as he'd been scared of his father.

"Daddy, why did that dragon attack you?!" Brant wailed.

"Ssh, it's okay. I don't know why but Toothless will make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else, alright? Calm down now, I'm here," Hiccup soothed.

"Hi-Hiccup...help," Maria whispered out in fear. Toothless tried to get over to Maria, but it hurt to be on the front right paw. Hiccup put Brant down and pulled Henrik behind him for safety. Hiccup watched the white Night Fury start circling Maria and sniffing her.

"Just stay still, Maria. If it wanted to hurt you, it wouldn't have hesitated," Hiccup instructed. The dragon stopped and sniffed at her waist, then started growling lowly.

"Hiccup...What do I do?" Maria tried not to move.

"Do you have your dagger on you?" Hiccup asked, and Maria nodded once. "Okay, slowly take it out and toss it away from you," Maria grabbed the handle lightly as the dragon prepared to pounce. Maria got scared and threw the dagger quickly. At this, the Night Fury stopped growling and sat back on its hind legs. Hiccup grabbed a fish from a stand and threw it to Maria as the dragon's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Offer it to the dragon, on both of your hands but mind your fingers," he said.

Maria did as she was told and the dragon snatched the fish quickly to down it in two bites, then it gave a gummy smile to Maria before regurgitating half the eaten fish up and at Maria's feet. "Now what?" Astrid asked.

"Relax, it's something I've seen before with Toothless. Maria, pick up the fish and take a small bite out of it," Hiccup told her.

"What? Are you crazy? It was in that dragon's mouth, and raw fish will make you sick," Fishlegs protested quickly.

"Zip it, Legs. Maria, trust me okay. I'm bonded to a Night Fury, I know what's going on, but you have to do as I say. I promise you won't get sick, but it will taste nasty, so try to keep it down," Hiccup informed. Maria bent down slowly and picked up the half-eaten fish, then brought it to her mouth and took a bite. First, she chewed and swallowed, then it came back up, but she forced it down and stuck her tongue out. The Night Fury crooned with delight.

"Okay, ew," Ruffnut and Astrid shook a little that Maria had done it.

"Good work, Milady. Now, I want you to close your eyes and turn yourself, so your dominant hand is out to the dragon with the palm up and facing out. Make sure your head turns away from the Night Fury too," Hiccup instructed. Maria nodded as she did what Hiccup said to do. The Night Fury moved closer and sniffed her palm, then closed its eyes and pressed the snout to the palm gently.

Maria glanced at Hiccup who was smiling at her. "What did...I do? I don't understand," Maria said as the Night Fury pulled its nose back and licked Maria's face with a happy smile.

"You bonded to that dragon. I recognized the behavior when it started circling you curiously. That's how Toothless and I started too; it's all part of the bonding process, beautiful. And if I'm not mistaken, that's a female Night Fury, well, in this case, I suppose it would be a Day Fury because of her color, she likely blends in with the clouds like as Toothless does with a night sky," Hiccup explained.

"B-But why me?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes the dragon just picks the person it bonds too. Perhaps though as a theory, I think she admired your bravery and fearlessness of jumping between her and me. It takes a lot of courage to get between a Night Fury and its prey. So, she's yours now. A forever ally, partner, and friend. Just as Toothless is to me. I think you should give her a name," Hiccup smiled. Maria looked at the dragon now, all the features she had.

"You have beautiful snowflake designs on your wings, hard to see far away but, I think the perfect name for you is...Frostwing," Maria stated. The dragon jumped around happily and nuzzled against Maria's face tenderly. "Well, okay then. Frostwing it is. Welcome to Berk," Maria added with a broad smile on her face before she looked at Hiccup who was nodding in approval. Maria couldn't help it, she rushed over to Hiccup and tackled him in a hug. Before Hiccup could say or do anything else, Maria leaned up and kissed him deeply. Hiccup's eyes widened a little; then he closed them to kiss her back.

It was the most romantic kiss anyone had ever seen, happening right now between their chief and the woman who was sure to become his wife soon after all this. The kiss had held for almost a minute before Brant tugged Hiccup's pant leg, that got the two to break their passionate lip-locking.

"Daddy, what's this? It came out of your armor when Frostwing pinned you," Brant asked holding something silver and circular in his hands. Hiccup looked at it, finding out that it was the gift he made for Maria. Hiccup took it from his son and then looked at Maria.

"Maria? Will you...tell me what you were going to before all this happened?" Hiccup asked. Maria blushed a little trying to look away, but Hiccup didn't let her. "Please?"

"I love you," Maria said quietly. "I love you, Hiccup, and I want to be with you as a lover for however long you will let me be that way," she added. Hiccup could only smile as he held her hand and opened the circular object with a clip, then place it around her wrist while reclasping it until it was secured not to fall off.

"I love you too, Maria, so how does forever with me sound?" Hiccup asked as Maria's eyes widened and gasps were heard around the area. "Would you make me the happiest man alive and do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife and Chieftess?" he pushed.

"A-Are you sure...you want me forever?" Maria asked.

"I've never been surer of anything else in my life. Will you marry me, Maria?" Hiccup this time got himself on one knee, looking up into her hazel eyes. Maria felt tears slip from her eyes as she smiled and nodded to him.

"Yes, yes, I will!" Maria shouted for everyone to hear it. Hiccup got to his feet, and the two shared another kiss, a deep one too. Frostwing and Toothless both fired a blast into the sky, when they touched, the explosion sparked apart it beautiful white and orange sparks, showering down but fading before reaching anything. Everyone was shocked, Hiccup and Maria hadn't even been dating but just got engaged to be married! There were so many questions to be asked and yet, none of them had the heart to ask at the moment. Hiccup and Maria looked too happy to have their moment broken up by curiosity. There would be another time inquire, for now, Stoick and Valka knew one thing. The wedding planning could begin.


	13. Final Face Off

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

13: Final Face Off

It may have seemed rushed for them to have only known one another for five months and were now madly in love and engaged to be married. Henrik and Brant were over the moon about the news when Maria and Hiccup sat down to tell them the news, explaining it in the form that Henrik was gaining a father and Brant, a mother. The rest of the village was unsure how to feel about it, but at the same time, happy for Hiccup because he did deserve to be happy and since meeting Maria back in March, he was always smiling when he got to see her. No one could try and say that they didn't love each other, regardless how little time since their meeting, there was such a thing as love at first sight and everyone believed that to be the case between Maria and Hiccup.

Hiccup was still the chief of Berk as the laws stated he could remain such provided he was at least engaged to be married, and he was betrothed to Maria as of last month, August. The month was October; wedding plans were still in the works. There was a lot of things to do, and they had set their wedding for the Frigga's day after Snoggletog. Usually, all these plans were established by the parents of the couple to be wed, but Hiccup and Maria figured they could plan their wedding by themselves since they were both twenty-years-old and fell in love, then decided to get married without the use of a contract.

It was a rare case that something like this happened, but the whole situation with Hiccup taking over unexpectedly was strange. Typically, an Heir would step up after a year at the minimum, of training with the current chief. After settling into the job and being guided through, the bride picking process would start before the first year of the new chieftain's leadership was over. Once a bride was chosen, the contract process would begin, the wedding would take place and then there would be a chief and chieftess ruling over the Tribe. The laws with an producing an Heir were different; there was a limit on how long to wait before giving one, that limit was also a year following the wedding.

The first Viking Council had voted that newly married chieftain must impregnate his wife of(if the chieftain happened to be female, then her husband would get her pregnant) the night of the wedding. The parents would plan the date for the marriage to be the Frigga's day closest to a woman's fertile period. This is why all the checking before a contract was put in place was so important. If the woman could not conceive, love or not, there could be no marriage.

However, for Maria and Hiccup's case, things were vague on what to do because the chieftain or future one was supposed to select a pure, untouched female. Maria was not pure. Also, she already had a child that was not Hiccup's. In the beginning, there had been some dispute about whether or not Hiccup could marry her because of everything. Hiccup managed to shut down the debate by reminding everyone that Maria did not give her purity up, she was raped and conceived Henrik that way. Once that was settled that Maria and Hiccup could wed and have their own child together because it was clear Maria was able to have kids, the wedding plans continued.

There were a lot of traditions to scope through and made sure were included; this is where Maria's father, Asger Ramirson and Hiccup's parents, Stoick and Valka worked together to help them through the planning. Thus far, much had been covered and now it was time to get into the discussing of traditions because when Hiccup looked over them, he wasn't too sure how his soon to be wife would take to them. So, at the moment, they were sitting in Stoick's house with Stoick, Valka, and Asger. Brant and Henrik were with Eret for the time being. Oh, and Hiccup's advisory council were in Stoick's house.

This committee was made up of six people; Ryker, Astrid, Viggo, Gobber, Spitelout, and oddly enough, Fishlegs. Maria was on Hiccup's left, Valka, and Stoick towards the right and Asger seated next to his daughter as he had practically begged for her forgiveness after Madguts returned revealing that Maria was not a whore and they'd all been deceived by the man who raped her. Maria forgave him and since, Asger has been staying on Berk to be part of the wedding planning and would be living there shortly afterward.

The current topic was the attire for bride and groom. "Well, she can't wear white because she's not pure. We know the reasons behind such, but this this is not your standard wedding setup either," Valka reminded.

Hiccup had such a headache, choosing what to wear shouldn't take this long. "Alright, enough," Hiccup stopped the debate as it was between Asger, Spitelout, and Valka about the fact women wore white to symbolize their purity to be removed during the consummation after the wedding. "I know this isn't your typical agreement because I didn't choose a pure bride, I'm not marrying someone I don't love. She can't wear white because she's not untouched, but she is still unmarried so why not pick something in between. The colors of the wedding are blue, ivory, and gold, right?" he asked.

"Yes?" a few replied.

"Why can't she just wear ivory then, it's not white but close to and follows the symbolic colors already?" Hiccup suggested.

"I suppose that's not breaking any laws or traditions. It allows her to wear something close to white without trying to pass her off as an untouched woman. Does anyone have an issue with the choice?" Spitelout asked. No one answered, "Good then, that's settled. Maria can wear ivory. I don't think there is an attire requirement for Hiccup, something simple and a piece to represent him being the chief," the man added.

"That won't be too hard, we'll just make him a belt with the crest of the Hooligan Tribe on it," Gobber interjected.

"Then all that is taken care of. What's next?" Hiccup said.

"Well, there's the cleansing baths for both. Oh, Hiccup is going to have to get his family sword, and Maria will need one too for the sword exchange. Her Kransen will be stored away for the first daughter," Valka reminded.

"I'll lead him to where the sword is. Asger, I assume you brought your family's sword with you after learning about the wedding?" Stoick asked.

"That I did. I have it in my room at the guest chambers," Asger nodded.

"Alright, that's cleared up," Maria stated. "Ceremony details seemed easy enough," she added.

"Well, there is one that you haven't been told because it only applies to the chieftain marriages," Fishlegs said as Maria blinked a few times.

"Ah, yes. Excellent that you remembered, Fishlegs!" Gobber smiled.

"Hiccup, what are they talking about?" Maria inquired.

"It's a tradition for us to consummate the marriage in the village square because I'm the chief and everyone has to be sure that there is no room for error in the child you conceive being mine," Hiccup explained. Maria's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that because you're the chief and they have to make sure that if I get pregnant, it's your baby, we have to consummate the marriage publically?" Maria questioned. Hiccup nodded to her as he muttered something about that seeming foolish.

"It might be stupid, Maria, but it's done on every island between the chief and his new wife or husband if the chieftain happens to be female," Stoick informed.

"I suppose, but the entire village seems excessive to ensure the legitimacy of the conceived Heir," Maria frowned.

"I have to agree as a woman who has been through that. It has to be done on a bed of furs, only the blankets to cover the couple. It's embarrassing and makes the newlyweds nervous; I'm sure you remember Stoick," Valka mentioned.

"Aye, that I do, Val. However, we did it because the traditions call for it," Stoick sighed. Hiccup sighed as he could see the discontent about the matter on Maria's face. For him, he wouldn't care because he was sure he could handle having sex with his new wife in public eye, but he knew that it was making her nervous and embarrassed to be seen by everyone, especially after the fact she had been raped and publically humiliated after the rape. Hiccup grabbed the laws and traditions book off the shelf and flipped to the page where he had seen that tradition being a marriage requirement, then started reading intently.

"Son, what are you looking for in there?" Valka asked.

"Anything that points to another way or loophole around it. I agree with Maria; it's excessive to have the whole Tribe and guests watching. Sex is supposed to be an intimate, private matter between couples, not used as a way for everyone to prove she's pregnant with my kid. Well, you get the meaning," Hiccup stated while still reading.

"We've looked for years, Hiccup, but that law has been there since the first Viking Council," Gobber told him. Hiccup ignored it and continued to skim his finger over the page of the book.

"Reading it over now, I don't think it means what you all say it does. The passage is read as follows; The chief or chieftess will consummate their marriage on a bed of furs with village witnesses to legalize being married and prove the legitimacy of an Heir conceived that night," Hiccup repeated from the book.

"So, it's still the same. You have to do it in front of the village so they can be witnesses," Ryker shrugged.

"I'm not disagreeing with the witnesses or them having to be from the Tribe. However, this doesn't specify where the consummation gets held. It doesn't say the act has to be done in the village square with everyone watching. It just says witnesses from the group to watch the couple consummate their marriage on a bed of furs," Hiccup informed.

Viggo walked over and read the same thing, nodding to agree. "He's right. This doesn't say it has to be done in public eye, just that there have to be witnesses from the village," Viggo stated.

"Huh, never considered that it didn't mean village square," Stoick blinked.

"I propose this then. Maria and I will consummate the marriage in our house in the main room on a bed of furs with six witnesses. It allows the tradition to be carried out without the being watched by the whole Tribe? Is that fair?" Hiccup inquired.

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad and I could handle it," Maria replied now, a soft smile on her lips.

"Who would the witnesses be?" Fishlegs wondered.

"It has to be members of the village, so I suppose anyone. But, since this is a legal matter then why not have six people of high stature in the Tribe do it. Gothi because she's the village elder, my second in command, Viggo. Could have members from the council fill in the last four spots? Anyone feel like volunteering?" Valka asked.

"Nah, wrong there, Val. The book does say there are supposed to be six witnesses who lead the couple to the bed of furs. Those six are reserved for the village elder, the second in command, the parents of the bride and groom. Since Maria's mother passed in child birth, there needs to be another witness present," Gobber stated as he peered over Hiccup's shoulder while reading the passage over again.

"Why don't you do it, Gobber?" Fishlegs offered.

"I don't think I can. It's meant for the parents because the mother of the bride is supposed to take the Haddock family sword, then return it to Maria to put it away for the first son to the couple," Gobber mentioned.

"Well, my mom died so who is supposed to fill that position, another female?" Maria wondered.

"Seems that way and the witness has to be over the age of eighteen," Valka interjected.

"And since it's meant to be someone close to the bride, I would suggest a female friend. Some Maria trusts," Viggo offered.

"Well, the only friends I have are Astrid and Ruffnut," Maria shrugged.

"Personal opinion, Milady, I don't want Ruffnut in there when we're doing that so if you're going with one of them, pick Astrid. I know she'd take it seriously," Hiccup requested. "Is that alright with you, Astrid?"

"U-Uh, yeah, that's fine if Maria is okay with it too," Astrid replied.

"I was thinking that. I don't trust Ruffnut not to make comments and ruin the night, given it's already going to be awkward having my dad and your parents in the room," Maria sighed. "Alright, Astrid can take the sixth spot," she added in after a moment, Maria yawned as Hiccup kissed her forehead.

"Tired?" Hiccup asked her lightly.

"Just a bit," Maria admitted.

"Then I think it's time we stop for the day; we covered a lot. We can pick up tomorrow with guest list and food," Hiccup informed.

"Sounds good, chief," Viggo said. Hiccup helped Maria to her feet, then led her out of his father's house and to her own, which is where Hiccup and Brant would be living after the marriage was sealed. It made sense since Maria had her own home with four bedrooms, an office, and playroom for Henrik. Things were shaping up to be a perfect wedding, only two months left to go not including the one they were still in.

(November)

There were seven weeks until the wedding, and everything was going smoothly. The guest list got made and invitations sent last week. The spread of food was fit for a king. The traditions, ceremony, and decorations were settled too. The only thing left to do was keep preparing for the big day where Hiccup would marry Maria, and they would live the rest of their lives together. But alas, there were a few other problems. Drago Bludvist being a top priority because Hiccup knew that he would have to face off with the madman to free the mass of dragons that Drago's Bewilderbeast was controlling. Also, Hiccup had yet to see the Hairy Hooligan's figure out the reason why he returned and took over.

Hiccup assumed that it should be easy to figure out with everything he's hinted towards or perhaps they did know and weren't saying anything. Hiccup wouldn't stop, not until they admitted they were wrong about him and that he wasn't useless, that they accepted him for who he was. Then and only then would Hiccup withdraw from being the chief of Berk, give the title back to Stoick, and leave with Maria and the kids. Hiccup was sure that the Tribe wouldn't want him to stay after he forced himself in as their chieftain with the threat of impending death by dragons.

Today, it was a beautiful day for November. Usually, at this time of year, it was already snowing hard, and they were struggling to keep the buildings from caving in under the weight of the heavy, wet, snow. On top of that, Hiccup was working with Maria and Frostwing, the Night Fury that Maria bonded with back in August when they got engaged. Maria was a fast learner and knew almost everything; there were still some things to be worked on like tight corners and dragon calls. Everything was going well, but Hiccup knew better than to believe things would stay this peaceful. Something big was about to happen, and Hiccup wanted to be ready for whatever it was.

"Chief, you seem on edge today. Anything wrong?" Viggo asked while walking beside Hiccup as they made their rounds through the village to check on things. Maria had the kids, everyone was doing their jobs, so it looked like everything was fine but Hiccup wasn't buying it. Something wasn't right; it was making him tense and worried.

"I've got a bad feeling," Hiccup replied.

"About?" Viggo inquired.

"I don't know. I woke up with it, and something feels off about today. I can't put my finger on what but I know something big is going to happen," Hiccup answered while watching everything around him.

"Should I put the island on lock down?" Viggo questioned.

"No, not yet. I don't want to cause a panic," Hiccup stated as Viggo nodded. "Round up the patrol teams, go as far as you can until the village is out of sight. Something is coming, I can feel it. Toothless is on guard, all the dragons are. Each group goes in a different direction," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," Viggo nodded as he whistled for Flamewing, then took off to carry out Hiccup's request.

(An Hour Later)

Valka flew in with Stoick on Thornado and landed before Hiccup and Toothless, she was panting and scared which only confirmed Hiccup's fears about something being wrong today.

"Hiccup! He's back and coming this way. Drago...has...Cloudjumper," Valka forced out through the heavy breathing and tears that Stoick was trying to soothe. Hiccup's eyes narrowed while his hand tightened to a fist.

"Viggo, ground all dragons and get them into the stables, then seal it shut. Now," Hiccup ordered.

"Got it, chief!" Viggo replied.

"Find Maria and the kids; I want them in the Hall with anyone else who can't fight," Hiccup demanded. Viggo nodded and got on his dragon, taking off to do as told. Hiccup turned and headed to his father's house with Toothless following him closely behind. Hiccup grabbed his armor and weapons while returning outside to see the village gathering and becoming worried about whatever was going on.

"Do you need any help, Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"No. This is my fight, it's my job to protect the village and the dragons," Hiccup said sternly.

"Chief Hiccup! Ryker and Eret have Drago; they found him on a ship nearing the docks. Orders?" Viggo questioned.

"He's making it easy which means he's got something bigger planned and the Bewilderbeast is taking cover in the water. Bring Drago to me, keep the village at bay," Hiccup told Viggo.

"Yes, sir!" Viggo saluted and flew off with Flamewing again. Things were quiet while Ryker and Eret brought the man known as Drago up to Hiccup near the Great Hall. Viggo landed beside Hiccup while Flamewing and Toothless growled at Drago.

"Just say the word, chief, and we'll kill him," Eret remarked while Ryker and he held Drago with one hand but kept their swords at his neck, ready to strike.

"Let him go," Hiccup ordered.

"But-" Valka started.

"My orders," Hiccup told her as she shut her mouth. "Release him and let him up," he ordered again. Ryker and Eret cut Drago's ropes and forced him to his feet; then they stepped back still staying ready.

"I'm surprised by your kindness, Dragon Master," Drago sneered out with a smirk.

"Don't confuse mercy with tolerance and refusing to fall for another one of your hair brained plans to trick me," Hiccup retorted coldly. "What is it this time? Your Alpha is hiding in the water, the mass of it's controlled dragons hiding above the clouds just waiting for your command to attack the village?" he asked.

"You are a bright boy, or so your mom has mentioned in the time we've spent together," Drago grinned.

"Leave my mother out of this. Your fight is with me as this is what it has come down too," Hiccup said.

Drago chuckled. "I don't think you see the position you're in. I have an army of dragons, and a Bewilderbeast that can control them,"

"I have a Night Fury and know how to break the control your dragon has on the others," Hiccup remarked casually. "So, it has come to both of us having a dragon that can control and we have power; I suppose the question is which of the two of us is stronger and will reign supreme,"

"Are you challenging me to a battle for power?" Drago asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not asking you to dance," Hiccup shrugged as a few people chuckled. Same old Hiccup sarcasm at it's finest. A lot of people had missed that when Hiccup was gone, he did know how to make others laugh.

"Your Night Fury against my Bewilderbeast?" Drago wondered.

Hiccup shook his head. "The dragons only follow the commands of their handlers so I believe this fight should be between you and me, Drago. We know our dragons can take one another on, it would be an endless struggle for control. The only way to truly end this is for us to have it out,"

Drago nodded. "I do believe that I have to agree with you. A fight to the death then?" Drago asked as Hiccup nodded. "The victor of the battle will take control of all the dragons, and the loser will die. Deal?"

"Done." Hiccup said. It was now that everyone got worried; Drago was a great deal bigger, taller, and probably stronger than Hiccup. How in the name of Odin did he intend to beat this guy? However, with the agreement in place, it was clear that this would be the final face off between Hiccup and Drago.


	14. A Leader Protects Them All

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

14: A Leader Protects Them All

Neither Hiccup or Drago had made a move towards one another since the deal got stated. A fight to the death to determine if Hiccup or Drago would be the new leader of the dragons. Maria became terrified when she heard the deal get made between her fiance and Drago; she was currently outside watching while Brant and Henrik were in the Great Hall, safe and sound with Gothi watching them and the others kids or elderly. Maria was standing center of the Tribe, between Stoick and Valka to watch this fight. The worst part is that none of them could interfere.

"Well, are we fighting or what?" Drago asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to start? I believe in letting the one with the disadvantage go first," Hiccup commented.

"It's cute that you think you stand a chance, boy," Drago drew back his fist and let it fly towards Hiccup.

"I don't think," Hiccup paused as he leaned to the right and put his arm out to block Drago with ease, then Hiccup grinned as Drago's eyes widened when Hiccup grabbed his wrist and punched Drago square in the face with his left fist. Drago staggered back, and Hiccup released his wrist. "I know I do," he finished with a cold tone. The Tribe members gasped and widened their eyes. Who knew Hiccup Hiccup could fight? The guy just made a man three times his size stumble back from one punch.

"That's the only hit you're gonna get," Drago scowled angrily with a glare.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and scoffed as he pulled the two swords off his back that had been position in an X formation. "How about you just shut your mouth and fight, Drago," Hiccup retorted as Drago pulled his bullhook and the two went at it, back and forth for at least fifteen minutes. It was lucky for Hiccup that Drago only had one real arm to use; the other was a fake. The Hooligans had come to realize that Hiccup was able to duel wield weapons, and looking closer, they saw that these were the sword that Hiccup got from Johann three years ago.

"Did you know he could do that?" Stoick asked Valka.

"Yes, but I never imagined that he could hold his own in a combat fight with Drago," Valka stated still watching the match between her son and the enemy. As the battle continued, it started to even out with injuries; Hiccup got stabbed in the shoulder, and his upper left thigh cut open but still managed to keep going. Hiccup took Drago's fake arm off, and cut his face with the tip of the sword. The two of them were about the same in their weapon skills.

"Where did he learn all this?" Gobber wondered.

"Hiccup has traveled around and picked things up as he went. However, he's been able to wield two weapons at the time he met us," Eret informed. When the battle hit thirty minutes, Hiccup's swords broke, and Drago's bullhook got snapped into four parts.

"It seems that we're weaponless," Drago spoke.

"Ya think?" Hiccup huffed as he tossed the handles to his broken weapons down. "So what, you gonna give up since you don't stand a chance in Valhalla of beating me?" he asked. Drago glared as he tackled Hiccup down to the ground hard, Hiccup had to shake his head and blink a few times to regain his focus. It had been the perfect timing too because Drago pulled a dagger out and went to stab Hiccup in the face. Hiccup used both hands to hold Drago's wrist back from making contact, and it wasn't easy with a wounded shoulder.

"Hiccup!" Maria cried.

Hiccup saw the dagger nearing his throat as he tried to think of another way out. Then it hit him; The two agreed to a fight to the death but never shook on the terms of no dragons. Hiccup needed this over with before he got too tired to keep going. Hiccup already got slashed in the stomach with the bullhook before it broke and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Daddy!" Henrik and Brant whimpered.

"Oh, you have been busy. A loving wife and two kids? Once I beat you, I'm going to kill those boys, then rape and kill the girl," Drago snickered. That did it! Hiccup forced himself to push Drago's arm back as the man began to get confused. When Hiccup had enough room, he brought up his legs and kicked Drago back hard. Drago landed on his back as Hiccup forced got to his feet, glaring coldly.

"Big mistake," Hiccup said tonelessly while Drago recovered quickly. Hiccup didn't give Drago a minute to catch his breath as Hiccup rushed him and turned last second to bring up his elbow and whack Drago in the face, then down lower to jab him in the stomach. That action made Drago gasp for air and drop the dagger. Finally, Hiccup punch Drago in the face and crouched low to kick Drago's legs out from under him, this got Drago on his back once again.

"I don't...understand how you got so strong!" Drago coughed.

"I didn't get strong; I just refuse to let you hurt my family, dragons, and Tribe. I don't care if I die, but I won't go before you do," Hiccup seethed. After that, he grabbed Drago by the front of his tunic and brought him up to his knees before punching him in the face again. "That was for hurting my mother," Hiccup went in once more, upper cutting Drago this time. Hiccup brought his leg up and kicked Drago in the side of the head and kneed his face hard, causing the man to have a nose bleed and split lip.

"That was threatening my family," Hiccup sneered out as Drago looked at him weakly after getting to his feet. "And this is for everything else!" Hiccup span himself and round-house kicked Drago across the side of the face hard, forcing the man to hit the ground face down and panting while struggling to get up again. Hiccup scoffed while using his foot to roll Drago onto his back and stare down at him.

"How are you beating me?! You were not this strong last time!" Drago demanded angrily.

Hiccup pulled Inferno off his leg and activated the flame encased sword outline while stepped on Drago's chest and pointed the blade at Drago's throat which made him freeze. "There is a big difference between a man who fights because he's selfish and one who wants to protect the people he cares about. You are stronger than me, Drago, but you will never beat me,"

"I will. Get off me, we'll go another round, and I'll kill you!" Drago countered.

Hiccup shook his head. "It's a pointless match to continue. You can fight, hurt, torture me all you want. You can even break my soul, but you will never defeat me. I don't need to be stronger or smarter, I just need the drive to keep going, and I'll fight until I take my last breath, but you will die before I do. When I go, I'm going with them safe. The leader protects them all," Hiccup stated firmly, then he smirked. "And what do you mean 'go another round?' Don't you remember?" Hiccup asked.

"Remember...what?" Drago asked while his eyes turned to something close to fear filled. Hiccup flipped Inferno in his hand once and brought it down hard, piercing Drago's chest. The man coughed up blood, choking on it as Hiccup leaned close.

"This was a fight to the death." Hiccup said with cold eyes as Drago's eyes closed and he laid motionless. Hiccup scoffed as he turned his head while withdrawing the blade and retracting it into the handle, then put it back on his leg. "Fool," he remarked while walking away with his eyes closed.

"Hi-Hiccup?" Maria asked with worry in her tone while looking at Hiccup's wounded figure. "You're severely wounded,"

"I'll...be okay, Milady," Hiccup forced a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Hiccup, look out!" Valka warned. Hiccup whipped around seeing Drago somehow got up with the long dagger and charging for him. Hiccup grabbed his father's ax and whirled it at Drago full force. This time, the ax embedded in Drago's throat and he fell to the ground dead for sure.

"Woah, nice shot. I don't even think Astrid can hit a target that precisely," Snotlout complimented.

"Watch it, Jorgenson!" Astrid glared. Hiccup rolled his eye and went over slowly to get his father's weapons, then he cleaned it off and returned it to his dad.

"Toothless, let's deal with the Bewilderbeast," Hiccup coughed as Toothless warbled, worried for his friend. Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back, and the two flew out over the water. Toothless hovered there a moment and then dove down into the water where Hiccup was able to see the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup motioned for it to follow them as the dragon obeyed. Hiccup's guess was that it knew Hiccup was in charge or had been watching Drago get killed, knowing now that it was free of him.

Hiccup resurfaced and landed on the edge with Toothless, the dragon rose from the water slowly, being careful of where it stepped. "Dear Odin's beard, what is that?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"This graceful giant is known as the Bewilderbeast. An Alpha species. Ever next has its queen but this is the king of all dragons. Very few still exist. Mom a white one, but under Dragon's command, this guy killed him and took control of the dragons in her nest," Hiccup stated.

"So, will it let go of controlling the others now that Drago is dead?" Astrid wondered.

"In a moment or two. Alpha, this man enslaved you, forced you to hurt your own. You're free now," Hiccup told the Bewilderbeast while motioning to Drago's dead body on the ground. The giant dragon moved closer and sniffed Drago's motionless frame before backing up, and then its eyes dilated to calm as it roared and the other dragons flying around him, broke off and landed on different parts of the island.

The Bewilderbeast looked at Hiccup and Toothless carefully; then it closed his eyes as Hiccup leaned close and pressed his forehead to the dragon's massive one. "You're welcome, my friend," Hiccup smiled a little. "Go on, enjoy your life," Hiccup pulled back as the dragon looked to the open ocean, then back at Hiccup. "What's wrong? Don't you want to swim freely?" The dragon looked down.

"I think, son, like when you defeated Red Death, these dragons and even the Bewilderbeast who were enslaved by Drago are choosing to follow you and remain loyal to the one who saved them," Valka informed.

"Would you like to stay here big guy? I can give you a name; you can help me protect?" Hiccup asked him. The dragon blew a puff of frost at Hiccup, letting it settle on his auburn hair. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright, we can call you...Frostbreath?" The dragon snorted at him. "Okay, no. Uh, Iceclaw?" The dragon gave a bored look now. "What about Chillblaster?" Hiccup tried, that time the dragon perked up and purred, a very loud purr but still one. "Chillblaster it is then,"

"You're going to let it stay here?!" Stoick inquired quickly.

"Of course, why not? He'll behave now that Drago isn't controlling him," Hiccup replied as he got off Toothless and cringed, beginning to breathe hard. Finally, Hiccup stopped in his tracks and passed out.

"Hiccup! Oh, my Gods!" Maria rushed over and Valka too as they checked over Hiccup.

"It's his wounds from the fight," Valka said trying to calm down her future daughter-in-law.

"Let's get him to Gothi so the injuries can be treated," Gobber suggested. Carefully, Stoick and Spitelout carried Hiccup to Gothi's hut while Gobbed fetched the elder/healer to take care of Hiccup. Viggo and Ryker took care of Drago's body and soon the village was breaking apart to go about their work knowing that Hiccup being hurt didn't excuse it. Also, when Hiccup healed, he would likely be pretty ticked off if they had slacked off.

(An Hour later)

Hiccup was lying unconscious on his bed in Stoick and Valka's house, Gothi treated him there by cleaning all the injuries and closing them the best she could, applying some healing ointments, then wrapping to keep the wounds from getting infected. Brant, Henrik, and Maria were in the room with him, praying for him to wake up soon. Gothi had said with Gobber's translation that Hiccup shouldn't be out too long, but it depended on how exhausted he was from the battle too.

Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were working on settling in the new dragons while bonded ones were finding their owners. Chillblaster had made a comfortable nest out of ice near the stables on the back of side of the Berk, the dragons without bonded humans were staying there under the Alpha's command and care. Frostwing and Toothless were wandering the village together, Hiccup had stated beforehand on one of the dates with Maria that he was sure the two would end up mating around Snoggletog when the dragons left for their yearly trip to the hatching grounds.

"Momma, will Daddy wake up soon?" Brant asked. Yes, Maria and Hiccup decided it was okay for the kids to refer to them as their parents. There was no reason no since they'd be married in seven weeks. Maria and Hiccup also explained to their young ones that after the wedding, they had to stay at Stoick and Valka's house since Hiccup and Maria would be enjoying the wedding night alone. It was hard to get the kids to understand that it was a night just for adults. Obviously, Brant and Henrik were too young to know the consummation of marriage.

"He will, son. Don't worry," Maria kissed the top of Brant's head. "It was a hard fight, and Daddy's body needs time to recover," she added. The remainder of the time was spent eating lunch together and observing Hiccup to make sure his condition didn't worsen for any reason at all. After dinner, Maria took the kids to her house and promised they'd be back to see Hiccup first thing in the morning, and hopefully, he would be awake but reminded that it was a high chance he would be in his bed recovering. This placed Viggo in charge until further notice.

Nobody minded though, Viggo ran the village the same as Hiccup did. No one knew how long until Hiccup would awaken, but they hoped it was soon because they wanted to throw a celebration in his honor for protecting them from Drago. Hiccup didn't just fight the guy to save the dragons, he protected the Tribe and almost died doing it too. Hiccup lived up to his words to Drago; A Leader Protects Them All.


	15. One Of Them

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

15: One Of Them

Hiccup never woke up through the night, and not the next day either. Gothi came by around lunch time and said that it might take more time if Hiccup was tired or sick on top of having to do battle with a man three times his size and continue to fight after being severely injured. Maria was beginning to worry a lot when the entire week went by as Hiccup didn't show any signs of waking up. Brant and Henrik missed their father, had spent more than a few times at his bedside, pleading him to wake up.

Valka and Stoick used some time to sit with their son as well, discussing how proud of him they were for all his accomplishments. Maria sat in there a few times and happened to overhear Stoick and Valka trying to figure out why Hiccup took over in the first place and Valka admitting that not even she knew. Maria knew the reason, which was odd because Hiccup and she barely knew one another when he admitted to her that Hiccup took over Berk to show the Tribe he wasn't useless and gain their acceptance for who he was.

Maria already knew also that Hiccup said he would likely leave when he got what he wanted from them. Maria wondered if Hiccup would ever just tell them the truth himself, she didn't think he needed to go through all this taking over with the threat of the dragons destroying the island thing. However, Maria knows what Hiccup is after and what it means to him but perhaps when he did wake up; she would talk to him about doing things a different way. For now, nothing could be done until he awoke.

Starting on the second week of Hiccup being unconscious, they were now six weeks away from the wedding. The Chieftains from other islands had sent in their replies of agreeing to come to the wedding; they used their Terrible Terrors. Yes, Hiccup got them to agree to that too! Hiccup sent Ryker and Eret around to the others Viking islands to train Terrible Terror messengers for the leaders to communicate with Hiccup without the need of sending a ship, which could take a week or two just to sail, then another week or so to get back. It was a pain, yet, Hiccup had an easier time with Terror Mail as he called and intrigued the other village heads to want the same.

Maria sat at Hiccup's bedside, holding his hand and asking him to wake up because she and the children missed him a lot. The Gods must have answered her prayer because after and kissed the back of his hand, Hiccup began to shift slightly and groan.

"Hiccup?" Maria asked quickly.

Hiccup turned his head side while his hand squeezed hers, then he began to open his eyes slowly and blinking to bring his sight into focus. Finally, he saw his fiance looking at him, and he gave her a small smile. "Hey, beautiful," Hiccup said in a whispered tone due to having a dry throat.

"Hey, handsome. How are you feeling?" Maria asked quietly while leaning over some to kiss his forehead, but Hiccup leaned up a little and kissed her lips.

"Stiff. Where...are the boys?" Hiccup inquired and looked around after the kiss ended.

"With your parents. And Toothless is wandering the village with Frostwing," Maria replied with a gentle smile. Hiccup let go of her hand as he carefully forced himself to sit up, cringing a little as he did so. "Don't strain yourself, my love," Maria asked.

"Gods, my head hurts. How...long have I been out?" Hiccup wondered curiously.

"A week. You passed out right after naming the Bewilderbeast and allowing him to stay on Berk. Don't try to do too much, and you're still recovering," Maria informed as Hiccup looked over the wounds he received from the fight with Drago. The stab one on his shoulder was closed but still, hurt with a lot of movement. The injury to his leg seemed alright, but he had yet to attempt at standing on it. It was the one on his stomach that bothered him a lot.

The gash felt closed, but there were wrappings around his midsection so he couldn't tell. Hiccup nodded to Maria, the last thing he wanted to do was get worse and miss their wedding when it was so close. "I'll try to take it easy for you. How has the village been?" he asked.

"Just fine, Love. Viggo has it under control," Maria responded as she ran her fingers through his auburn hair, then she got up to get him a cup of water because Hiccup's voice sounded raspy. Hiccup drank it slowly, then tossed off the covers and put his legs over the side of the bed and held the post while trying to get to his feet. "Hiccup, let me help you," Maria reached for him.

"N-No, it's okay. I can handle it," Hiccup offered a confident smile. Maria nodded as she stayed back a few steps but close in case Hiccup didn't have it. Hiccup managed to get up with only a little pain, he took a few deep breaths and focused on adjusting himself to stay balanced. When Hiccup had that taken care of he tried to take a few steps, it was hard, but he finally reached the door to his room. Maria followed behind as Hiccup got down the twelve or so steps to the main level of the Haddock Hut.

Hiccup opened the door leading outside and stepped out into the light. The first thing he noticed was that it was still morning, perhaps about 9:45 am, going on 10 am. Maria stood next to Hiccup since now that he was outside, he had nothing to support himself on. Hiccup put his fingers to the corners of his mouth and let out a whistle, all the activity in the village seemed to stop when Toothless roared out and took to the sky, flying up to where Hiccup was standing. Frostwing was right beside him, both warbling and crooning to see Hiccup awake and moving.

"Toothless has missed you," Maria smiled.

"HE'S AWAKE!" someone shouted. Hiccup looked up seeing the villagers rush towards them after Hiccup rubbed Toothless's and Frostwing's heads and the two sat down next to their respected rider.

"Chief!" Viggo, Eret, and Ryker made their way to the front while escorting both children.

"Daddy!" Brant and Henrik cheered preparing to jump into his arms, but Maria stepped forward first.

"Boys, don't jump on him. The stomach wound is still healing, and we wouldn't want to make it worse," Maria enlightened. Brant and Henrik nodded as Hiccup managed to get himself on his knees slowly and open his arms to his sons. Brant and Henrik hugged him carefully, and Hiccup placed a kiss on their foreheads.

"Thank Odin," Valka breathed a sigh of relief seeing Hiccup awake now. Hiccup forced his way back onto his feet to hug her and then his father, after that he shook hands with Ryker, Eret, and Viggo. "Are you okay? Any pain, son?"

"Mom, relax. I'm still sore, but I'm alright," Hiccup told her.

"Don't tell me to relax, young man. You went against Drago by yourself and almost got killed!" Valka scolded with her 'worried mother' tone. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her as she only kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "I'm so thankful you're alright, you've been out for a week," she added.

"I know, Maria told me," Hiccup replied lightly.

"We're glad you're awake," Stoick said now.

"You must be hungry, chief," Viggo smiled.

"Yeah, I could eat," Hiccup chuckled, though, it hurt his stomach to laugh.

"Then you go relax, and I'll continue to watch the village," Viggo offered. "Everyone back to work now. The chief is away but still needs time to recover," he called to the Hooligans. A few muttered and mumbled that they wanted to make sure he was alright but knew it would be best for Hiccup to recover all the way first. Plus, now that he was awake, they could throw him that party.

"Can we stay with Daddy too?" Henrik asked.

"Of course, boys. I've missed you," Hiccup told them as he walked back inside the house, then both Night Furies, Maria following but Stoick and Valka broke away to leave the family be to have some time together. Maria had Hiccup rest on the couch with the boys sitting on either side of him while she started pulling things out to cook Hiccup breakfast. "So, everything has been okay with me out?" he asked his fiance.

"Yes, Love. Viggo handled it all, and I'm sure you two can talk about it and get caught up later on. Stop worrying about work, Hiccup. You have to take care of yourself too," Maria laughed a little as she worked on the scrambled eggs and toast for him. "Though, I caught your parents talking a few times; everyone is still wondering what you're after here,"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup looked at her now.

"The acceptance, babe. Nobody has figured out that's what you want from them. I think you should just tell them, they've already seen that you're not useless and are more than capable of handling yourself and the entire village as you've done all this for over a year with no previous training," Maria replied to him.

Hiccup sighed some. "I suppose it's pointless to keep up the charade, huh? They haven't figured it out by now; I doubt they will," Hiccup looked at the ground. "The haven't seen I'm not useless, they only see that I came in and took over as chief under the threat of their island being desecrated by my dragons. Plus, they know the rules and what will happen if they break them,"

"Hiccup, don't talk like that. Maybe it just needs more time," Maria offered.

Hiccup shook his head now. "No, Maria. As you said, it's been over a year and still nothing. I'll never have what I want from them because I'm just a hiccup in their eyes. All my 'hard work' is them knowing they have no choice but to do as I say,"

"Perhaps then, you've been going about it all wrong? Maybe the answer wasn't to take over and make them see," Maria tried.

"What are you getting at?" Hiccup quirked a brow at his soon to be wife.

"I'm just saying that you left three years ago with Toothless and swore you'd come back to make them see you weren't useless and you've proven you are not. Look at all the good you have done for Berk in a year? Peace with dragons? Improvements in the village? Protecting them from Drago? They can see what you wanted them to," Maria smiled.

"But do they accept me as I am or are they just being this nice because they know I have the dragons on my side? That's what I want to know, babe. All I want from the Hairy Hooligans is their acceptance of me as myself. I want them to see that that everything I do now is what I could have done three years ago if only given a chance to be myself. I shouldn't have had to force my way into their lives under the fear of losing Berk to see that I wasn't useless, that...different isn't bad," Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Then perhaps it's time you just told them, Hiccup," Maria said as Hiccup glanced at her standing beside him with a plate of food and cup of milk. "Tell them what you want and see if their outlook on you changes. Right now, they think you're a Godsend. Speak the truth and determine whether they riot or remain as they are. That will be the test if they accept you or not. If they grow angry and try to attack you, then they don't accept you, if they remain as they are then they do,"

"I suppose the fear of thinking they will become upset and angry is what keeps me from revealing my purpose for all this. If they were to riot, everything I have done becomes useless, that it was all in vain because they saw nothing and it was only an act to make sure I didn't attack them," Hiccup muttered.

"Hiccup, if you want them to see you like yourself and have it be real reactions, then you can't hide your intentions or keep them in the dark, wondering what it is you're after. Tell them the truth, if they riot on you, we can just leave and get married at Drake Isle by Viggo since he's a former chief and can perform the ceremony," Maria sat beside Hiccup, handing him the plate.

"I suppose you're right. I've given them their time to figure it out, and that's not working so I have to do things another way. I'll tell them after I've healed completely," Hiccup nodded.

"Good. Now, hurry up and eat to get your strength back," Maria giggled as she kissed his cheek, then laid her head on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled and began to eat, how did he get so lucky to have a woman like Maria in his life? Well, he knew the answer to that question. Hiccup took over Berk and kept his kind and caring heart when Maria and Henrik ended up on the shore, then he allowed her to live on the island, and now they were to be married in six weeks. Hiccup couldn't wait.

(Later That Night)

With Hiccup resting in his parent's house all day with his fiance and children, the Tribe put together a celebration for him in the Great Hall under Viggo's watchful eyes. There was a large spread of food, some music, and little decorations. Now all they had to do was get Hiccup to come, yet, they didn't know how because usually he was the one to summon everyone there for announcements and events. It settled on the idea that Viggo would get Hiccup by saying the village was demanding to see him, growing out of control and not listening. It was one of the situations where Hiccup would be surprised when he found out it was a party, or he'd get pissed off that everyone made him think they were rioting.

The time was 7:45 pm as Viggo rushed to where Hiccup was and knocked on the door. Maria answered it, but she was aware of the party too, so she played the part.

"Viggo? Is anything wrong?" Maria asked with concern.

"It's...the Hooligans. They demand to see Hiccup, right now and are becoming too much for the guards and me to control," Viggo informed. Hiccup was on his feet as quickly as he could without putting himself in a lot of pain. Maria moved out of the way as Hiccup walked out of the house and over to the Great Hall, hearing all the noise without even opening the doors. Toothless was beside him, ready for action. Maria, Viggo, Henrik, and Brant tried to contain their smiles as Hiccup opened the door and stepped inside.

"Surprise, chief!" the Tribe called, then started laughing that they got him good. Hiccup stood there in shock seeing everything around the hall.

"I don't...understand," Hiccup stated.

"It's a party for you, Hiccup," Maria kissed his cheek. "The village wanted to put something together to celebrate you being awake after a week," she enlightened.

"And to thank you for protecting our dragons and us from Drago Bludvist," Valka said after the room had quieted down. "Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there to keep us safe," she added.

"This is all for you, lad. Something to say thanks for being a great chief and always looking out for us, no matter what the situation may be," Gobber patted his back a few times.

"You guys did all this for me?" Hiccup asked, a little astounded by their action to throw a party that everyone knew about except him. Even the Draconians and Maria were in on it! Hiccup didn't know how to take this information; they did this by their own choice to thank him for being the chief that he was and protecting them and their dragons. That was the word used by his mother; she called the dragons their's as if saying they were part of the Tribe.

All Hiccup has done the last year and two months is...be himself, and the Hooligans put a celebration together to thank and honor him for being himself? Did this mean they did accept him for who he was? Hiccup had no idea, but for some strange reason, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face knowing they did this for him.

"Yes, Hiccup. It's a thank you party for you, so you know how much we appreciate all you do for us and this village. We should never have doubted you just because you were different than the rest of us. You might not be big and burly like most Vikings," Gobber started.

"But you're a true chief, Hiccup and even though you forced your way into this position, it would have been yours anyway because you're my son and this island is your birthright. We still don't know what it is you're looking for from us, but we hope that showing you how glad we are that you're our leader, you'll know that we see you as one of us," Stoick finished with a smile.

"And we hope you'll forgive us for how we used to treat you. We were wrong, and you've always been part of this Tribe even if you were different. We should have seen sooner that you would always do great things and become the strongest of them all, just as your father said you would be when you were born," Spitelout stated.

Hiccup blinked now. His father said that about him? "It's true, Hiccup. When you were born early, I feared you wouldn't make it, but your dad never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all and he was right. And I hope you will forgive me as well, for not being in your life for so long," Valka said gently.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. So, they didn't know he wanted acceptance from them, but they wanted him to know they were glad he was their chief, even if he forced his way in? It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for. However, they went through all this to celebrate him being their chief and being away so, in light of that, Hiccup could find it in himself to forgive them.

"I think given everything in the last year; I can forgive everyone for how they treated me. And perhaps one day, I will tell you what I've been after. For now, I believe we should just do what this Tribe does best and party until the break of dawn!" Hiccup announced. The village cheered as everything started once again. Hiccup would tell them, but not yet. Hiccup loved seeing how happy everyone looked; maybe this was their way of accepting him based on all the words he'd heard from different people? Who knew, Hiccup didn't, but for the time being, it was enough to know that he was one of them.


	16. Their Life Together

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

16: Their Life Together

Maria Ramirson's and Hiccup Haddock's wedding to one another was taking place outside in the village square today; then the party would be inside the Great Hall. All of the Chieftains from other Tribes had arrived over the course of the last week and placed at the Inn for their stay area. Some brought their families, others just their Heir's to see how the process went for when they inevitably had to do the same as they took the throne of their island. This afternoon was going to be incredible, that's when the ceremony would be held, at 5 pm, just in time for dinner at 5:30. Currently, the hour was a little after lunch.

The bride and groom weren't supposed to see one another, but somehow, Maria managed to sneak away to talk to Hiccup about something that had been bothering her more than she thought it would be in the beginning; the part of tonight when they were supposed to consummate their marriage in front of six witnesses.

Maria reached the back door and hurried inside as Hiccup was relaxing on the couch. When the door opened, he jumped and looked over to see Maria pulled the cloak hood off her head, and he calmed down from the thought someone was attacking him.

"Maria? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or nothing but isn't this against the rules?" Hiccup wondered while going over to her.

"I needed to talk to you about something," Maria admitted.

"Let's go upstairs then," Hiccup held her hand and led her up to his room, then he shut the door as Maria took the cloak off and sat on the edge of Hiccup's bed with a light sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Hiccup, I can't do this tonight," Maria finally looked at him as Hiccup was slightly taken aback by her words. What did she mean she couldn't do this tonight? Get married? Had she decided she didn't want to go through with the wedding?

"Y-You don't want to marry me anymore?" Hiccup asked.

"What? No. No no, baby. I'm sorry, I should have been more direct in what I meant. I absolutely want to marry you," Maria exclaimed as she got up and held his hands to relax him. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief now. "I just mean the making love part. I want to, but not in front of your parents, my dad, Astrid, Viggo, and the elder," she added to clarify.

"After I was marked a whore, which I know I'm not anymore, but at the time; my punishment had been to be chained in place, nude, used for the Murderous Tribe's pleasure and amusement. I was raped and hurt so many times for that week, and others watched while it happened, egging someone on, suggesting more torture," Maria continued her story, trying not to cry as Hiccup pulled her into his arms and soothed her.

"Ssh now. It's alright. I understand, Love. Being naked while with people watching as someone touches you doesn't bring back good memories. I'll see what I can do, okay? There's still some time before the wedding; I'll figure it out. I promise, tonight will be perfect," Hiccup told her, then kissed her deeply.

"Okay, I believe you," Maria said after they broke the kiss.

"Hiccup, where are you?" Stoick called. Shit. Hiccup grabbed the cloak off the bed and put it on Maria as he carefully put a rope out the window and let her climb down.

"I'll see you in a few hours!" Hiccup whispered, Maria blew him a kiss as she snuck her way back to her house. "I-I'm in my room, Dad, making sure I have everything to move to Maria's with tonight," Hiccup called to his father. Footsteps on the stairs and soon the males had entered the room to tell him what they would be doing next for wedding preparations. Hiccup needed just half an hour alone to figure out something for the consummation of the marriage, trying to get out of it being a public event by six witnesses.

(3:30 pm)

Finally, he had some time alone. At 4 pm, he would be instructed to take his cleansing bath and dress for the ceremony, but for now, he could relax and go over some things about that marriage requirement. Hiccup was looking through everything he could from the first Viking Council to the current one, and so far there was nothing to get them out of it. Hiccup was becoming frustrated, he promised Maria he would right this wrong, and he couldn't let her down by not finding a solution to the problem.

However, Hiccup might have found something in the book about consummation and legalization. It read; The legalization of the marriage is completed when the witnesses have watched the transfer of items to be passed on to the next generation. Once this occurs, the couple is lawfully married and free to continue their wedding night in peace. Hiccup thought about the words and found that it was worth a shot at the best. Hiccup grabbed the book after saving the page and hurried out of the house and onto to Toothless's back while flying right for Gothi's hut which happened to be higher off the ground so she could oversee the village. Hiccup landed and went inside.

"Gothi, can I get your insight and confirmation on something I found in this book of laws, requirements, and traditions?" Hiccup asked as the old woman nodded. Hiccup opened the passage and explained his question, also the situation with Maria's punishment making her afraid to be in sight of others. In the end, Hiccup took a breath. "What I'm asking is, does this mean that after you and the other five see the sword exchange and Kransen removal, then a kiss on the bed of furs, Maria and I can make love in peace with no witnesses?"

The elder smiled and began to write her runes in the sand on the floor. Hiccup watched carefully as Gothi wrote out; witnesses must be outside the house during the act to listen and make sure neither of you leaves, but you can partake in the physical consummation in the peace of your own home with no eyes on you two. Gods, Hiccup was happy to see that! He could deal with them being outside the house and listening to it happen, but they didn't get to watch! Maria was going to be so happy about the news!

(5:50 pm)

As planned, Maria and Hiccup met in the village square all dressed up for the occasion. Maria in a simple ivory dress with a gold colored rope tied around her figure, she wore white boots too with a silver bridal crown built on top of the black Kransen. Hiccup wore brown pants; a red long sleeve tunic top tucked into his chieftain belt with the Hooligan Tribe crest on it and black boots. The ceremony was quick and followed all required traditions such as the vows, ring and sword exchange, and now it was time to seal it with a kiss.

"It is my pleasure and in my power bestowed onto me by Chief Hiccup Haddock to announce that Hiccup and Maria are husband and wife and they may now kiss!" Viggo threw his hands in the air all celebratory like. Hiccup and Maria smiled as he brought her to his form, hands around her back while hers were on his arms and they shared a passionate and deep kiss as the guests burst into applause for the newlyweds. "I give to the Hairy Hooligans, Draconians, and guests in attendance, Chief Hiccup, and Chieftess Maria Haddock!" Viggo called out.

After the kiss broke, Maria and Hiccup could only smile and stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Their wedding bands were silver with an inscription on the outsides of both in runes. Hiccup's ring read 'Hers Always,' and Maria's said 'His Always,' but on the inside of both were the names; 'Hiccup & Maria Haddock.' It was a lovely ceremony and now time for the party. Hiccup and Maria went around to their guests being congratulated, asked about the future, and more. Maria and Hiccup also enjoyed their first dance as husband and wife.

The hours ticked away until it was nearing 11 pm and the party had thus far been going on since 6 pm. Five hours of dancing, eating, talking, and having a fantastic night that no one would soon forget. But alas, the time had come for Hiccup and Maria to take their leave with the six witnesses to legalize and consummate the marriage. However, no one else knew that they wouldn't be getting to watch. Only Gothi and Fishlegs knew thus far about the arrangement.

"It's about that time, Chief Hiccup," Dagur, leader of the Berserker Tribe chuckled while elbowing Hiccup in the arm. Of course, Hiccup forgot that guests used to watch the scene as well if they wanted to. The only people unable to see were teens under eighteen.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," Alvin of the Outcasts grinned. Hiccup felt Maria tense up and hide against his chest, she looked up at him, asking if he took care of what she asked him to earlier. Hiccup only smiled and winked.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint gentleman, but there won't be a show for you to enjoy," Hiccup stated as it fell quiet.

"It's a tradition, Hiccup. Every future chief or leader in current power does the consummation in the village eye after marrying," Madguts reminded.

"You've all been interpreting the requirement wrong. It does not specify the location in which the consummation takes place, just that six witnesses have to be present and it has to be done on a bed of furs. My wife and I will be taking this to our house with her dad, my parents, Viggo, Astrid, and Gothi as witnesses," Hiccup informed.

"Stoick, you're allowing this?" Bertha Boggs of Bog-Burglar Island asked.

"Unfortunately, Hiccup is right. We read that book ten times, and it doesn't say the couple has to do it in the village square with everyone watching. Just the six named witnesses," Stoick stated.

"With that being said. The six I called off will please escort my wife and I to our home so we can get started?" Hiccup asked. Gothi, Viggo, Asger Ramirson, Stoick, Valka, and Astrid lined themselves up around Maria and Hiccup, leading them out of the Great Hall and to Maria and Hiccup's Home.

"Well, this suddenly sucks," Alvin and Dagur muttered.

"Never yew mind. I was present for all the traditions to be done and I can confirm what the book said. Now, everyone can start heading home or to their stay areas. Party is over," Gobber remarked. A loud huff of sighs and disappointment from the guests who had always looked forward to the event began to file out and leave.

(Hiccup & Maria's Home)

Inside the hut, the bed of furs had been placed down already as Hiccup led Maria onto it, both taking off their shoes and smiling at one another. Maria took her family sword off of Hiccup's belt and handed it to Stoick, then Hiccup took the Haddock sword from Maria and gave it to Astrid, which he would get back to be put away for his and Maria's first born son to use when he was married. Finally, Hiccup removed the bridal crown and Kransen from Maria's head carefully, making sure that it didn't get tangled in her dark brown hair, then he gave that to his mother to put away for the first daughter.

Maria became nervous as to why the witnesses were still in there after Hiccup basically said he took care of what she asked earlier. Before Hiccup could say anything, Gothi took her staff and tapped the floor twice, then motioned to the door of the home.

"I don't...understand what she's saying?" Valka mentioned. Viggo leaned over now and smiled.

"The elder says it's time to leave the newlyweds alone for the night. The requirement states the marriage is legalized when the items for first born son and daughter are removed and exchanged. The only part of our job remaining is to stand guard outside the house and listen, but we are not to watch as it's a private and intimate moment between them," Viggo translated.

"Wait, this wasn't discussed," Stoick replied.

"It doesn't matter, Dad. Gothi is the elder and what she says goes. I'll explain tomorrow or the day after. For now, you're all gonna have to get out," Hiccup ordered. Seeing as they couldn't argue, the six left, and Maria looked at Hiccup with a broad smile.

"Okay, I have to know what loophole you used to get out of it," Maria giggled.

"As I told them, I'll explain later. Right now, though, Milady. We're alone, married, and I would very much like to make love to you," Hiccup said softly. Maria blushed and nodded to him; Hiccup wasted no time as he pulled Maria close and kissed her passionately and Maria melted into his arms.

 **(MariaXHiccup Lemon)**

This moment between them meant everything and Hiccup had kept his promise to make the night perfect. Sure, it was odd having Asger, Viggo, Gothi, Stoick, Astrid, and Valka right outside the main door and listening in but at least they weren't watching it take place when Hiccup made love to his wife for the first time. Brant and Hiccup were with Eret for the night, Ryker was manning the patrols and guarding of the island since Viggo was preoccupied in his position as a witness. Nothing could take away from this with Maria, making their marriage official in a passionate, intimate way.

The kissing continued for ten minutes, gentle kisses at first and then they grew into more intense ones that didn't require much breaking apart, only to breathe in the times they let their tongues dance with one another. Hiccup let his hands fall to Maria's hips as he untied the golden colored rope and tossed it off to the side. Hiccup's next action was to pull the ties in the back of the ivory gown, and it became loose on Maria's shoulders, slipping slightly and revealing more of her bound chest to him. Maria relaxed and let the dress fall around her feet, she moved one and lightly kicked the dress near the fallen rope.

"You're so beautiful," Hiccup whispered. Maria blushed as Hiccup kissed her again, only this time the kisses moved along her jaw line and to her neck. Maria let small moans escape her throat as she held onto Hiccup but hands were working their way under his belt and loosened it until the two pieces came undone and fell off him and then it got moved from the makeshift bed. Maria's hands snaked under Hiccup's tunic and began to lift it from his body, Hiccup pulled from the kissing to allow her to take it up and over his head. Maria tossed it out of their way afterward.

Maria's hands roamed Hiccup's bare but muscular chest, and Hiccup loved the feeling of her soft touch on his skin. Neither of them had even been intimate, enjoying the feelings between two lovers sharing the most precious and meaningful act around. Hiccup brought his hand around to Maria's back and tore the binding that covered her breasts from him. Maria gasped a little but didn't stop her husband when the bindings fell, and he placed his hands softly on her breasts, massaging them in his palms and fingers.

"Mm, Hiccup," Maria moaned quietly. Hiccup smiled and captured her lips again, this time, he carefully laid her down on their bed of furs and kept his legs between hers so he could continue to play with her breasts which she seemed to be liking. These actions didn't go for long as Hiccup wanted to do more to her, let her feel all the pleasure she could tonight. Hiccup brought his kisses down her body, hooking his fingers on her underwear and pulled them down, then off of her smooth legs.

Hiccup placed a kiss on her female sex and watched his wife shudder at the feeling but smile, and that was his queue to keep going. Hiccup used his thumbs to spread her lips and trail his tongue from the entrance to her clit. Maria couldn't help the moan she let out and gripped the furs beneath her tightly. Hiccup licked gently, not wanting to hurt her at all for about seven minutes until she released with a louder moan of his name, then blushed furiously while breathing hard to catch her breath.

Hiccup smiled, glad he was able to please her one way and he knew others too. Hiccup gave her a minute to come down from the orgasm, while she did that, he got his pants and underwear off his body and Maria was able to see Hiccup's hard length in full view, she blushed again.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup asked.

"N-Not yet. I-I want to...try something first?" Maria stated as Hiccup blinked but watched Maria sit up and reach for his manhood, touching it lightly and wrapping her hand around it, stroking a few times. Hiccup bit back a groan in his throat at the feeling. Maria smiled and kept going. Eventually, she adjusted herself onto her knees and began to lick around the head before sucking entirely.

"Gah, Ma-Maria..." Hiccup breathed out, starting to relax. Hiccup came ten minutes later, and Maria ended up swallowing which surprised Hiccup.

"Now I'm ready," Maria smiled as she laid back on the bed with her legs apart and up for him. Hiccup leaned over her and kissed his wife deeply while pressing the tip of his member into Maria's core, she bit back a little, hissing at the feeling. Granted, it wasn't the first time she'd been entered, but it was the first time in almost four years. The feeling was completely new for Hiccup; he'd never done anything like this, not even self-pleasure. "It's...okay, Hiccup. Just do it," Maria said softly.

Hiccup nodded as he fixed himself to be on his knees while spreading Maria's legs more. Finally, Hiccup gave one good push inside as Maria threw her head back and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup soothed as he kissed her again. Maria panted a few times then she smiled and nodded to him to go ahead. Hiccup started moving his hips slowly to rock into her. It didn't take long for Maria to start moaning, Hiccup too. This wasn't sex; this was making love. Something slow and intimate, both allowing them to enjoy the feeling it brought until they reached their climaxes again, and possibly kept going if they could manage it. Maybe not on the first time, neither of them had the stamina to go more than one or two rounds before being exhausted and needing sleep.

"Gods, Hiccup!" Maria moaned while placing her hands on Hiccup's. It felt amazing; Hiccup never imagined it could since he didn't think he'd be where he was now; married with two kids and running the island as chief. Hiccup and Maria continued to make love for the next three hours, on top of the half hour since they started. There were position changes and stopping to engage in more foreplay to draw it out more. The grunts, gasping, moaning, and groaning varied in loudness, so did Maria practically begging Hiccup for more. Finally, neither of them could go any longer.

"Maria..." Hiccup moaned out, his thrusts now hard, fast, and deep into his wife. It happened an hour ago that Maria was pleaded for harder and faster and it's what pushed them to their breaking point now.

"Hiccup, I'm...there!" Maria gripped his arms tightly.

"M-Me too. Together?" Hiccup panted as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, passionately while keeping his hips rocking into her.

"Together," Maria nodded. Hiccup picked up speed again, slamming into her as Maria dug her nails into Hiccup's forearms and tried to keep from screaming out in pleasure. "Ah, Hiccup! I-I'm cumming!" she yelled. Hiccup thrust into her and released at the same time.

"HICCUP!"

"MARIA!"

 **(End HiccupXMaria Lemon)**

The two rode out their orgasms until Hiccup went soft and he pulled out. Grabbing a towel, he let Maria clean up first and then himself right after.

"Tell...the others they can go home now," Maria panted, still trying to calm herself. Hiccup nodded while grabbing his pants and slipped them on before going to the door and opening it. However, he found that most of the village was standing around the house, all having been listening.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask," Hiccup muttered.

"Finally done?" Stoick asked.

"Why do you care? For all you know we're just taking a break and going at it again because it's so much fun," Hiccup retorted.

"Three hours and a half hours? Really?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hiccup retorted.

"Dude, teach me?" Tuffnut and Snotlout asked. Hiccup facepalmed hard and shook his head.

"Alright, everyone go the hell home. It's like 2:30 in the morning, Maria and I are going to bed. We'll discuss this whole _'everyone deciding to listen in'_ business in the morning. Goodnight," Hiccup stated before backing up and closing the door tightly, even putting the lock on it.

"You heard the man," Viggo ordered beginning to shoo everyone away from the house. Inside, Hiccup was lying comfortably next to his wife, holding her close to his frame. Hiccup kissed her cheek, and the two began to drift to sleep. Maria and Hiccup couldn't wait for tomorrow, a new day as husband and wife, but tonight marked the start of their life together.


	17. The Best Announcement

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

17: The Best Announcement

It had truly been the greatest night of Hiccup's and Maria's life together; from the wedding to making love for three and a half hours, it had all been perfect. The ceremony went smoothly, and it was short, after that the party was fun filled with dancing, music, eating, and talking. Finally, Hiccup and Maria enjoyed a peaceful night alone, except for the fact that most if not all the Island Chieftains and Hooligan Tribe members of age were camped outside Maria and Hiccup's place to get a listen in at the sex. Hiccup guessed he didn't care so much, at least they stayed quiet and weren't disruptive. As they were all leaving, Frostwing and Toothless took up their positions to guard the house and keep others from bothering their riders.

The day following the wedding, Hiccup, and Maria spent the day together. It started with eating breakfast in their home, then taking a fly on their dragons, relaxing on the beach. The two had a lunch picnic in the cove, a little time with their sons, enjoying a walk through the village, getting the congratulations from others who were thrilled to know Hiccup was the chief and also now married. Of course, they all wanted the same thing; an Heir. Of course, it being so soon after the consummation of the marriage, it was too early to know if Maria conceived a child this cycle.

Hiccup did lay into the other chieftains, and the village about sneaking over to his and his wife's place to listen in to the private moment between them and said that it had been rude and disrespectful to come over just because he and Maria didn't make love in front of everyone. Hiccup did explain to his father, mother, and Maria about the whole 'witnesses don't need to watch, only listen' concept he discovered in the book. Maria then took it upon herself to let her father and Hiccup's parents know why she didn't want all eyes on her. The three, thankfully, understood and didn't make a big deal out it.

Now, it was April. Four months since the wedding and Maria still hadn't conceived even when Hiccup and Maria had sex throughout the entire week she was fertile. March had been another failed attempt in getting Maria pregnant as they discovered when she started bleeding. Two weeks later when Maria was fertile again, Hiccup and Maria gave it another shot, hoping that the next month would show Maria to be with child.

It was starting to concern them and the village if Maria was able to conceive after going through the punishment she endured on Murderous. Sure, she had Henrik but was already pregnant with him when the torture happened. Hiccup was now twenty-one years old, Brant was seven, and Henrik was four. Maria would be twenty-one in July, which was three months away still. So, now it was a matter of waiting to see if Maria would start bleeding in a few days or if she missed her cycle and conceived, all fingers were crossed that she was carrying the next Berk Heir.

Maria seemed to fall into a small depression each time she realized she wasn't pregnant, Hiccup came home from a long day of being chief and found her cooking dinner rather upset and trying not to cry. Hiccup would do his best to comfort her, but it was upsetting for him too. What if there had been too much damage for her to get pregnant again? Hiccup knew the laws about that; he would have to leave Maria and find a suitable wife who could bear children and his only two options would be Astrid and Ruffnut. Gothi, however, did let Hiccup know that he could stay married to Maria but would have to get another girl pregnant for the sake of having an Heir to carry on the family legacy of chiefdom.

Hiccup didn't like the sound of that. Staying married to Maria but sleeping with someone else just to get a kid out of it? No, that sounded like a horrible idea and would hurt Maria a lot, and Hiccup too. Hiccup had been praying to the Gods that Maria conceived this cycle, there was a limit on if she hadn't conceived yet and people would start throwing out the question if she was barren and couldn't produce a child for her husband. Such was one of those days where Maria was upset because she heard people talking about the fact she hadn't gotten pregnant with Hiccup's child so far.

"Babe, it's going to be okay, I promise. It will work out for us, it always does," Hiccup tried to soothe her worries.

"Hiccup, I managed to get pregnant right away when I was raped, and I didn't even realize I was fertile when it happened. We've...made love so many times each month and end up with nothing. Maybe," Maria sighed. "Maybe it's time just to face that I can't get pregnant again and you deserve someone who can give you an Heir. I'm not worthy as Chieftess if I can't do it,"

"No. Maria, stop, okay. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. It took my parents a few tries to get pregnant after marriage, and even then they had instances of losing the baby before it was born, even having it be dead when it came out. And then I was conceived and born two months early, on a leap year too. Everyone said I wouldn't survive like the others, but I did. I've got this weird thing about me where anything I want ends up happening. Keep the faith, you can still have children, and we'll be able to have our own soon," Hiccup informed her lightly.

Maria sniffled a few times and Hiccup wiped her tears away, noticing that she felt a little warm to the touch. "Okay, I believe you, Hiccup," Maria said gently.

"Good. I've gotta get back out there to check on some things. Are you alright in here or do you want to tag along?" Hiccup asked.

"I guess I'll tag alo-" Maria stopped as Hiccup looked at her while Maria seemed to hiccup once or twice, leaning forward each time with her eyes closed.

"Maria?" Hiccup asked. Before he could ask if she was okay, Maria got up from her seat and threw up in the wooden sink. It was something Hiccup built to drain water out the back of the house with pipes to carry whatever went down the sink into a really big underground hole, covered from the top with piece of metal as a lid. Hiccup was beside her instantly, keep her hair out of the way and rubbing her back in circles. After three more times of puking, Maria coughed and whimpered.

"On...second thought, I'll stay home," Maria managed as Hiccup got her a cup of water to wash her mouth out. "I must have come down with something or caught what Henrik had. He was sick a few days ago,"

"You did feel a little warm when I touched your face. Let's get you to bed, and if you're not feeling better by tomorrow, we'll get Gothi to take a look at you, okay?" Hiccup said. Maria nodded as Hiccup led her up to their bedroom and had her change into something comfortable before lying down. Hiccup got her more water and a large bucket in case she threw up again. "You sure you're going to be okay here by yourself? I can get my mom or Astrid to sit with you?"

"I'll be fine, Hiccup. I'm just going to get some sleep," Maria offered a small smile.

"Alright. But if you start feeling worse, send Frostwing or Sharpshot with a letter," Hiccup told her as Maria nodded. Hiccup kissed her forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door.

(A Few Days Later)

Hiccup decided it was time to tell the Hooligans about what he had been after since returning to Berk and taking over as chief. Maria was feeling better, or so it seemed at least. Hiccup was her up and about the next day after she threw up and he told her to rest. Today, she was with the boys while Hiccup was going to pull the Hooligan Tribe aside into the Great Hall and tell them what they've been wondering. If things went well then by the end of this, he would know he was accepted, if not, then Maria, the boys, Hiccup, and the Draconians would be gone by the end of the week back to Drake Isle.

"Viggo, round up the village into the hall," Hiccup stated.

"Aye, chief," Viggo nodded and headed off on his dragon to do as he was asked. Hiccup took Toothless into the Hall with him, just in case the Tribe decided to riot, and he would need a way to fend off that many people at once. Hiccup sat down in the chieftain chair and sighed.

"Well, this is it, Toothless. I'm gonna tell them the truth and pray to the Gods it goes okay," Hiccup said to his friend as Toothless crooned and licked his cheek. Toothless was Hiccup's best friend, even if he was a dragon. Toothless had a mate now, Frostwing and he mated over Snoggletog and had babies of their own. Four little Night Furies that stayed with their mother most of the time but occasionally they were seen with their father. The four dragons were different shades of black and gray; there were three boys and one girl. The males were named; Darksky(Dark gray with pale green eyes), Shadow(All black with Toothless's shade of green for eyes), and Stormwing(Stormy sky color for the body and dark green eyes). The female was light gray purple eyes, given the name of Amethyst.

As a half an hour passed, the Hairy Hooligans made it into the Great Hall as Viggo and Ryker shut the doors and stood guard at them with others from the Draconian Tribe stood around, ready to intervene if this got out of hand.

"Whats with the gathering, Hiccup? Don't you usually just announce midday things in the village square?" Valka asked.

"Well, this isn't an announcement so shush and listen," Hiccup retorted as it fell quiet. "Alright, so I've realized that I've been chief of Berk for a year and six months now. I've said many times that I came back with a purpose, that I wanted something from all of you and I wasn't leaving until I got it. However, this long in and seeing that you haven't figured out what I was after, I've decided to tell you and then base my choice to stay or not on your reactions,"

"What does that mean?" Astrid wondered.

"If you react badly to what I tell you, I'll know everything I've seen here since taking over was an act, I'll never get what I want from you, and then I'm taking my family and the Draconian Tribe back to Drake Isle, never to return. Or if what I've seen is the truth, I will stay," Hiccup informed.

"Stay as chief or back to being an Heir?" Stoick questioned.

"Depends on all of you," Hiccup shrugged.

"Okay, so what is that you've wanted from us that we haven't seen on our own?" Gobber inquired calmly as Hiccup sighed.

"When I left this place, almost four years ago now, I made sure my father got a letter that was found on a rowboat he was following to find me. Of course, as everyone probably learned when my dad returned, I led them on a false trail because I took Toothless and went North, not Southwest which is where the boat was. The end of that letter has the answer you've been searching to find. I doubt you still have it, so I'll recite it for you," Hiccup began as he looked out onto everyone.

"This is an excellent opportunity for me to do what I said I would; find my place in this world. Maybe one day we'll cross paths again, and I can be someone you and the village accept as is." Hiccup repeated as a few people let their eyes widen in shock. Stoick had read that letter to the entire village when he returned from Hysteria Isle, letting them know that Hiccup left Berk knowing he was going to be exiled from the island when he turned eighteen.

"Acceptance?" Valka asked, and Hiccup nodded.

"Hiccup, I'm not sure I understand. We told you when you woke up after the fight with Drago that you're one of us," Gobber stated.

"It's not the same thing as being accepted for who you are. Yes, you told me that you were glad I was chief, that you saw me as one of you; a Viking, but I'm not one. I'm a dragon trainer and rider, I'm as different as they come but all I've ever wanted from this Tribe is to be accepted as I am, different. To understand that just because I was young and caused minor accidents, didn't mean I couldn't do anything right," Hiccup enlightened.

"Well, back then, you were always destroying things with your inventions during testing," Ruffnut mentioned.

"Because they were tests and only a first try at that. Yeah, some of those inventions did fail, but look how many ended up working after I had the opportunity to fix the issues and now you use them every day and say how much easier life is? You all called me different, said I was useless, treated me like an outcast, and never listened to me. You never accepted me for me and took the first chance you had to throw me off the island, and it was because of something I didn't even do. I just got blamed because I was, well, me," Hiccup reminded. A few people began to murmur and whisper that he was right.

"My point is, it took me coming back here with an army of dragons and forcing myself into the position of the chief to make you see I wasn't useless. To understand that Berk could have had all it does now if you had let me be myself. I could have come back for revenge over how poorly I got treated here. Odin knows that I held enough rage to make everyone's life here miserable by torturing and punishing people as I was. But I didn't, and that's because if I did that, I wouldn't be me anymore. So I came back and gave you no choice but to listen to me and see what I could do because I wanted you to accept me as I am,"

"Now, if you still think different is bad and don't accept me for me, I'll take my leave and be gone by the end of the week with my wife, sons, Draconian Tribe, and the dragons and you won't see or hear from me ever again. If you want me to stay, accepting that this is who I am but want Stoick back as chief, I'll step back and give him his rightful title; then I'll just live my life normally as a member of the Hooligan Tribe with my wife and kids. It's your decision," Hiccup finished calmly.

It was silent in the Great Hall, everyone looking around at one another and wondering how to take the information of why Hiccup returned and took over. Also trying to decide what they wanted him to do; leave or stay. Stoick stepped forward to speak, but before the words left his mouth, Henrik rushed in and broke through the crowd and ran towards Hiccup who knelt down to catch him in his arms.

"Henrik? What's wrong? Where's your brother and mother?" Hiccup asked right away seeing how worried Henrik looked.

"Daddy, Momma is sick! Big brother is with her but she's crying and throwing up a lot, Brant told me to come get you to help Momma," Henrik sobbed.

"Viggo!" Hiccup called as his friend rushed over and Hiccup handed Henrik to him. "Watch him, and I'll be sending Brant too. TOOTHLESS!" his draconic friend hurried to Hiccup's side as Hiccup climbed on his back and the Hooligan's quickly moved out of his path. Regardless of what they had been told, at the moment, Hiccup was still the chief, and you didn't get in his way when something was wrong. Toothless ran to the door and took to the sky so he could fly to Maria and Hiccup's house.

Upon landing, Hiccup made his way inside the house and found his wife leaning over the sink. Maria was crying, coughing, and throwing up in between. Hiccup could tell she was a little weak too because Brant was doing his best to stand on a chair and keep his mother from losing her balance. Hiccup got on Maria's other side and looked at Brant.

"Son, go to the Hall and stay with Viggo for now," Hiccup stated. Brant nodded and left got down off the chair, then left the house. "Babe, talk to me? What's going on? Hiccup asked.

"I-I don't...know, Hiccup. It...started so quickly and won't-" Maria threw up twice and panted, "stop," she finished her sentence after wiping her mouth.

"Alright, it's time to see Gothi, Maria. I don't like this because you were fine two days ago after this random being sick thing happened," Hiccup told her. Maria nodded as Hiccup led her over to the couch and had her lie down while he grabbed a bucket and then moved back to the Hall and spotted Gothi sitting on one of the benches. "Gothi, will you come take a look at Maria, please? This sudden getting sick thing happened a few days ago too, and it's starting to worry me,"

Gothi nodded as she left the Hall with Hiccup and entered their home, beginning to check over Maria as Hiccup was forced to stand outside and wait to find out. Stoick and Valka came over then behind him was Asger, and the people Hiccup grew up with, then finally, Gobber too.

"Any word, lad?" Gobber asked. Hiccup shook his head to him while leaning against the outside wall with his arms over his chest.

"Hiccup, about what you asked in the Ha-" Stoick began.

"I'm not worried about it right now, Dad. Making sure my wife is okay is all I care about," Hiccup cut him off sternly as Valka put her hand on Stoick's arm and shook her head to him as if to say; give him some space. After twenty minutes, Gothi opened the door and Hiccup faced her instantly, motioning to him that he could go inside. "Is she okay?"

"Hiccup, get in here!" Maria yelled for him. Hiccup didn't wait for Gothi's response as he hurried into the home and saw Maria sitting up now, a broad smile on her face. Hiccup knelt down taking her hands in his.

"What is it? What's wrong, Love?" Hiccup asked quickly. Maria leaned forward and kissed him deeply as Hiccup became confused. Maria took Hiccup's hands and placed them on her belly and started to understand. The sudden sickness as she was due to start bleeding, her excited smile, now his hand on her stomach. Hiccup knew what she was telling him; that she was with child! "A-are you trying...to tell me...?" he asked as Maria nodded her head to him. "Oh, my Gods! Are you? Are you really?!" Hiccup got excited now.

"Yes! Yes, Hiccup, I am!" Maria exclaimed. Hiccup jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms, kissing her over and over again and twirling her around. "Excited?" she giggled.

"And I couldn't be happier about it! Come on; we have to tell everyone, right now!" Hiccup insisted as he held her hand and they walked outside to see more of the village gathering. Brant and Henrik broke out of Viggo's hold and rushed to their parents.

"Mommy, are you okay? Did Daddy make you better?" Brant asked right away as Hiccup picked him and Henrik up in his arms and kissed their cheeks.

"Yes, I'm just fine now," Maria replied.

"So, what's going on?" Snotlout wondered.

"What made Momma sick?" Henrik asked as Hiccup laughed a little.

"Your new baby brother or sister," Hiccup replied as the area gasped and fell silent in shock of what Hiccup said. Had he just said that a baby was making Maria sick?

"Mommy's having a baby?! Is she, Daddy?!" Brant and Henrik said together in excitement.

"Sure is, boys. Your brother or sister will be here in eight months," Hiccup told them as they hugged him, then leaned over to hug their mother. "In case anyone didn't catch that, Maria is pregnant!" Hiccup announced. Finally, the village began to cheer with joy! After three months of waiting, Maria had conceived a child, and it would be born in eight months. It was a great day for Hiccup; he didn't even care if the village didn't want him there anymore.

"That's fantastic news, son and I think I can speak for the community here when I say this," Stoick said as Hiccup faced him while still holding Brant as Henrik was in Maria's arms now. The area was quiet again, everyone still smiling and happy. "Hiccup, we stand by what we said in October. You are different, but you're one of us as in a member of this Tribe, and we're sorry for not accepting you. We just couldn't see it back then, and you're right, we should have given you a chance. All this," Stoick motioned to the village, "has never been better since you returned and made it into what it is. What I'm saying, son, is we accept you for who you are and we want you to stay with us,"

"Then we will stay and you, Dad, can be chief again," Hiccup smiled. Oh, this day was just getting better.

Gobber laughed and smacked Hiccup on the back of his shoulder. "Don't be stupid, 'Iccup. Yer father is ready to retire and since you've been chief this long, are married, with an Heir on the way then you should stay leader, and all of us agree on that. We want you to keep being the chief of Berk, lad,"

"Well, if that's what everyone wants, then I will stay on the island and remain the leader until the day comes I retire and hand it over to this one," Hiccup said as he put his hand on Maria's stomach. Yup, officially one of the best days of his life. Hiccup finally had the acceptance he wanted from the Tribe, his wife was pregnant, and everyone wanted him to stay chief. It was a great day to be alive. Everyone could agree that Hiccup's announcement about Maria's pregnancy and him saying he would stay the leader of the tribe was the best announcement yet.


	18. Everything I Ever Wanted

**Everything I Wanted**

 _Pairing: HiccupXMaria[OC]._

 _Rated M for Mature._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of HTTYD or the songs I may or may not use._

18: Everything I Ever Wanted

=Hiccup's POV=

(Eighteen Years Later)

I had woken up before the sun rose as I had every day for the last eighteen years since my beautiful wife told me she was pregnant with our first blood child and the village informed me that they accepted me as I am and they wanted me to stay the chief of the Tribe. I still had my bright green eyes and auburn hair; it was longer and braided at the back. I also had a beard too, trimmed short and neat. I was a huskier male now; I got a little bulkier in the arms, legs, chest, and stomach when I turned thirty, that was eight years ago though. Yeah, I'm thirty-eight now, about to turn thirty-nine in two months and let me tell you now that _A LOT_ has changed from that day.

Everything started the day mine, and Maria's first child was born; a daughter that we gave the name of Runa Haddock to, after Maria's mother. Yeah, it was one of the happiest days of my life. The first was adopted Brant, then marrying Maria and gaining Henrik as a son. To think, all that happened before I turned twenty-one years old. Runa was born two months before I turned twenty-two and the joy didn't stop there. Did I mention I'm a father of five? Yep. Maria and I had two more kids in the last eighteen years. Our first blood son, Ivar Haddock, was born four years later in September when I was twenty-five. Then our second daughter, Milly Haddock came in April, when I was twenty-eight. Maria and I stopped after that because we had our hands full.

Here we are eighteen years later, and boy have things changed, just as I said before. So right now it's December, the week of Runa's eighteenth birthday. Brant is turning twenty-six next week and did I mention that he has a wife of five years? Brant married a village girl that he fell in love with at twenty-one in the month of June. The young woman's name is Tyra Haddock now, she was known as Bargsen first and from the Berserker Island. Oh, Brant also has a four-year-old daughter named Selma Haddock, she was born a year later, one month before Tyra and Brant celebrated their one year anniversary of being married in May. Now, he was expecting a second child in seven months. I couldn't wait to be a grandfather again!

Henrik is twenty-two, but almost twenty-three; he will be in two months, and my step son is engaged to get married in two months to a young lady by the name of Rosa Olovsen, she's from Hysteria. I'm sure I can expect grandchildren from them too. So, on top of still being chief, I'm helping my second eldest son plan his wedding while assisting Brant in preparing for the birth of his second kid. Oh, let's not forget planning my eldest daughter, Runa's eighteenth birthday party. As always, I'm a busy man.

My youngest son, Ivar is fourteen now and spends a lot of time with Gobber in the forge, I guess he loves the work there, so Gobber doesn't mind him hanging out and teaching him the ropes, I help in those teachings too. It's hard to believe Gobber is seventy-three years old. Heck, my Dad is sixty-nine and my Mom, sixty-five. How the years pass. My youngest daughter, Milly, she's eleven now, going on twelve in four months. God, where did the time go? My wife is still as beautiful as the day I met her even though she's had four kids, mother to five and turning thirty-eight in seven months.

I still had Viggo and Ryker on Berk with me, along with fifty of the former Draconian Tribe. Eret ended up married and moved to the Shivering Shores with his new wife and was chief since he married the chieftess of the island. Last I heard, they were welcoming their third child in six months. Fishlegs is married to Heather Landvik, the younger sister to Dagur the Deranged who is now chief of Berserker Island. The two married at twenty-five, and now Heather is living on Berk with Fishlegs with their three children; Axlegs, Hilde, and Gunner, born in that order too. Axlegs arrived a year after the marriage occurred, then Hilde and Gunner came at the same time, Hilde born six minutes before Gunner when their parents were thirty-one-years-old.

A shocking turn of events was Ruffnut marrying Snotlout when they were twenty-six-years-old but had dated since they were twenty-one. They had two kids; Magnus and Erika, a big age difference between them though. Magnus was born when Ruffnut and Snotlout were twenty-nine because Ruff had trouble conceiving and losing some just like my mother had. Erika came when her parents were thirty-four. That was almost scary because Ruffnut barely handled the intense labor from giving birth at an older age. However, both mother and child made it through.

Tuffnut was now living on the Bog-Burglar Islands with his wife, Camicazi; the two married at twenty-three, and Cami gave Tuff twin girls; Selby and Signy Thorston two years after the wedding and then five years later at thirty-years-old, Tuffnut was also given one son named Dag. Now, as far as I knew, Camicazi and Tuffnut were ruling Bog-Burglar together as Camicazi had been the Heir to the islands, but the two kept in contact with Terror Mail. I think the most unique union of my friends was Astrid.

Yes, the Shield Maiden of Berk decided to settle down at twenty-six in the month of August and give her husband, Garth Holtsen from Visithug Isle, four children by the time they were thirty-two. The first born was a daughter, Alva by the time Astrid turned twenty-seven, then a year later came Haskell. Next, when Astrid was thirty, she gave birth to Jorgen. Finally, Frida being the last child when Astrid was thirty-two. The Holtsen family was residing here on Berk.

So yeah, that's where all my friend's lives and mine are right now. Did I mention that Toothless and Frostwing had more babies too? There were at least fifteen more! The first three had been Darksky, Shadow, and Stormwing. Now there were seven males and eight females added to the Fury family. For boys, there is; Greywing, Streamsky, Skyrider, Snowstorm, Blackscale, Brightfury, and Plasmafire. For the girls; Starfly, Moonbeam, Nightheart, Flurry, Blizzard, Whiteout, Cloudglider, and Misty. Only a few stayed on Berk now; the rest have moved on in search of other Night Furies to keep the population up, but they do come back and visit every year. I've only seen three with mates and one set with two babies of their own, but that was six years ago.

My life was still crazy because there was a village trouble-maker and the lucky parents of said person happened to be Maria and me. Oh, yes. Runa was the child who was different from the others. The teenager loved a challenge and to roam instead of taking her chieftess training seriously, and I was always scoping her out with Toothless. More often than not, I found Runa by the water; she was just like her mother in the sense of loving the sea. Since she was eight years old, she's wanted to sail the oceans, venture out and see the world. I've told her in the past that her place is with the Tribe as she is the oldest and will take over when I retire.

The Tribe these days referred to Runa as trouble because she was different, but they also remembered the grief they gave me and how it turned into me coming back to prove a point about those who aren't the same as others. Knowing this, they only sighed heavily and came to me about the fact they didn't know if Runa was cut out for the job of Chieftess because she showed interest in it. Like today, ten complaints and it wasn't even lunch time yet, and my eldest daughter was nowhere to be found, though, I had a pretty good idea she was hiding.

Today, I planned to have lunch with all my children, grandchild, parents, and even Gobber. Hell, I even invited Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Heather, Astrid, Garth, Tuffnut, and Camicazi with all their kids too. One big old get together like it used to be when were younger before settling down and having families. Why did I pick the beach? That's where Runa was, hiding in the caves on Thor's Beach. So, that's where I was headed on Toothless, to the beach to meet the others.

(Thor's Beach)

Arriving at the location, I landed Toothless carefully and then climbed off so he could sit with Frostwing. I greeted my wife, kids, parents, Gobber, and friends, then their children even though most of them were older than 'child' age.

"Hey, there ya are," Fishlegs smiled.

"Well, I thought I might track down my eldest daughter to join us, but she seems to have disappeared off the island," I stated.

"Reminds me of someone else I used to know." Gobber chuckled lightly. I rolled my eye, Gobber was referring to me always taking off and being in the forest. "I'm sure the lass isn't far, Chief," he added.

"She isn't," I pointed to the cave where they saw Runa peering around the mouth of it, trying to stay hidden. "I know where you are, young lady. Come over here and join your family," I said to her.

"But Dad, I was gonna go sailing," Runa muttered as she got out and walked over and plopped down on the blanket.

"Not a chance, Runa. There's a storm heading this way, and I don't want you on the water," I informed firmly.

"There's no storm; you just don't want me sailing because of what happened when I was twelve and lost control of the sail," Runa argued as I sighed.

"And then tipped over and nearly drown under the weight of the waves if it had not been for Toothless spotting that you were in trouble," I reminded.

"That was six years ago; I'm taller and stronger now! I can hold the sails in place and steer the boat, just let me show you," Runa tried.

"No, Runa. You'll be eighteen at the end of this week, and by then, I want this illusion you have gone," I said sternly.

"But Daddy!" Runa exclaimed.

"Not another word about it. You are the first born Heir to this Tribe, and it's time you started acting like it and take your place among our people, Runa. If you keep pushing the issue, I will forbid you to be near the coast lines," I warned.

Runa attempted to stay angry to argue, but she ended up balling her hands into fists with a bottom lip quivering and medium brown eyes filling with tears. "WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT I'M DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE? YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE! I don't want to be the ruler of the Tribe, and I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, DAD! Why won't you just let me be me?!..." she cried and ran off to the far side of the beach. For a moment, time seemed to stop as I watch her run away in tears while only remembering a time when I said those same words to my father after he yelled at me to grow up and get ready to be a chief of the Hooligan Tribe. The fates had a funny way of showing me that I wasn't fair to my daughter.

How could I yell at Runa to take her place in the Tribe when I hadn't even wanted to do it up until I realized the only way the Tribe would accept me as myself and give me a chance was if I made them. Here I am, years later as chief and scolding my daughter for something I did too. Runa's words rang in my head as I leaned against the rock with my arms over my chest, feeling like an asshole now.

"Don't do it, Hiccup," Maria stated.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Start calling yourself a bad father or saying she hates you. You have to remember that she's like me with loving the sea, but you know who else she's a lot like?" Maria said gently. I looked over at my wife with curiosity. "You," she smiled.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Of course, Love. Weren't you always different from everyone else, wanting acceptance from them?" Maria reminded. I sighed, and there it was. "Hiccup, when you were her age you loved to be anywhere but in this village. You were curious, adventurous and when you had the chance to leave Berk with your best friend and see the world beyond the Archipelago, you took it. Runa is just like you, she wants to see what lies beyond the boundaries and she wants your acceptance to be who she is. Runa wants freedom; the sea calls to her as it did to me,"

I hated when my wife was right. Runa was exactly like me, and I wasn't being fair to her. Runa was smart and always figured out a solution to problems. If I made her stay on the island, she was going to be miserable but what did I do? Let her sail alone? I couldn't, and it wasn't safe.

"I know she wants freedom, Maria, but it's just not safe for her to go alone. Too much can happen, and she wouldn't have help if anything went wrong. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to Runa because I let her go knowing all this," I sighed.

"Give her a chance, Hiccup. That's all you ever wanted too, and you got it, things have never been better either since." Astrid stated. "We know you want to protect her, but she's never going to learn to take care of herself if you don't let her grow,"

"Hiccup, let her go sailing. Just give her what she wants, and I'm sure after a while, she'll come back ready to be the Chieftess. Runa is our daughter, my looks, your personality and smarts. We survived what was thrown at us and eventually settled down, and now ruling Berk together. Runa will be okay, and everything will work out. Let her live the way she wants too. Let her grow and be who she is. Besides, you aren't going to retire this early; you aren't even fifty yet. You've got some time yet, so give some of that to Runa to find her place; she'll come home, just like you did and be the Chieftess you know she can be," Maria put a hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like she's coming back this way now," Brant pointed out as I glanced over and saw Runa walking on the beach in the surf. **(Author's Note; Okay, I've been obsessed with this song since I watched the movie so, I'm gonna use it here because it fits perfectly! I don't own the song or the video!)**

Runa sighed sadly as she took a breath while walking, then opened her eyes while staring at the water. _"I've been staring at the edge of the water, long as I can remember. Never really knowing why. I wish I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try,"_ she began to sing softly. Runa looked up to the sky with her hands behind her head.

 _"Every turn I take. Every trail I track. Every path I make. Every road leads back to the place where I cannot go, where I long to be..."_ Runa paused as she looked at the line of boats in front of her on the beach, then she found a smile as she rushed forward and jumped on one, holding the main sail mast.

 _"See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me! And no one knows, how far it goes! If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me,"_ I watched as she grabbed one of the paddles and held it tightly. _"One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go,"_ I listened to my daughter sing, watching how reactions and expressions while looking out at sea. Runa put the paddle in the sand and got off the rowboat.

 _"I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island. Everything is by design. I know everybody on this island, has a role on this island. So maybe I can roll with mine?"_ Runa looked up a little, still smiling while making her way back towards us. _"I can lead with pride. I can make us strong. I'd be satisfied if I play along, but the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me?"_ Runa sang out as she turned and saw the water again, her smile grew as she raced towards it.

 _"See the light as it shines on the sea, it's blinding! But no one knows, how deep it goes! And it seems like it's calling out to me so come find me, and let me know! What's beyond that line? Will I cross that line?!"_ Runa put her hands on the back of the boat and pushed it into the water, then jumped on it while holding the paddle and starting to move farther away from the beach.

Everyone gasped watching what Runa did; then they saw me get to the edge of the water to keep watching as the waves were bigger and I recalled that six years ago, this is exactly how she almost got herself killed. I panicked and prepared to call Toothless, but Maria put a hand to my chest and shook her head, only smiling at me. I looked back to the water, observing Runa.

 _"The line where the sky meets the sea. It calls me. And no one knows, how far it goes! If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me. One day I'll know, how far I'll go!"_ Runa yanked the rope to the sail as it came loose and the wind caught it, but Runa held it firm as the rode up the wave and made it over without losing her grip or tipping. At that moment, I knew what needed to happen. It wasn't going to suck but, it had to happen.

I stepped forward and cupped my hands over my mouth. "RUNA HADDOCK! GET BACK TO SHORE, RIGHT NOW!" I watched her freeze and look back seeing how far out she was and that I'd been watching the whole time. Biting her bottom lip, I saw her turn the sail and come back in. When the boat dragged on the sand, I offered my hand to help her out after she closed the sail and tied it in place.

Instantly, she lowered her head and didn't meet my gaze. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I was-" she began, but I lifted her chin up, so she was looking at me, I saw tears in her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, princess. If anyone should, it's me," I said as her eyes widened a bit and I removed my hand from her chin. "I should never have tried to keep you away from what you love the most, and I have to accept that you are just like me," I told her.

"Dad, I'm not you," Runa sighed.

"But you are, Runa. I want to tell you a story about when I was your age, little younger actually. I was a trouble-maker and your grandfather Stoick was always yelling at me to be the chief these people needed, but I never wanted it back then. I hated the thought of running a village where no one liked me because I was different from them. I was just like you; I loved to roam the woods and wonder what it was like beyond this island, to see what else was out there and when I met Toothless, I got the chance to leave," I explained as Runa looked back at me.

"Y-You did?" she asked, and I nodded to her. "If you didn't want to be chief, then...why are you now, Dad?" Runa inquired.

I chuckled a little. "Because this is my home and I was the only Heir. You see, Runa. You are just like me because you're different as I was. I left Berk when I was almost eighteen on Toothless, vowing to come back one day and show everyone what I was capable of. I wanted them to see that I wasn't a useless little trouble-maker and I wanted them to accept me for who I was. It took almost a year and a half of me being here after forcing myself in as the chief to make them understand that. The same day they realized it was the day I found out your mother was pregnant with you,"

"Really? What did everyone do when they found out what you were after the whole time?" Runa wondered.

"They asked me to stay on the island and as their chief, and that's what I've done these past eighteen years. But, I'll let you in on a little secret," I smiled as she did too and I whispered in her ear, "I still miss being out there and seeing the world with Toothless,"

Runa giggled a little. "You do?"

"Just like with you are wanting to sail the seas, I want to soar the skies again. I miss my freedom, but I realized that at twenty-one-years-old with Brant and Hiccup, then you on the way and everyone wanting me to remain chief, I had to grow up and take care of my family and home so I had to give up traveling to do that. I'll eventually retire from the throne and expect you to take over in my place," I admitted.

Runa held a small smile while looking down. I lifted her chin again and kissed her forehead. "But, lucky for you, I'm only thirty-nine and likely won't retire until I'm past my fifties," I saw her eyes widen with a glimmer of hope, "So while you're still young, I want you to experience your dreams to the fullest extent. I will let you take a boat and sail the seas," I said as her eyes and face light up with excitement and surprise. "On a few conditions," I added, and she frowned.

"Okay, I'm listening," Runa replied.

"One, you take Sharpshot and keep in contact with updates and locations. Two, you have to visit every three months. Three, no boys. I mean it, you stick to traditions and laws, Runa. And lastly, I want one dragon rider of a Tidal Class dragon going with you just in case something happens. I don't want you going alone, and Odin forbids it, but you get stranded in the water. If you promise to abide by my rules, I will let you leave after your eighteenth birthday," I stated. "Do we have a deal?"

Runa squealed and nodded her head to him as she hugged me tightly. "Yes! Yes! Oh, thank you! You're the best dad in the entire world!" Runa jumped up and down as I hugged her back.

"Now, come back and enjoy lunch with the family and tomorrow, I'll start helping you prepare for your journey," I informed as Runa nodded and we walked back over to the group as they were all wondering what just happened.

"Mom! Daddy is going to let me leave and see the world beyond the Archipelago!" Runa exclaimed as everyone's mouths dropped open in shock that I was allowing her to leave.

"Hiccup? Is this right?" Valka asked, and I nodded. "Didn't you just say no fifteen minutes ago?"

"What can I say? Like father, like daughter. Runa is just like me when I was her age, she wants to explore and be accepted for being different, and I'm not going to hold her back from her dreams since no one could ever do it to me. I know she'll come home when she's ready, we Haddocks always do," I said as I winked at Runa and she beamed while hugging me again. "Now, let's enjoy lunch," I said.

(A Week Later)

The time had come. Runa was eighteen, and I was standing on the beach with Maria, Brant, Henrik, Ivar, and Milly. Brant's wife and daughter were here, so was Henrik's fiance. In fact, everyone was gathered on Thor's Beach to send Runa off on her journey across the oceans. Maria was emotional as I expected her to be but I held firm. I made sure Maria would have enough supplies to survive until her next port, and she could restock. I decided to send Ryker with her as he had Tidalwave, his Thunderdrum. Of course, Sharpshot was ready too.

Runa was using one of the larger rowboats that I modified to have storage for her things, and also room for at least four people to sit or sleep comfortably. I checked the sail and craftsmanship, made sure she had things to make quick repairs if needed. Once I deemed that it was ready after a final check over, Runa began saying her goodbyes to friends and family. As I anticipated, I was last. Runa wrapped her arms around me tightly as I returned it.

"You stay safe and remember that you can come back anytime," I told her.

"I will, but no matter where I go, this is where I will always return. Home is where your heart is, and mine is right here with my friends, people, and family. I love you, Daddy," Runa said as she kissed me cheek, then I kissed her forehead, and she stepped back with a smile.

"I love you too," I replied as she climbed into the boat and I shoved it off into the water. Everyone started leaving; soon it was just my wife and four remaining children with our dragons around us. I watched Runa sail out of sight heading Southwest and things fell calm and silent around us. I wrapped my arm around Maria and kissed her deeply, staring out to the sea. I found myself thinking about where it started and how I got where I was today.

Twenty years ago, I returned to Berk with a vow of making everyone see what I could do. I forced myself into chiefdom, let them see who I was is who I'd always been and that all I desired was to be accepted by them. Well, here I am standing on the beach in the early morning sun and realizing that I had the acceptance I'd longed from of my Tribe. Also, I had my friends and family in my life and that meant I had everything I ever wanted.

 **(Author's Note;** _Hey, folks! Guess what, this is the final chapter of Everything I Wanted. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't worry. I left it where I did because I might do a sequel of Runa returning to settle down and follow in her father's footsteps of becoming leader of the Tribe while having a husband and family of her own. Won't be right away, but the idea is there! So, this it for EIW. Next I'll continue working on Through The Ups &Downs. Thanks for the continued support everyone! -Nightstar Fury._ **)**


End file.
